


Epilogue

by lennoxmacduffes



Series: Pacifica's Last Wish [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Dates, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 85,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennoxmacduffes/pseuds/lennoxmacduffes
Summary: A semi plot-less epilogue for Pacifica's Last Wish.Dipper and Pacifica are an official couple now. Dipper will have to deal with rich elite social parties and dating the most popular girl in town, whereas Pacifica will have to deal with Mabel. The story follows their teens and early twenties.Lightly explicit sexual content in the late teen chapters.





	1. The drawbacks of fame

**Author's Note:**

> The Northwests are throwing a party, and Dipper has to go as Pacifica's partner. Things however don't go very smoothly. 
> 
> This chapter starts right where "The Last Wish" ended. Careful with spoilers.

"…you are… something more."

Pacifica didn't understand what Dipper had just said, but she didn't care one bit. He could call her a potato as far as she was concerned at the moment. The only thing in her mind was hugging him. The heiress had never felt so sorrowful in her life until that morning and, the tighter she hugged him, the quicker the feeling of sorrow vanished. Pacifica had always had a wealthy life, but she felt as if she was happy for the first time now. She parted from the hug only a enough to look at him.

"Dipper… Oh, Dipper I-I can't believe it…"

The heiress raised her hand to touch his face as if she didn't believe her own eyes. Dipper was smiling broadly, just as surprised as her. Pacifica cupped his cheek in her hand, then traced her fingers upwards, touching his round nose, and finally lifted his bangs. Seeing his characteristic birthmark ensured her that this was indeed her boyfriend. Pacifica laughed weakly since she was exhausted from crying, but happily for the discovery and brought him again into a tight embrace. She hoped time stopped and that moment lasted forever, burying her face in his shoulder.

Pacifica heard something she didn't recognize all of a sudden. It was like a squeal, but in the distance and coming closer.

"Do you hear that?" She raised her head from his shoulder and had a look around, trying to find the origin of the sound.

"Oh, that?” He chuckled weakly, exhausted too from crying the last hour. “Brace for impact. That's a tactical Mabel."

"Ahhhh!" They heard clearly the scream now.

Mabel appeared out of nowhere and brought both of them into a bone crushing hug. She somehow managed to lift them both from the ground for a second and then dropped them, tightening the embrace even more.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be back!" Mabel yelled jubilantly and laughing hysterically. "Dipper was all _'I won't see her again blah blah'_ weeping all over the place but I knew it! I-knew-it! I-knew-it! I-knew-it!"

The now and again cheerful brunette began bouncing on the spot, forcing them to bounce too since she refused to part the embrace.

"Mabel, you have tears on your face too." Dipper said matter-of-factly, slightly embarrassed at his sister telling Pacifica how terrible he had been earlier.

"I know, but it's not the same! Unlike you, bro-bro, I kept my cool earlier. These are from happiness! Just like Pacifica's!" She smiled broadly, looking at the heiress.

"I'm not crying, I never cry." Pacifica quickly declined as her pride kicked in. She raised a hand to touch her cheek. "These um… these must be Dipper's." She lied nervously.

"On both cheeks? How is that possible?" Mabel asked playfully.

"Shut up." The heiress snapped.

Dipper smiled warmly and wiped Pacifica's cheeks clean with his thumb. Even though they were tears of happiness, he could not stand to see tears on her face.

"Are they just… going to stand there looking at us?" Dipper commented, feeling uneasy about her parents standing next to the limousine and looking at them.

Mabel noticed Pacifica's parents and ran to them.

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" She quickly offered her hand to Preston with a broad smile.

Preston shook her hand warily, unknowing what to expect.

"I own a pig!" Mabel suddenly said, causing Preston to look at his own hand with a frown and rub it on his suit to clean it slightly.

"We'll wait in the limousine, dear." He concluded, opening the door for Priscilla to get in and joining her afterwards.

Mabel then walked back to the couple. Dipper was snickering and Pacifica was glaring at her slightly.

"Did you do that on purpose?" The heiress asked in annoyance.

"What?" Mabel replied, completely oblivious. She had only wanted to greet her parents.

"I'm kinda glad she did. When you began hugging me your father threw me a few glares." Dipper commented, rubbing the back of his head uneasily.

"Did he?" She looked over her shoulder at the limousine, but the windows were tinted. "Well, he doesn't like you but… it seems his love for me is bigger than his dislike for you." The heiress smiled faintly.

"I'm sure I can deal with some glares." Dipper smiled broadly and cupped Pacifica's cheek to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Wait… they mustn't know we have kissed." Pacifica frowned slightly.

"Why? They were just kisses without importance." Dipper tried to counter without realizing his mistake.

Mabel facepalmed and Pacifica glared at him.

"I-I mean…” He tittered. “…the kissing was great and all, but what's the problem with it? It's not like they know what we did in the bathtub."

"What did you do in the bathtub? Something dirty?" Mabel asked with a grin and raised both eyebrows in surprise and amusement.

Pacifica's face went from a glare to a scowl.

"I don't want to push our luck in front of my parents and… there is something else." She said uneasily, looking warily at Mabel.

"Um… Mabel, weren't you going to bring me some chocolate earlier?" Dipper tried to get rid of his sister discreetly in case he had another slip regarding what Pacifica and he did in their privacy.

"I was, but a group of ants ended up eating it from the floor." She laughed at herself.

Dipper sighed, seeing that she hadn't caught the hint. Pacifica rolled her eyes and tried the direct approach.

"Mabel, your brother and I need to talk." She said plainly.

"Uh-huh." Mabel nodded without moving from the spot.

"Alone." The heiress clarified.

"Oh! Right. I'll just… go make sure lunch is ready! You are staying for lunch, aren't you?" She asked looking at Pacifica.

The brunette expected a nod, since Pacifica had promised yesterday during the boat trip. Dipper expected a nod, since her parents had agreed, but Pacifica shook her head.

"I can't." She sighed.

"Oh… Well, tell me the censored version later, bro-bro."

Mabel gave them one more hug and left the couple alone in the yard.

"No, Grunkle Stan, you don't need to wallop anyone! They are good!" They heard her from inside the Shack.

Dipper looked expectantly at Pacifica. He feared the worse. Pacifica gave him a sad smile and led him to the couch in the porch. Once they sat, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm grounded." She mumbled.

"Say again?" Dipper asked.

"I'm grounded for ten days." She repeated louder.

Dipper gave a sigh of relief and slumped back on the couch, chuckling a little. Pacifica was completely dumbfounded at his reaction.

"I thought you were going to say something like you had to leave for the rest of the summer somewhere!" He sighed happily at the somewhat good news.

"But it's ten days, Dipper! We'll only have one week before you leave afterwards!" She counted with her fingers to prove her point.

"I don't care, Pacifica. An hour ago I thought I had lost you forever. Ten days sounds like a good price to me for seeing you again." He smiled broadly, since this deal was way better than what he had been offered earlier.

"Oh, they didn't ground me for this." She gestured themselves. "They grounded me for giving all the butlers a week off, for breaking those ceramic jars when we were making out, for buying lots of 'useless food' and also for leaving the garden unattended. It seems some of the flowers needed special care and they have spoiled in these last four days without butlers." The heiress listed with her hand until she ran out of fingers.

"I guess we messed up pretty bad at the manor." Dipper's eyes widened by the huge list.

"And I haven't told you about Mabel's room. It was as if the two nights she spent there she ate sweets in bed the whole time." Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"And I did! I mean… I'm your conscienceeee… Ignore meeee." They heard Mabel's voice from a window nearby.

"Anyway, I better leave now." She ignored the brunette and stood up with Dipper.

Dipper nodded and smiled. He was happy despite the situation.

"You don't know what this means, do you?" Pacifica asked, seeing how Dipper was smiling nonetheless.

"What?" Dipper asked in confusion, grab Pacifica's hands in his and squeezing them.

"The fact that they had agreed means that we are official now. You have just condemned to me, Dipper Pines, and I'm not easy to please." The heiress smirked, rejoicing in his touch of her hands.

"I'll try my best." He waggled his eyebrows playfully. They had spent four days living together as 'unofficial' and he didn't see what difference it made that her parents knew now about their relationship.

"That's good to know. There is a party in the Northwest's honor in ten days right before I'm ungrounded. I've to assist, and so do you." She quickly added, knowing Dipper couldn't refuse now.

"I… really? That was mean." He let go of her hands, trying to look upset.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest, of course I'm mean." She chuckled, shoving Dipper playfully. "Will you come as my partner and boyfriend?" She pleaded.

"Do we have to dance in front of everyone?" Dipper asked warily.

"Yes."

"Do I have to learn about etiquette?"

"Probably."

"Oh boy. I don't think this is a good idea…" He said, completely discouraged about the prospect.

"Please?" Pacifica pouted.

"I mean… of course! Anything for you, Princess." Dipper perked up, but he knew he was going to regret going to the party. Society parties were not his thing.

Pacifica quickly leaned forward and landed a furtive peck in his lips. Then she turned around and left a very dizzy and blushing Dipper standing in the porch.

"See you in ten days, Dork."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The phone was ringing. A butler approached the device and picked it up.

"Northwest mansion."

"Hi! Can I talk to Pacifica's father?" A very cheerful voice asked on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am."

The butler left the phone on the table and left in search of the Northwest patriarch. Mabel giggled on the other end at the fact that she had been called ma'am.

A few seconds later Preston picked up the phone.

"This is Preston. Who am I talking to?"

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" The brunette chirped.

"Who?" Preston asked in confusion.

"Dipper's sister." Mabel clarified.

"Sorry. I don't know who you are talking about." Preston leaned on the wall, guessing it was going to take a while.

"We talked this morning! I'm the girl who owns a pig!" Mabel explained, giggling.

"Oh, right." He noted mentally that the girl's name was Mabel, but he was more than certain that he was going to forget the boy's name again, if that was his name at all. In fact, he had already forgotten. "What did you call for?"

"I'd like Pacifica to come for a sleepover here at the Shack!" She cheered happily.

"I'll think about it." Preston lied.

"Cool. Bye!"

Preston hung up the phone and turned to leave, but then it rang again.

"This is Preston Northwest." He said after picking it up.

"Hi! It's Mabel again! Can I call you Preston or is it Mr. Northwest?"

"Hm…" The Northwest patriarch was taken by surprise by the fact that it was the same person calling twice. "Call me Preston."

"Hi, Preston! I'm Mabel! Nice to meet you!" The brunette repeated as cheerfully as the first time.

Preston stayed silent for a while, waiting for her to say something else. He couldn't figure the girl and was getting slightly annoyed by her. She was saying nothing at all.

"Hello?" He asked, unknowing what to expect.

"Hi!" Mabel repeated once more.

"Did you want something?" Mr. Northwest pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes! Have you thought about it already?"

"About what?" Preston had no idea what she was referring to.

"Pacifica's sleepover!" Mabel giggled.

Preston sighed, not believing his ears.

"Not yet. Call again tomorrow." He concluded, thinking she might forget about it by then.

"Okay!" She chirped and hung up the phone.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper woke up and stretched in bed. A quick glance at Mabel's bed told him that, as usual, his twin had woken up earlier than him. He walked downstairs to have breakfast but then he heard it.

The boy didn't know what it was at first, but he had a feeling it could only be something bad. There was a tumult outside the Shack. Once he reached the front door, he knew he had been right about it.

"…and she ate cookies from this bowl! Who makes the highest bid for the stuff?"

Stan was in his Mr. Mystery suit on a wooden podium showing items Pacifica had used the day she had her sleepover a week ago in the Shack and, most amusingly, there were lots of reporters going crazy for the items.

"I'll give you fifty bucks for the bowl!"

"I raise it to sixty!"

"Sold to the stupid man that just paid sixty bucks for a used ceramic bowl! Those were all the items, folks!" Stan announced.

"I'll pay you two hundred dollars for something embarrassing!"

"Uhh! Two hundred bucks! Mabel, your turn." Stan pushed his niece forwards.

"Grunkle Stan… I don't know…" Mabel rubbed her arm uneasily.

"From those two hundred bucks I'll give you twenty so that you can buy wool balls for your sweaters." The conman nudged her with his elbow.

"Forty." She quickly replied.

"Are you seriously trying to haggle over this with your Grunkle? For that, I lower it to ten bucks." He crossed his arms over his chest, declining her idea sternly.

"Really? Sixty now or I tell those guys to pay me the whole two hundred and you get nothing." Mabel smiled mischievously.

"You are evil…” Stan gaped at his niece. “Just like your Grunkle! I'm so proud of you! Sixty then. Go."

Mabel walked up to the edge and began tapping her chin, thinking about something embarrassing yet safe to tell.

"Um… Dipper gets silly when Pacifica is around and he walks into stuff. He bumped into a pillar in the Northwest Annual Fest, and the day before yesterday he bumped against the belly of a friend of ours." She giggled at the memories.

The crowd of reporters began to laugh at the anecdote and Dipper felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped to let them know he was here.

That was partially a mistake. Mabel quickly covered her mouth, but the crowd of reporters also noticed him for the first time and surrounded him, as if they were lions after a piece of meat.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Is your relationship with the Northwest heiress an arranged marriage because you are in truth a foreign prince in disguise?"

"I…" Dipper's mind was filled with a mixture of bewilderment and a need to get out of there.

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Is it true that you are actually just going after her money?" She pointed at the podium where all the items were being auctioned and sold.

All reporters realized that she could have hit the nail in the head and began asking wealth related question about Dipper and his family. Dipper felt completely self-conscious, since it looked like that but it was not true. He rubbed his arm nervously, unknowing what to do. Mabel glared at her Grunkle, throwing the sixty bucks at his face and walking beside her brother to support him.

Stan, realizing his huge mistake, decided to take action.

"Alright folks, listen up! Every question costs two hundred bucks…" He saw some of the reporters lowering their hands, unwilling to pay that prize, but not all of them. "…and you'll have to buy and wear at least five pieces of my merchandise! Questions to my niece and nephew are for clients only!" He concluded, taking a box of Stan Bobbleheads and placing it on a table. Every item cost fifty dollars and they were of terrible quality.

All the remaining hands were lowered and people began to leave. Dipper perked up slightly and Mabel smiled broadly at her Grunkle, seeing perfectly well what he was doing.

Once every reporter was gone, Stan approached the kids.

"Sorry, kiddo. I messed up." He apologized, ruffling Dipper's hair.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. They were more or less right and I don't like that. Pacifica and I went to the Greasy Diner and she paid for half the food. We also went to the funfair and Pacifica paid for most the attractions. It's… not right.” He sighed, sad about his wealth situation. “I should pay for those things. I'm the boyfriend."

Stan bit his lower lip and swayed slightly on his feet. He scanned the boy to see if he has scamming him somehow, because it looked like that in his eyes. He finally sighed and decided to do something he had never done before in his life: Giving money to someone else.

"Here, kid." He gave Dipper half the earnings of the auction, which were in fact a lot. "This is for relationship stuff only. Don't waste them in useless things like nerd board games, huh?" He commented, remembering the board game Dipper had asked him to buy a few weeks ago.

"T-thanks!" Dipper's eyes widened at the wad of cash. He counted it quickly, since he was used to man the cash register when Wendy wasn't behind the counter. It was close to four hundred dollars. "This… this is a lot of money!"

"Can I have my sixty bucks back, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, looking at Dipper's wad of money jealously.

"I've got something better for you, pumpkin. A life lesson: Always take what you can and never give anything back!" He laughed heartily, mocking his niece. "Besides, you are a girl. You don't need money since guys will invite you to stuff." He shrugged, ruffling Mabel's hair and leaving both of them alone in the porch.

Dipper looked at Mabel with a sly smile and the brunette, who was gaping, glared at him slightly.

"What?" Mabel asked, mildly upset about the situation.

"Remember a week and half ago when Stan made me chop wood while Pacifica and you kept enjoying breakfast?" Dipper replied.

"Yeah."

"What did you say then?" He asked in a playful tone.

Mabel gasped and looked at her brother threateningly.

"Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, sister but it's funny because it's sexism!" Dipper burst into laughter.

"Don't mock me, Dipper! I never mock you!" Mabel rested her fists on her hips, but Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Well… I tease you sometimes, but playfully! That's not mocking."

"I know." Dipper sighed. It was true. Mabel sometimes teased him playfully, but she was the first one to support him when people mocked him. "Here, buy those wool balls and make something cool for Pacifica." He gave Mabel a hundred dollar bill.

"Oh my gosh! I have never seen so much money in piece of paper! I'm gonna buy so many colors!" The brunette laughed happily. "I hope you have something interesting to read, bro-bro, because I'm gonna knit all night for a week!"

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Preston picked up the phone with a frown.

"Hi! I'm Ma—"

"I know who you are, Mabel. It's the seventeenth time you have called in four days." Preston sighed, knowing he was not going to forget the girl's name ever in his life and wondering how she had got the new number.

"Great! That means you know what I am going to ask!" She cheered happily.

"If I agree on Pacifica having a sleepover, will you forget about this phone number?" Mr. Northwest buried his face in his hand, undergoing the usual sensation of being completely exhausted he felt whenever he talked to the girl.

"Why would I do that?" Mabel asked in complete obliviousness.

"Because you're…! Nevermind." He quickly added, remembering he was talking to a kid and it wasn't proper to insult her. "She'll be there the day after the party but on some conditions."

"Don't worry, Paz-Paz will sleep with me!" Mabel giggled, guessing what he was going to ask.

"Mabel!" A boy's voice was heard behind the girl's giggles.

"That's… good." Preston scratched the back of his head. He was not going to ask that, since in his eyes they were twelve and all he had seen them doing was holding hands and quick pecks. "She'll have to go disguised and I want her back at the manor the next day by noon." He concluded, unwilling to let anyone see his daughter entering that hovel.

"Can we—I mean I, can I talk to her on the phone?" Mabel chirped, hushing her brother discreetly.

"Pacifica is grounded." Preston declined sternly.

"Oh, well. See you then!" The brunette hung up the phone.

Preston walked up to the door, feeling sorry for whoever the parents or caretakers of Mabel were since he considered her too noisy. He opened the door to the corridor to leave and Pacifica stumbled inside of the room through it.

"I um… I wasn't spying or anything!" The heiress quickly blurted out and her father raised an eyebrow at her. "But… I may have overheard a little of what you were talking about the previous five times Mabel called today." She chuckled nervously. "So... can I go?"

"Go pack your things. You'll have a sleepover the day after the party."

"YES!" Pacifica yelled jubilantly, her face perking up and her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to pack my sketchbook too! I want Mabel to see it! Thanks dad!"

Pacifica motioned to hug her father, but recoiled in the last second. She hadn't forgiven him yet, since those things took their time.

"I mean… it's not bad for a start but… it's not enough." The heiress raised her head proudly and left to her room.

Preston sighed sadly. He had done everything Pacifica had wanted in the last few days. There were sweets in the kitchen, she didn’t have tennis training anymore, he had bought a special pen for her pet chicken, he had called the tutors and next year she would have a normal school year like everyone else, and he had even tried learning how to play the videogame console she had in her room to no avail, but Pacifica was still mad at him. He no longer had an heiress, but he didn't have a daughter that loved him either, and that made him very sad.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper had arrived at the manor hours before the party. Pacifica had given him the same tux of the last time and had helped him with the bowtie.

They were having lunch with her parents, and the situation was very awkward. They had asked him what he wanted to have for lunch and he had said 'spaghetti' with a shrug. Preston had snorted at such a simple and mundane meal, causing Dipper to blush, but he had been silenced quickly by a glare from Pacifica. The boy had expected he would eventually collide with Pacifica's father, but that was not his only problem.

The table was rectangular and absurdly big. He was sat at the middle with Pacifica in front of him and her parents were sat at each end of the table. A plate of spaghetti had been smoking in front of him for the last five minutes but he hadn't even tried to eat them, since he had no idea which fork to use. There were seven different forks to use and he was doubtful between the third and the fourth, since the others were either too long or too short. He looked at Pacifica desperately but she was having salmon for lunch. Looking at her parents made him realize that he was the only one eating pasta. He sighed heavily, unknowing what to do.

"Psst." Pacifica called for his attention. Dipper looked at her and she tapped the fourth fork discreetly with her hand. He said a wordless 'thanks' and smiled, finally being able to eat.

Dipper was so eager to eat, since he had been staring at the food for a long time, that he began placing forkful after forkful in his mouth, slurping the hanging threads instead of cutting them and causing a sound in the process.

Preston cleared his throat soundly.

"Oh. Um… Sorry." Dipper apologized, realizing he was lacking some manners at the table.

After they were done with their meals, there was a clear awkward silence in the table. Dipper had no idea of what to say and he didn't want to mess up with her parents. Pacifica was idly looking at her nails, waiting for the party to commence so that she could have some privacy with Dipper, and Preston and Priscilla knew nothing of the boy and none of them remembered his name, so they had trouble addressing him.

"So… you." Priscilla pointed at Dipper, getting his attention. "Your sister, Mabel, seems… very energetic." She commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, she is." Dipper looked slightly amused by the fact that Pacifica's mother didn't know his name but knew his sister's.

“Energetic falls short." Preston chuckled mockingly, rolling his eyes.

"Dad!" Pacifica glared at her father.

"Is there a problem with my sister? Too _energetic_ for the rich folk maybe?" Dipper glared at him.

"Dipper!" Pacifica snapped at him now, trying to prevent the argument.

"What my husband and I tried to say…" Priscilla quickly stepped in the conversation to prevent the certain bickering, noting mentally that the boy's name was Dipper. She thought it had to be a nickname or a pet name, since no one would name their children 'Dipper'. "…is that your sister has been many times in the newspapers. That sock puppet opera was… notable a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Yeah, I helped her a little with that." Dipper quickly went for his glass, his throat feeling completely dry by the situation.

"So… dear, what are you and your…" Preston began to say but the word always got stuck in his throat like a boulder.

"Boyfriend?" Pacifica suggested.

Mr. Northwest coughed in his fist. He was not ready to say that word.

"Hmm… What are you and Dopper—"

"Dipper." The heiress corrected.

Preston sighed, giving up in trying to remember or getting his name right.

"What are you and the boy going to do in the sleepover tomorrow?"

Dipper had been finally served a drink but he blew it out of his mouth over the table when he heard Preston's question.

"Is the champagne too strong?" Priscilla asked, amused by the boy's reaction.

"Just… a little." Dipper coughed. In truth, it tasted terrible but he hadn't spit it out because of that.

"Bring him some orange juice."

"I don't know. What are we going to do, Dipper?" Pacifica quickly redirected the question towards him, since her father knew her too well and could tell when she was lying. It was his job after all, being the head of the company, to know when someone was lying.

"Oh, well…" Dipper laughed nervously. "It's not like we are going to—" He was about to say something very absurd but noticed Pacifica paling and widening her eyes. "I mean… What we are going to do is…"

Dipper thought hard for an alternative. He hadn't talked about it with Pacifica, but both of them knew they were going to sleep in the same bed, with our without Mabel's teases. It had been ten days since they had last seen one another and it was their last chance of enjoying each other's company until Christmas break. Dipper flushed red, knowing he couldn't simply say that.

"We um… My sister is going to be there at all times!" He finally blurted out.

Pacifica's face flushed entirely red, Priscilla chuckled at their awkwardness and Preston buried his face in his hand, hoping he didn't have to regret sending his daughter into the sleepover.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"No! Please, don't leave me alone with these people!" Dipper pleaded and grabbed Pacifica's forearm.

They were at the beginning of the party. Dipper was in his tux and Pacifica in her purple dress. Pacifica had to talk to her father and Dipper was not happy at the idea of being left alone in the party for a couple minutes.

"Pfffft. Seriously?" Pacifica snickered. "You can face whatever mythical creature appears in the forest but you are scared of the upper-class?"

"The old women pinch my cheeks and I don't know what to talk about with the rest of the guests." Dipper protested, lost in that ambience.

"Avoiding small talk is a breach of etiquette, Dipper." She reminded him for the fourth time that day. "Why don't you go to the food tables and grab something to eat? Just remember that standing for too long next to the food tables is also a breach of etiquette."

"This is torture." Dipper groaned in discomfort. The bowtie around his neck was, as the last time, too tight.

"Do it for me, Dipper. This is my life and I wanted to share it with you." Pacifica gave him a small smile and a squeeze to his hand.

"Oh. O-of course! I'll try talking about... um… I'll just stay quiet and go get some food." Dipper concluded, sighing deeply.

Social parties were not his strong suit, but he agreed going with Pacifica, since as she had said, that was her life after all.

"We can't hug or anything like that, right?" Dipper asked, even though he already knew what was going to be the answer.

"It's also a breach of etiquette." She smiled faintly. "Think about what we are doing tomorrow. You'll hug me all you want then." Pacifica tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Dipper suddenly perked up.

Mabel’s relentlessness had proved to be bigger than Preston's reluctance after all. Dipper was happy at the prospect, since next week he would be back at Piedmont and tomorrow would probably the last night they would share that summer, considering there weren't any more sleepovers that week.

"You better get ready, Princess. You’re going to be sore after all the hugging."

"I hope we do something else besides hugging." She giggled, earning a blush from Dipper. "Just... make sure Mabel doesn't take any photos this time. If my parents find out we share a bed we can say goodbye to any future sleepovers." The heiress looked warily around herself, trying to spot her father in the crowd of guests.

"I already took care of that. Yesterday I ruined her camera's roll of film. She won't notice until she tries to reveal the film." Dipper was proud of his achievement.

"What if Mabel had something important in that film?" Pacifica asked in concern. She had ended up developing a sister bond with the brunette.

"It was in a box labeled as 'Dipifica Sleepover Scrapbook Material' under her bed." Dipper said plainly.

"Your sister seriously needs a boyfriend." The heiress snickered.

"Not until she is sixteen and I have checked the boy's background at least three times." Dipper declined, protectively of his twin.

"Right." Pacifica raised an eyebrow, considering the irony in them being almost thirteen yet having a relationship.

Pacifica pushed those thoughts away when she spotted her father walking down the stairs to the hall.

"Oh, there is my father. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes. I'll wait for you by the food tables." Dipper was unwilling to have another glaring contest with Pacifica's father. He didn't like the man one bit, and the feeling was mutual.

Pacifica gave him a quick and furtive peck which was a clear breach of etiquette and left him alone among the guests. Dipper walked with a pink blush towards the food tables, slightly dizzy by the peck. He was careful to avoid the small crowds of old women who would probably pinch his cheeks and, after some dodges and a butler almost bumping into him, he finally managed to reach the food tables.

However, there was a big problem now. He didn't recognize most of the food, and the food he recognized, he didn't like it. Dipper thought of trying out some of the food he didn't know, but he was certain that taking just a bit and leaving the rest in case he didn't like the taste was a breach of etiquette. Dipper sighed and walked next to the table, trying to spot something he liked for eating to pass time until Pacifica came back.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked.

Dipper turned around and immediately tensed up. He didn't need anyone to introduce him the three girls in front of him, since he had seen enough TV with Mabel about high school shows and he was dating Pacifica Northwest. They were the stereotypical rich girls who enjoyed passing time mocking people.

"Um… Nobody."

Dipper quickly tried to walk his way out, but they surrounded him with the food table behind so that he couldn't escape. He gulped, guessing what was going to happen now. If he was lucky, they would lose interest. If he wasn't, he knew he was going to blush and have a bad time.

"I’ve never seen you before in these parties." The first girl commented.

"I know who he is! He’s that kid that appeared fighting a big bat in the newspapers weeks ago." The second one added.

"Isn't he the kid that lives in that old shack in the woods then?" The third one commented.

"What are you doing here? This is party is for the upper-class only." The second looked at him with disgust.

"Is that tux borrowed?" The first one snickered.

Dipper felt completely self-conscious. He bit his lower lip and averted their gazes as he felt his cheeks burning. The boy was certain he was beginning to blush in embarrassment, and the fact that the three girls had begun to laugh louder wasn't helping his situation one bit. He hadn't been lucky after all.

"That's so pathetic. You should probably leave; this is not for you." The second one concluded.

"What's going on here?" Pacifica snapped, opening the crowd of three girls and getting in. The moment she saw Dipper's face she frowned instantly, getting the idea of the situation. She stood next to him and glared at the three girls.

"Pacifica, what's _that_ doing here?" The second girl asked.

"He comes with me. You have something to say about it?" The heiress grabbed Dipper's hand.

"Then what they say is true! Pacifica has low standards!" The three girls, making use of the youth's cruelty, began to giggle.

Pacifica felt Dipper wince and squirm next to her, trying to release her hand. The heiress seized it more tightly and felt completely angered at how naïve she had been. Dipper had told her a hundred times since they had known of the party that it was not a good idea that he came, and she had thought he just didn't like social parties. She realized now what Dipper had feared to happen, and that caused her an outburst of anger.

"You think he is worthless because you are richer?" Pacifica burst loudly with anger.

Everyone in the party grew silent and stared at the argument. Preston, who was standing on the stairs, had been hearing the conversation for a while with great interest.

"Who do you think you are to talk to Dipper like that, huh?" Pacifica approached the first girl and threatened her with her forefinger. "You, Tiffany? If my father's company stops supplying your father's, you'll be a lower-class in less than a month! I think I’m gonna ask my father to do that just for the fun of it."

Pacifica smiled smugly and felt a wave of satisfaction washing over her when she saw that the girl gaping at her in a mixture of surprise and terror.

"And you, Aubrey? Your father works for mine! Have a little respect for who you talk to. And Sarah, what were you laughing at? You aren't even upper-class! None of you are fit to tie Dipper's shoelaces, let alone mine!" Pacifica concluded with a smug chuckle.

The three girls took a step backwards, scared of the heiress.

"Now I'm afraid you'll have to leave. This party is not for you." Pacifica pointed at the exit.

"W-what? You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. My father is the host." Pacifica shrugged. “I do whatever I want in MY party.

"B-but that's not p-proper…"

"My goodness! You are right! You can't just leave like that." Pacifica palmed her forehead, feigning surprise. "First off, you'll bow and apologize to Dipper. Then you'll leave through the maintenance door. The main door is for the upper-class only." The heiress smiled with malice.

There was a long awkward silence afterwards. The girls looked at each other with no idea of what to do. Then, someone in the crowd cleared their throat. The three girls looked around themselves and realized that every guest in the party was silently staring at them expectantly. Feeling their faces burning in embarrassment with every pair of eyes fixed on them, they bowed their heads slightly to Dipper.

"Lower." Pacifica demanded sternly.

The three girls bowed to the point that they practically kissed the floor. There was a _RIP!_ sound and one of the girls had to hold her dress to prevent it from tearing on her back, followed by a snicker from the crowd of guests. They apologized to Dipper, who had his eyes widened at the situation, and then they hurried their way out of the party.

Preston was no longer looking at his daughter but at the people in the party. He knew that, when these things happened, people began to murmur. He prickled up his ears trying to hear them.

"That was ruthless." Someone commented.

Preston counted one with his fingers.

"Nah, they got what they deserved. That girl has leadership potential." Other replied.

Preston counted two with his fingers and smiled.

"That's a Northwest over there. She put them in their place." Someone else said.

Preston didn't need to keep counting, since he was already filled with pride for his daughter. The Northwest patriarch had feared that his daughter would lose her identity without all the standards and stern education, but he realized right now how wrong he had been. He quickly made a gesture to the orchestra so that they resumed playing the music. When the people at the party heard the music again, everyone resumed their previous activities.

Back at the couple, Pacifica turned to Dipper and smiled.

"That was… unnecessarily mean. But thank you." Dipper squeezed her hand, feeling he was the luckiest person in that party.

"I had to teach them some etiquette." Pacifica smirked with malice. "Did you find any food you like?" She asked, noticing he was empty handed.

"I was looking and…" Dipper quickly searched the table, trying to find something. He knew Pacifica would feel bad if she saw him uncomfortable at the food. "…I finally decided to try these." Dipper picked a grape from a huge bowl with lots of fruits and put it in his mouth.

"Dipper, that's for decoration." Pacifica snickered.

"Really? But they are real fruit, not plastic." He took another one.

Pacifica smiled faintly and decided to try one herself. A couple minutes later, the music changed from ambience music to ball dance music.

“Come with me.” Pacifica pulled Dipper towards the dance floor. “We have to open the dance. I’m the host’s daughter.”

Dipper’s face contorted in distress. If he stepped on Pacifica’s feet when they danced in private, he was certain he would step on her twice as much now that they were in public with all those eyes fixed on them.

“Relax, Dork.” She felt him completely tensed up. “I’ll lead.”

Preston stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the couple as they danced. Priscilla approached him and grabbed his hand.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" She looked at her husband.

"Yes." Preston replied after lots of hesitation and plenty of chewing the insides of his mouth.

Mr. Northwest had definitely been impressed by how Pacifica had handled the situation. She had gained the respect of the people in the party even though she had suffered an outburst of anger. However, there was something that was still plaguing his mind.

"Was this the right choice?” He asked his wife. “Will Pacifica be happy in the long run?"

"Look at them. What do you see?"

The music was about to end and Pacifica spun Dipper, much to the latter's surprise. She began to giggle happily until Dipper reciprocated the spun, leaving her dumbfounded in his arms. They then continued dancing, but closely embraced. Every time they spun, Preston could see how Pacifica had her head rested on Dipper’s shoulder, and how her face expressed complete happiness with her eyes closed and her smile broad.

"I'm going to regret this." Preston muttered and sighed. "What's the boy's name?" He asked his wife, since he had once again forgotten.

"I don't know. Pacifica calls him Dipper." Priscilla shrugged.

"I'm not going to call him Dipper with everyone here looking at us." He declined the idea.

"If you want him to come here, simply call Pacifica and he will come behind." She suggested.

Preston called Pacifica to get her attention and then he gestured for them both to approach. The couple grew stiff immediately, since Preston had never showed any interest in talking to Dipper. They became more and more scared of what could happen as they walked towards her parents.

"Dipper, was it?" Preston asked once they were in front of him.

Dipper nodded in confirmation, slightly surprised that Preston got his name right in the first try.

"Is your relationship with my daughter serious?" He asked plainly.

"Dad!" Pacifica flushed slightly.

"Yes." Dipper replied seriously.

"Is your father still unemployed?" Preston continued.

"Dad…" Pacifica said this time in a warning tone.

"Dear, leave us alone for a second." Preston asked.

Pacifica looked at Dipper for confirmation. He gave her hand a squeeze and displayed a small but reassuring smile. The heiress nodded hesitantly and let go of Dipper's hand, leaving with her mother towards the crowd of guests.

"Is he?"

"Yes." Dipper mumbled.

"This is for you.” Preston handled him a couple of papers, including the picture of a house. “I have acquired a few more proprieties in my business trip to London. I want to rent them very cheaply to my employees here in Gravity Falls."

"What… what is this?" Dipper’s eyes widened.

"Tell your father to call me. When the summer is over, he'll work in Gravity Falls so that you can live here and stay with my daughter."

"Oh. I-I don't what t-to say." Dipper stammered, a surge of emotions filling his mind as his eyes welled up.

"Don't say anything then. Just don't cry. This is a social party." Preston shrugged.

"Thank you." Dipper managed to mumble.

"And never hurt my daughter." Preston said sternly.

"Never." Dipper fixed his eyes in his, his expression completely serious.

"Good. Now go with her." He patted the boy in the shoulder, turning around with his back at him.

Preston still had a feeling that he would regret that. He saw how Dipper approached Pacifica, his eyes still glued on the papers. Pacifica looked at the papers too in confusion. Dipper explained it to her, and then pointed at her father. The next thing Preston knew was that a blonde and purple flash had flown through the room and tackled him into a hug.

"Was this enough, dear?" He reciprocated the hug.

"Yes." Pacifica replied, embracing her father tightly.

And the feeling that he would regret his decision vanished from Preston's mind.


	2. Sandwiched Between Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica goes for the last sleepover of the summer in the Shack. Mabel is in for a surprise.

It was the evening of the day after the party. Mabel was bouncing happily to the Shack’s main door to answer the doorbell. When she opened the door, the brunette had to burst into giggles. In front of her stood Pacifica wearing a brown trench coat, a hat and sunglasses, even though it was already dark outside.

"What?" The heiress snapped in annoyance.

"Going incognito, sis-sis?" She asked playfully.

"Shut up and take me upstairs so that I can take this ridiculous outfit off." Pacifica removed her sunglasses and let herself inside the building, carrying two huge travel bags.

“How many nights are you staying?” Mabel pointed at the bags.

“Only tonight. This is all absolutely necessary stuff.” She looked around herself. “Where’s your brother?”

“He’s upstairs. Let me help you with those.”

Mabel went to grab one of the bags but Pacifica handled her both.

“Nuh-huh. I’m not taking them both.” Mabel shook her head. “You take one.”

“Can’t we call the butlers?” Pacifica snapped her fingers and waited for someone to pop into the hall and grab her bags, but nothing happened. “Right. No butlers.”

“Oh my, sis-sis.” Mabel giggled. “We leave you alone for 10 days and you get all spoiled again.”

“Mhm. Fine, I’ll take one.” She rolled her eyes.

Dipper was lying casually on his back on his bed while reading a mystery magazine. The boy was shirtless since he had stained his t-shirt earlier when having supper and he hadn't bothered to put a new one on. He was, after all, not expecting Pacifica until a few hours later. Dipper heard Mabel's characteristic bounces and then the door opening.

"Hey bro-bro! You may want to put something on." Mabel snickered.

"Mhmm." Dipper replied without lifting his gaze from the magazine and scratched his belly idly. “Maybe later.”

"Hey Dipper."

Dipper recognized the voice instantly. He jumped up from the bed and glanced at the clock. The boy facepalmed inwardly as he had lost track of the time.

"P-Pacifica! I didn't expect you so soon!" He quickly tidied his hair up with his hands in an attempt to look more presentable but Pacifica didn't care about his disarranged hair.

The heiress had her eyes fixed Dipper's naked upper-body. Pacifica hadn't seen the boy's bare chest in eleven days, even though she had fantasized about it most of the nights, and now that it was there in front of her, she was certain there was something different about it. Dipper looked slightly more toned than how he had been during the boat trip. His wiry arm muscles were the same but his chest looked a little harder. Pacifica’s mouth fell open at the sight before her.

"Haha, stop messing with your hair.” Mabel elbowed her brother. “Pacifica has already lost it for this. Boop." She poked Dipper in the chest.

"Don't do that!" Dipper patted Mabel's hand away.

"Are you hungry, Paz-Paz? I've made your favorite cookies!" Mabel changed topics once she was denied the poking.

Pacifica nodded very slowly, still looking at Dipper's chest. The boy, now feeling self-conscious at all the staring, crossed his arms over it.

"I'll go get them then!" Mabel chirped and left the couple alone.

“Dipper…” Pacifica walked up to Dipper now that Mabel was gone, still not believing her eyes. “Oh my gosh, what have you been doing these last ten days?”

The heiress pushed Dipper’s arms out of the way and landed a hand on his chest. It was definitely firmer than she remembered.

“You noticed it? I can barely see any difference.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I remembered how you said you liked the muscles in my arms so… I asked Grunkle Stan to give me some boxing lessons. Just the basics.”

Pacifica nodded stupidly and moved her other hand to his upper arm. That was indeed also harder.

“So,” Dipper continued. “He’s been making me carry stuff upstairs and punch a bag every day nonstop. He says I have to start hard to get the body used to it, but I think I’ve overdone it.” He rubbed his shoulder. “I don’t feel stronger; just sore.”

“I’ll give you a massage later.” Pacifica blurted out and moved both hands to his chest now. “Oh my gosh… I want to do it now. When does your sister go to sleep!?”

“But…” Dipper snickered at her eagerness. “Mabel and I sleep in the same room, remember?” He gave her a lopsided smile.

“Well, I’m not missing tonight’s chance to make out, so we’ll have to be quiet.” Pacifica giggled and then looked at his face for the first time. “Oh! Oh my gosh, your hair is a complete mess!”

“You notice that now?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” She tittered. “Can you put something on? My eyes keep moving down to your chest! I can’t help it! I hadn’t seen your face until now!”

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed a t-shirt. He knew his chest was in no way developed enough to earn that admiration, but he felt flattered nonetheless and smiled. With nothing else to distract her, Pacifica stopped seeing Dipper as a piece of meat, and saw him instead as whom he was: her boyfriend.

“Hi.” She gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek in her hand. “I’ve missed you. I love you.”

Dipper grinned from ear to ear, cupped her cheek as well and gave her a soft kiss. Pacifica wrapped her arm around his shoulders to deepen the kiss and Dipper reciprocated her actions by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Once they parted for breathing, Dipper pecked her upper lip and Pacifica held his lower lip trapped in between hers, claiming it for herself and pulling at it gently. Dipper seized the opportunity and gave a lick to her nose, earning a giggle from the heiress. She let go of his lower lip and rested her forehead on his to stare into his eyes.

"I've missed this too." Dipper flustered and rubbed her sides up and down.

“And?”

“Oh, and I love you.” Dipper tittered.

“Hmm.” Pacifica smirked at him. “Your hair is a mess and makes you ugly, by the way.”

“Really?” Dipper raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at the heiress. “Well, then your trench coat is ugly and not trendy at all, by the way.”

Pacifica gasped at the insult at her fashion sense.

“I can fix that in a sec.” She shrugged and removed her trench coat, revealing her usual purple dress and black leggings outfit. "So… can I ask you to show me something?" She flushed slightly.

"Sure." Dipper shrugged.

Mabel had a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies. She had been cooking them all day to make a lot, since the brunette knew how much Pacifica liked them. The heiress had practically devoured the entire bowl the last time she had been at the Shack more than two weeks ago. Mabel was about to open her shared bedroom's door when she thought back and leaned her ear on the door instead, hoping to hear some gossip material.

"It's got bigger than last time!" Pacifica praised.

"Yeah, I've been working on it. Do you wanna touch it?" Dipper suggested.

"Sure!” She giggled. “Haha, it’s great! Now I need both hands to grab it completely!"

"Ow, but don't squeeze it!” He protested. “I'm a little sore, remember?"

"Sorry. Is this better?"

"Mmmm, yes.” Dipper hummed appreciatively. “Vertical strokes like that feel great."

"Um… can you make it go hard in my hand?" She then gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh, it's moving! Do it again!"

Mabel's eyes bulged out, since what she was picturing in her mind by the conversation was amusing and embarrassing at the same time. The brunette flushed slightly and opened her bedroom door slowly, expecting a rather compromising scene. Inside her shared bedroom, however, Dipper and Pacifica were just sat on his bed and she had both hands grasping Dipper's upper arm while he flexed his biceps repeatedly and Pacifica giggled in return. Mabel sighed in relief but also in disappointment, since the alternative would have been a priceless teasing material. She saved in the corner of her mind ten or twenty shafts and wieners related puns for the future just in case.

"I’m dying to see what you brought in those bags.” Mabel offered them the cookie bowl. Dipper declined the offer since he had just started a muscle building diet, but Pacifica took a couple. “Can you open the now?”

"You're going to love this." She put a cookie in her mouth opened the first bag. "This is my pillow." The heiress handed her the purple bed accessory.

"It's… silky." Mabel was slightly disappointed since she had been hoping something more impressive.

"And this is Goldilocks, my plush llama toy." Pacifica handed her the toy, which was as big as the pillow.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel squealed and grabbed the plush toy to hug it. "It's huge! And so fluffy! Where did you get it?"

"Dipper won it for me at the funfair." Pacifica smiled broadly, pecking the boy in the cheek and devouring another cookie.

"Really? You scallywag!" Mabel giggled and shoved her brother, who fell back on the bed. "What else have you brought?" Mabel left the toy on the bed very carefully. In Mabel's eyes, all plush toys deserved the most care, just in case they were secretly alive.

"Let’s see…" Pacifica took the other bag and opened it. "A toothbrush, a towel, a spare outfit, two pair of socks, two different pajamas, this one is in case it’s a cold night…" She showed a long sleeved purple shirt and white sweatpants. "…and this one is in case it’s hot night." She showed a short sleeved purple shirt and white shorts.

"I… I think it’s pretty hot tonight!" Dipper blurted out, picturing Pacifica in his mind with the shorts. The heiress blushed and Mabel snickered.

"Right…" She ignored her boyfriend's reaction at her sleepwear. "And I also brought my dresses sketchbook."

"Ohh! Show me, show me!" Mabel bounced on the floor and sat on her bed.

Pacifica smiled, finally finding someone she could share her artistic abilities with, and sat next to Mabel, taking another four cookies and devouring them quickly. Dipper in the meantime glared slightly at the plush llama toy and hid it discreetly back in the bag. The boy was jealous that the toy would receive more attention than him that night in the hugging department. He picked up Pacifica's pillow and placed it next to his on his bed so that everything was ready for the night. He then sat on the edge of his bed and stared at both girls with a smile. Pacifica was grinning with a cookie in her mouth while Mabel taught her how to knit. The heiress began clumsily and slowly at first, but soon she managed a good pace and did a sleeve with purple wool.

"Look! I made a sock!" She showed it to Mabel, proud as a peacock of her work.

"Why is it open on both ends?" The brunette was bewildered at the sock and grabbed it to examine it closely.

"Um…" Pacifica was not about to admit she didn't know how to close one of the ends. "It's a… fingerless sock, for the summer of course." She tried to sound convincing.

"That's…” Mabel stared at the ‘sock’ with a frown for a few second and then her face perked up. “…so cool!" She stared at it now in awe as if she had just rediscovered knitting. "Speaking of weird stuff! I've got something for you two! Stand up!"

The cheerful brunette got up from bed and pulled at Dipper and Pacifica until they were standing Pacifica before Dipper.

"There… no, wait. Right here." Mabel were very close to each other. "Now you raise your arms, and you hug her."

Dipper and Pacifica flushed slightly red and complied. She raised her arms over her head and he wrapped his around her belly. Seeing that they were in position, Mabel reached under her bed for a box and fished out a huge sky blue sweater. With some effort, she managed to force the sweater on them. It was big, with two turtlenecks so that both Dipper and Pacifica could fit in it and poke their heads out, but it only had sleeves for Pacifica’s arms, leaving Dipper’s restrained inside the sweater.

"What's… this for?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow, seeing that in the front of the sweater it read _'I'm being hugged!'_

"It's a double sweater! You can hug in it!" She chirped happily and took a picture of the couple with the camera.

"But I can't take my hands out. There are no sleeves for me." Dipper pointed out.

"And I can't turn around to hug Dipper." The heiress pointed out another flaw.

"It's for hugging while sleeping, silly." Mabel giggled, seeing that they didn’t get it. She took another picture.

"Right." Pacifica still didn't see why she had sleeves and Dipper didn't. "You shouldn't have bothered, but thanks. I guess."

"Of course I should have! This is my parting gift since we won't see each other until Christmas." The brunette smiled sadly.

"What?" Pacifica tried to turn around to look at Dipper, but he was stuck to her back inside the sweater. "You haven't told her?"

"I was waiting for you to come. Why should I keep all the Mabel love for myself?" Dipper smiled.

"Oh no. No way. Let me out of here." The heiress tried to squirm her way out of the sweater but Dipper had an iron grip around her belly. "I don't need any more bone crushing hugs!"

"What? What's going on?" Mabel raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You'll like it, Pacifica." Dipper smiled and pecked her cheek from behind. "Mabel, Pacifica's father has hired dad and we are living in a house here in Gravity Falls when the summer is over!"

"I… Does that mean…?" The brunette asked with her eyes widening, the camera sliding from her hands and falling on the bed.

"Yup."

"A house?" Mabel was gawking by now in shock with her eyes bulging.

"Two stories and even guest rooms. You can have all the sleepovers you want now." He nodded.

"AHHH!" Mabel tackled Pacifica and Dipper into a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch. Great.” Pacifica chuckled and tried to push Mabel away. “This is so how I wanted to die: Sandwiched between a pair of twins."

"Thank-you-Thank-you-Thank-you!" She tightened the embrace even more and buried her face in Pacifica's shoulder.

"Hug her back.” Dipper encouraged her. “I promise you'll like it."

"Fine. But only so that she lets go of me."

The heiress wrapped her arms around Mabel and squeezed her. She did it reluctantly at first, but then she noticed something: Mabel's sweater made her soft and fluffy to the touch, and Pacifica felt like hugging her tighter. The brunette was so cheerful that she had begun bouncing a little and Pacifica couldn't help but smile. Her happiness was very contagious and her fluffy outfit made it even more. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Mabel and embraced her tightly, laughing happily.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper!” Mabel chirped. “Pacifica is hugging me! Quick! Get the camera for the scrapbook opportunities!" Mabel urged at what looked like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I can't get out." Dipper said plainly, stuck inside the sweater.

"Oh. Right."

"Don't worry. I think I'll hug you more in the future." Pacifica smiled, squeezing Mabel between her arms.

"If we’re living in Gravity Falls… we are all going to Gravity Falls High together! I have to tell Candy and Grenda!" She bounced happily on the spot. "And you have to tell Wendy, bro-bro." Mabel teased her brother.

"Uh… yeah." Dipper chuckled nervously, having felt Pacifica tensing up between his arms. "I'll call her on the phone or… send her an email?"

"We'll tell her together." She noted mentally to kiss Dipper very explicitly in front of the redhead. "I can't bicker with her anyway. She'll be the captain of my volleyball team." Pacifica smiled broadly at the prospect of having a team to play with that year, since no one ever wanted to play with her before, being too afraid to accidentally harm the town's most prestigious heiress. "Um… can you let go of me now? It's a little uncomfortable after a while."

"Sure. Let me just…" Mabel let go of Pacifica and pulled the sweater swiftly over the couple’s head.

Free from the double sweater and Dipper's grip, Pacifica went for the cookie bowl and ate the remaining three cookies. She had been starving for those all week.

"How many of those have you eaten?" Dipper was amused.

"Mhm-teen." Pacifica replied with a full mouth.

"Didn't you have dinner at the manor?" Mabel couldn’t help but notice that Pacifica had eaten most of the bowl herself.

"I did, but I love these. So… when are we going to sleep?" Pacifica asked, picking up her 'cold nights' sleepwear just to see Dipper's face. She giggled, seeing how disappointed he looked, and grabbed the 'hot nights' one instead.

"How about… now?" Dipper looked expectantly at Mabel.

"Sure, I'll go tell Grunkle Stan to bring the extra mattress." The cheerful brunette shrugged.

"I don't need another mattress." Pacifica smiled sultry and grabbed Dipper's hand.

"Yeah, about that… I’m pretty sure Grunkle Stan won’t see it okay, so we we don't want him to know about it, do we?" Mabel smiled slyly.

"Good point. Go do that, I'll put this on in the meantime." The heiress disappeared inside the small closet.

"Dipper! Dipper!” Mabel immediately pulled Dipper closer for gossiping. “Tell me, what are you going to do?"

"Sleep." Dipper replied plainly, unwilling to gossip with his sister about what he did with Pacifica at night.

"C’moooon, Dipper!" Mabel whined playfully.

"Nope. That's private." He declined sternly.

"Are you gonna go for the booty? You think she is gonna let you touch the boobs?" The brunette waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I'm not answering the first one, and I don't know about the second one, but I'd like to do that again." He babbled, flushing crimson red.

Mabel gasped and her eyes widened.

"Did she let you touch them? Were they big? How much?" She began showering him with questions, much to Dipper's horror.

"I'm hearing you two through the door,” Pacifica said from inside the closet. “And no, Dipper, I already let you touch them once and I didn't like it, but yes, Mabel, bigger than yours."

"That was mean, sis-sis. We'll see who’s bigger in a few years." Mabel said mischievously.

"In a few years I'll still be bigger but you'll be taller." The heiress shrugged remembering her dream, even though they couldn't see the gesture since she was inside the closet.

"What?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Come with me." Dipper pulled his twin out of the bedroom by the wrist before Pacifica heard anything else about what they were talking about. "Mabel, I don't feel comfortable talking about that stuff with you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, bro-bro. Do you need any relationship advice from a pro?" She asked cheerfully, eager to act as professional matchmaker.

"Heh… I'd say I am already more experienced in relationships than you." He chuckled.

"Really? First Pacifica picks on me because of my chest and now you pick on me because of that?" Mabel feigned being offended.

"Mabel, I know you enough to see when you’re pretending." Dipper raised an eyebrow, knowing she was not upset at all.

"Then you know you can trust me on this." The brunette countered.

"Hmm, maybe you are right…. Alright. How do I get her to take off her shirt?" He said with a blush.

"Oh, um… I don't know. Try taking off your t-shirt first." She suggested.

"I already take off my t-shirt first!" Dipper was slightly amused by the poor advice.

"Then… don't take off your t-shirt first?" Mabel raised an eyebrow, since it seemed very obvious.

"That's stup—Wait… That might actually work!" he chuckled and facepalmed.

"See? I'm still the alpha twin! Now get in there and make Pacifica take off her shirt while I talk to Grunkle Stan!" The brunette demanded.

Dipper nodded slowly, slightly threatened by the determined way his sister had worded it. He got back to his shared bedroom and found Pacifica sat on the edge of his bed, rocking her legs back and forth and looking at him with a playful smile. Dipper saw that her shorts left lots of her thigh bare and that she was wearing long white socks to compensate the exposed skin. He had seen the heiress before in her swimsuit which revealed way more skin, but he thought that just the right amount of exposed skin was completely entrancing.

"Aren't you going to be a little cold in that? Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added with a blush.

"I thought that my dorky boyfriend would make use of his warm feet and sweaty hands to warm me up." She shrugged, pulling Dipper to sit beside her on the edge of his bed.

"He'll probably do that, but only once his energetic sister is asleep." Dipper looked warily over his shoulder towards the bedroom's door.

"Maybe he could give me something in advance." Pacifica waggled her eyebrows playfully and squeezed his hands. “You know, as an incentive.”

Dipper smiled and landed a quick peck on Pacifica's lips. The heiress closed her eyes, ready to enjoy Dipper's caresses, but she didn't feel anything else. She opened her eyes again and he was just there staring at her.

"That’s all?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh… no?" Dipper leaned closer to kiss her again but Pacifica stopped him.

"Let me show you what I meant." She said as a predatory smile crept over her face.

Pacifica pounced on top of Dipper, squishing him on the mattress, pressing her lips zealously on his and plunging her tongue inside. Dipper yelped and began making 'mhmm' noises, thrashing with his arms and legs in surprise. He wrapped one around her back and the other landed with a soft smack on her exposed thig, squeezing it hard since he needed to breathe. Out of pure dumb's luck, that caused the heiress to moan and part her oral invasion, which stopped Dipper's thrashing and allowed them to hear the loud footsteps coming upstairs. Dipper's eyes widened and pushed Pacifica off himself. She quickly jumped backwards, landed on Mabel's bed and sat on the edge there, cleaning the saliva hanging from her mouth with the back of her hand. Both of them flushed crimson red at the prospect of being caught like that.

"Bad news, Pacifica!" Mabel entered the bedroom, bouncing happily. "Whoa, did something happen?"

"No." Both of them quickly lied.

Stan entered the bedroom behind his niece.

"Sorry kiddo, I sold the spare mattress for six hundred bucks two weeks ago."

"Who paid six hundred dollars for that old and terrible mattress?" The heiress was astonished.

"I don't know, some idiot probably. All I see are wallets when people offer me money." He shrugged. "You'll have to sleep with…" Stan's eyes widened when he realized for the first time how both kids were blushing and how there was a clear red handprint on Pacifica's thigh. "…Mabel. Definitely with Mabel."

"Sure. No problem." Pacifica realized her mistake too late and hid the handprint with her hand.

"Yay! Girl's sleepover!" Mabel quickly took off her sweater, since she wore her nightshirt already under it.

Stan stood in the doorframe, waiting for them to get in their beds to turn off the lights. Pacifica and Mabel got in her bed, but there was only one pillow. Dipper took a silky purple pillow that was on his bed and handled it to Pacifica with a flush of embarrassment. Then they all got ready to sleep, Mabel next to the wall and Pacifica on the other side, looking at Dipper.

"Keep an eye on these two, will you, pumpkin?" Stan looked at his niece, guessing that Pacifica would most probably switch beds once he left.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan! I'll do the Mabel Wall." Mabel giggled.

The heiress yelped as the brunette grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over her body to the other side so that she faced the wall instead of Dipper and Mabel lay in between the two of them as a preventive wall.

"Let go of me!" Pacifica thrashed and wiggled her way out, attacking Mabel's armpits. The brunette burst into laughter and went for Pacifica's belly, in return causing the same effect on her.

"Um…" Stan scratched his temple, not sure anymore who would be best of the two twins to share a bed with the heiress. "I'll be back in a while to make sure everything is alright." He turned off the lights and closed the door.

The moment the door closed, Pacifica crawled over Mabel to go to Dipper's bed, but Mabel grabbed her leg and prevented her from leaving.

"Wait. Grunkle Stan said he would be back." Mabel reminded the heiress.

"I don't think he'll be back." Pacifica countered, urging to get into Dipper's bed.

"We have all night, Princess. There is no need to rush anything." Dipper gave her a reassuring smile.

"Fine. I want extra hugging later then." She complied, getting back into Mabel's bed and facing Dipper.

"I can hug you in the meantime if you want, 'princess'." Mabel giggled and rested one arm over Pacifica's body.

"Don't call me that, but um… sure. I guess." Pacifica felt slightly uneasy at the idea, but she decided to give it a try since she had enjoyed hugging her before.

The heiress snuggled her back closer to Mabel and the brunette drew one arm over her body and hugged her. Pacifica knew instantly that it was not the same sensation. Mabel's hand was just draped over her, whereas Dipper's always pulled her against himself and stroked her skin idly. Mabel was neither trying to intertwine her legs with hers nor sliding her other arm under her body to pull her closer. Pacifica had to admit it was comfortable to feel her hand on her side, but it wasn’t achieving the comfort Dipper always granted her with all their body contact when they spooned together. She sighed discreetly, slightly disappointed.

“Your hair is so silky!” Mabel patted it in awe.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and then stared at Dipper. He was throwing jealous glares at his twin and Pacifica couldn’t help but smirk. She rolled over and faced Mabel.

"Your brother doesn't like it when you stroke my hair." She whispered and looked at the brunette in the eyes.

“He gets jealous?” Mabel saw Pacifica nodding and giggled.

The brunette snuggled a little closer and got comfortable. Pacifica didn’t stop smirking at her, and Mabel wasn’t about to look away. Both former rivals began a staring contest, mere inches away from each other. Their smiles turned into grins when they realized there was not going to be a winner anytime soon.

Mabel liked Pacifica’s eyes. They had certain sparkling of determination, as if the heiress could do anything she proposed herself to do, and Mabel found that admirable. She herself was somewhat like that, and she felt Pacifica and herself could be the greatest of friends if the heiress allowed it. Mabel however felt a little dizzy after a while and forgot all her inner inhibitions. She recognized this feeling, she had felt like it a few times before, and she raised her hand instinctively, trying to stroke Pacifica's cheek to display her newfound affection. The heiress grabbed her hand to stop her, losing the staring contest as her gaze was drawn towards Mabel's hand.

"You cheated!" Pacifica hissed and laughed at the brunette.

"I… um… yeah! You caught me!" Mabel tittered and flushed crimson red.

"Wait a second…"

Pacifica recognized the blush, since she had seen it in her twin brother thousands of times. She lowered her voice instantly, since Dipper couldn't hear what they were going to talk about under any circumstances.

"You meant to…?" The heiress said with her eyes widening in realization.

“I-I think I just crushed on… you, so… yes?” Mabel flushed even more and looked at her completely embarrassed.

"Oh. Well… This was… unexpected." Pacifica sighed since the situation had completely taken her off-guard.

The heiress had ended up being very fond of the brunette, but she could neither do that nor wanted to hurt her. Pacifica was in love with Dipper, and that only made the situation even worse because if she decided to give it a try with Mabel and Dipper ever found out, Mabel would feel bashful. Pacifica knew it was just a small one-sided crush. She hoped it was a small crush, since those things had solution.

"I'm sorry Mabel but I don't share your feelings." Pacifica murmured.

"I know…” She sighed and nodded very slowly. “Look, forget I said anything, okay? This is just me having my weekly crush on someone random.” She waved her hand dismissively and giggled.

Pacifica couldn’t help but sigh in complete relief.

“Can we…” Mabel added. “…be friends at least?"

The heiress couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. She had guessed what Mabel was feeling since she had been scared that Dipper would not reciprocate her feelings at the start, but she also knew what she would have liked in case Dipper rejected her.

"Better yet: We can be sisters." Pacifica brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Mabel perked up on the spot, rejoicing in the embrace and wrapping her arms around Pacifica's back to hug her back. Pacifica appreciated that this time the hug wasn’t strong enough for her to fear for her ribs. Once they parted, Mabel was smiling broadly just as usual.

"Boop." Mabel poked Pacifica's nose.

"Don't do that!" She giggled, poking her in the same spot.

Mabel quickly answered with another poke and there was soon a barrage of pokes in Mabel's bed, leaving both girls laughing heartily.

"I don't think Grunkle Stan is coming back." Mabel commented once their laughter ceased.

"Yeah, he was probably trying to mess with us." Dipper added from his bed.

"Well, I guess it's time for cuddling then." Pacifica giggled happily as she jumped from one bed to the other with her pillow in her hand, landing in Dipper's arms.

Pacifica quickly adjusted herself and nestled her back on his chest, sighing happily as Dipper wrapped his arms around her, one around her upper-chest above her breasts and the other around her belly, pulling her the closest he could. He began tracing the silky shirt, giving Pacifica caresses as he intertwined his legs with hers and pecked her scalp. Pacifica thought there couldn't be any other way of receiving more physical contact and she loved the feeling. She began stroking Dipper's forearm and squeezing the hand over her chest lovingly. She couldn’t help but compare it with how Mabel had hugged her earlier, and she preferred Dipper’s way more lustful way of hugging her. Thinking of Mabel made the heiress look at her and see how Mabel sighed and rolled onto her other side, giving them her back.

"Dipper…" Pacifica whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I need to do something important." She squeezed the hands wrapped around her body.

"Sure." He removed his hands and let her go.

Pacifica got up from the bed and went to her bag. She grabbed her plush llama toy Goldilocks and then walked up to Mabel and tapped her shoulder, making her roll over to face her. She still had a sad face.

"I want you to take care of Goldilocks for me."

"Really? But… Dipper won it for you!" Mabel countered, unsure if she should accept the gift.

"And now I'm giving it to you. I see you don’t have any big plush toy." Pacifica placed the plush toy in her hands "She likes to have her hair stroked and to be hugged tightly because she feels cold and alone at night." She mumbled sadly, since that was in fact herself when she was lonely, but the heiress knew Mabel would appreciate the toy more than she would ever do.

"Thanks!" Mabel chirped, taking the plush llama in her arms and hugging it tightly. "I'm going to love her so much!" She giggled and buried her face in the toy to cuddle it.

"I know." Pacifica muttered at her choice of words and walked back to Dipper's bed. She slumped on it, lying on her back beside Dipper.

"You loved that toy. Why did you do that?" Dipper asked in a whisper.

"Because, as you once told me, when you receive a gift you have to give something in return. The shard of ice has melted and slipped through my fingers, but that doesn't mean that her shard has to melt and slip too." She sighed, sad at the loss of her favorite and only toy but happy for the brunette.

Dipper's eyes widened in realization.

"Mabel has a thing for y—?"

"Never tell her you know it, Dipper. She'd feel terrible." Pacifica interrupted him.

"I won't." He quickly reassured.

Dipper knew Mabel and he shared a lot of things, but it was not up to him to share Pacifica. He felt bad for his twin, since he knew how it felt to be rejected even if this was just a weekly crush. The boy noted mentally to never glare at Mabel again when she was with Pacifica and took a peek to see what she was doing. Mabel was happily petting the plush toy's blonde hair and hugging it tightly. Dipper felt a wave of relief wash over him and then looked back at Pacifica.

"Thank you, Princess. I'm so proud of what you have just done." He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "I'm very lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as me. Thanks to you everything has changed to the better in my life.” She smiled warmly, stroking the hand on her cheek with her own hand. “I was afraid I would end up with someone obnoxious chosen by my parents."

"I'm still luckier. If not for you, Mabel and I would have ended up apart and Stan and Ford would have kept their bickering." He countered, kissing her again.

"You're exaggerating." She snickered.

"I'm not. There was a rift between Mabel and me because of Great Uncle Ford's arrival. I didn't feel like talking to her and she didn't want to come monster hunting with me." He explained. "Then you appeared. I needed girl advice and Mabel wanted to play matchmaker, and we bonded once more. I love you, Pacifica, and because of that, Stan and Ford solved their differences. I'm the luckiest for having you, and I know we will be always together."

Pacifica gave a long and satisfied sigh, feeling as if someone had squeezed her heart very softly and lovingly. She pulled Dipper to lean on top of herself and kissed him. The heiress grabbed one of his hands in hers and traced it down her side, rejoicing in the touch. Then she began directing it along her belly towards her breast, willing to endure some small discomfort in order to grant him pleasure as a reward. The movement was so slow that Dipper didn't notice where it was headed until his hand was almost at its goal.

"Well, that speech definitely grants him the rights for some groping." Mabel giggled from her bed.

The couple stopped immediately. They had completely forgotten about Mabel halfway through their 'I'm luckier' talk and they had raised their voices, accidentally alerting the brunette, who had stopped stroking the toy and was looking at them in amusement.

"We'll wait until she’s asleep.” Pacifica whispered. “Cover us with the bed sheets."

They waited under the covers, Pacifica on her side and Dipper hugging her back, both of them with their eyes closed. Mabel grew bored eventually and rolled onto her other side, stroking the plush toy until she fell asleep with a smile.

"Is she asleep?" The heiress whispered.

"Shh." Dipper hushed her. He was trying to listen. After a few seconds, there was a small whistling sound in the bedroom. "Yes. That sound is her braces when she breathes through the mouth."

Pacifica rolled onto her other side and faced her boyfriend. She smiled broadly and landed a kiss on his nose. Seeing how Dipper was grinning, she began stroking his cheek with one hand while snuggling closer.

"Dipper… Tell me more beautiful things." She closed her eyes, wishing to have her heart squeezed again.

"Oh, um… wait." Dipper scratched the back of his head. A few minutes ago he had talked from the heart and he couldn't do that on command. "You are uh… gorgeous?"

Pacifica hummed appreciatively, rubbing her forehead on his chin and urging for him to continue.

"Hmm… I love you." Dipper continued, feeling surer of himself.

Pacifica sighed happily and pressed her body against his, her lips barely brushing Dipper's.

"More." She purred, her warm breath reaching Dipper's mouth. It smelled of cookies.

"We'll always be together." He whispered.

Pacifica pushed him gently to lie on his back and crawled on top of him, fixing her blue eyes on his hazel ones.

"Let's imagine it's not like that."

"What?" Dipper was confused.

"Let's imagine that I’m leaving tomorrow and we’re not seeing each other again. Just for tonight for… fun." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, roleplay.” He reciprocated the smile. “Okay."

If they were going to play that, Dipper would like to be on top. He wrapped his arms around Pacifica and rolled with her, earning a yelp of surprise from the heiress. They had a glance at Mabel's bed to make sure she was still asleep and continued their caresses. Dipper dropped his weight on her body, squishing her on the mattress as he placed one leg between hers. Pacifica arched her back, throwing her head back and gasping at the amount of physical contact. She traced her hands along his back and pressed him closer against her body. Dipper began tracing a kissing line along her jawline and Pacifica giggled at the ticklish sensation. Then he went for her neck, gently suckling and nibbling the skin, careful not to leave any hickeys. The heiress felt a small pull on her lower belly that urged her to continue.

Her hands went from his back to his chest, pushing him to lean over her. She stuck out her tongue, waiting for Dipper to do what she liked, and he complied. Dipper opened his mouth and took her tongue inside, driving Pacifica crazy on the spot as he began lapping her muscle with his. When he felt her shudder in response, he stopped the flicking on his tongue and parted the kiss, sticking his own tongue out to fight for dominance. Both muscles bumped and entangled outside their mouths, Pacifica's tongue defending her mouth and Dipper's trying to invade it. Dipper won for the first time the tongue wrestle and happily slid it inside her mouth, swirling it around Pacifica's defeated tongue. She felt another pull in her lower belly and pushed Dipper away, panting slightly at the strange sensation. Dipper prompted himself on his elbows over Pacifica.

"Something wrong?" He asked, noticing how flushed she was.

"N-no. Push the covers away, Dipper. It's too hot in here." She fanned herself with her hand.

Dipper complied, getting off her and pushing the bed sheets down to the foot of the bed. Then he crawled back to his original position but Pacifica stopped him by pressing a hand on his chest. She stroked his skin through the cloth and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Take the t-shirt off." She whispered.

The sight of Pacifica licking her lips almost made Dipper forget his plan regarding clothing.

"How about… you take something off first?" He suggested awkwardly, uncertain at how she was going to react at it.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a hint of surprise.

"I mean…” Dipper tittered and lost his cool. “It's not fair that I’m the only one removing clothing."

"I can remove a sock or both if that makes you feel better." Pacifica smirked.

"Actually… I thought in a shirt for t-shirt kind of thing." He flushed crimson red.

Pacifica gasped and reflexively covered her chest with her hands at the idea. Dipper only saw her moving her hands quickly, and he yelped and reflexively protected his face from any possible slapping. They both stared at each other's reactions for a few seconds with a bewildered face, and then burst into giggles, shushing each other so to avoid waking Mabel up.

"You know what? You're right.” Pacifica smiled sultrily. “Take your t-shirt off and then I'll let you unbutton mine."

"The whole shirt?" Dipper’s eyes bulged at the proposition.

"Of course, silly, but only the shirt. I'll drop it on the floor after you’re done unbuttoning it and everything." Pacifica reassured.

Dipper didn't need any more reassurance. He knelt up and removed his t-shirt so hurriedly that there was a rip sound when the cloth tore on the hem. Pacifica giggled at his eagerness and spread her arms to grant him full access. Dipper unbuttoned the first button at the bottom of the shirt, then the second but, when he was at the third one, which would expose her bellybutton, his hands began to shake to the point that he was fidgeting rather than unbuttoning. He got stuck at the fifth button, two buttons under her breasts. Pacifica rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away, resuming the unbuttoning herself. She stared in amusement at how Dipper gulped and his eyes bulged out more after every button. Pacifica's eyes however bulged out too halfway through her unbuttoning while scanning his body for a completely different reason.

"Dipper… Whoa… I mean, that looks… uncomfortable." She flushed crimson red and pointed at Dipper's shorts.

There was the usual lifted tent, but bigger than usual and moving rhythmically to the point that Pacifica thought it would burst through the fabric any minute now. Even though the heiress felt mildly curious, she was also more certain now than ever that she was not ready for taking that step.

"I-I uh… yeah.” Dipper tittered and lay on his side to hide his erection with the sheets. “It's… a little tight."

"I don't think you'll be able to 'readjust' it this time." Pacifica giggled. She had given lots of thoughts out of curiosity about how he did that and she had ended up guessing Dipper tucked it with the hem of his boxers. If that was the case, the heiress was pretty sure that it would not work this time.

"Probably not." Dipper cursed his hormones inwardly, but kept staring at her expectantly.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Pacifica gave him an apologetic smile and resumed the unbuttoning. Once she was done, she threw shirt away and Dipper frowned at her.

"You are wearing a bra? I thought you took it off for sleeping." Dipper stared at the purple article of clothing, feeling slightly disappointed and cheated, but also completely entranced by all the revealed skin.

"I told you earlier.” She smiled mischievously. “I don't plan on sleeping tonight."

Pacifica had planned since the start to end up in her bra, but having the chance to tease her boyfriend by letting him think otherwise was priceless for her. Her eyes landed on his exposed chest. Her hands, with a mind of their own, began tracing a line starting on Dipper's forearms, going up to his shoulders, then down along his sides to his belly and finally upwards, cupping his chest and squeezing it, causing goosebumps all over Dipper's body and earning a shuddering sigh from him.

The boy landed his hands on her thighs, wishing to reciprocate the pleasure he was receiving. He gave them a squeeze and then traced his hands upwards, one reaching her belly and the other going for her backside, cupping and squeezing a buttcheek gently. Pacifica gasped and snuggled a little bit closer to give him an easier access to her rear, feeling another pleasurable pull in her lower belly. Dipper stroked her belly and, much to his surprise, managed to seize a small flab and squeezed it.

"Wow. This is new." Dipper said with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Oh my gosh, is that mine!?" Pacifica quickly stopped the enjoyment of his chest and looked at her own belly. The heiress realized that, even though she had a flat belly, she was not as skinny as ten days ago.

"Yup." Dipper chuckled and began pulling and pinching the extra flesh, enjoying the feeling in his hand.

"Don't do that!" She slapped his hand away from her belly. "How did this happen? I've never been fat before!"

"C’mon, Pacifica. You're not fat. That's just a small flab." He raised an eyebrow, thinking she was overreacting. Dipper himself hadn't noticed it until he had landed his hands on her belly, since it was such a small flab that it was not noticeable on plain sight.

"I knew I was eating too many sweets…" She ignored him. "…and my father let me quit from tennis, so I'm mostly idle apart from some jogging now and then, which I wasn't allowed to since I was grounded." Pacifica babbled, worried about her own image.

"Princess, look." He grabbed her hand and guided it to his own belly. "I've got one too! You don't have to worry about that." Dipper smiled warmly to calm her, but Pacifica's hands went from his belly to his chest and squeezed it. It was firm.

"These last ten days you’ve been working out for me and I've been getting fat for you." She sighed with a feeling of guilt. "I even ate practically all the bowl Mabel brought! Speaking of which, how is that your sister isn't fat with those eating habits?"

"Because she bounces when she is happy." Dipper chuckled at such an easy question about his energetic sister.

"But she is always happy—Oh." She giggled at her obliviousness. "Anyway, I won't begin with volleyball until school starts so… I need a different sport in the meantime." Pacifica concluded, pondering about the multiple alternatives.

"If you need a new sport, I can take you mystery hunting every day." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "But know that I don't mind that small flab. In fact, it is more Pacifica for me to love." Dipper pushed her gently to lie on her back and he leaned perpendicularly over her, kissing her belly very softly.

Pacifica felt another pull, slightly stronger than the previous ones, and gave a gentle tug at Dipper’s hair to make him stop his caresses.

"Well… I guess I'm… growing up and I could use the extra calories and stuff…" She perked up, seeing the positive side of the situation.

"Speaking of growing, I'd say your um… They are bigger too." He flushed crimson red and pointed at Pacifica's purple bra.

"You think so? Now that you mention it, I felt my bra slightly tighter yesterday, but I don't know…" The heiress cupped her breasts in her hands through the bra. She was neither flat nor big, but she was big enough to fill her own hands, and Dipper gulped.

"I-can-help." He babbled, the sight of Pacifica cupping her own chest being too much for the boy.

Dipper extended one trembling hand warily towards his goal and Pacifica gave a reluctant sigh and removed her hands from her chest to let him try. Dipper cupped her breast through the bra very gently, trying not to make her uncomfortable, but Pacifica quivered nonetheless and pushed his hand away.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly, covering her bra with her forearms.

"Definitely a little bigger." He nodded.

"That's what I thought, but how do you know?" Pacifica asked curiously, since Dipper barely had any experience with her chest.

"I don't know, but it felt a little better than last time." Dipper smirked.

"Seriously? I'll give you 'I-can-help'." Pacifica glared at her boyfriend and reached for his nipples, twisting and pressing them.

"Ah—Oh! D-don't do that!" He yelped loudly scooted away from her.

"W-what's going on?" Mabel was awakened by the loud yelp and rolled onto her other side, facing the couple now with the plush toy still in her arms. The moment she saw Pacifica in her underwear and Dipper in his shorts, the brunette blushed slightly. "Um… you two need some privacy?"

"No!" Both of them yelped and flushed even redder.

Pacifica pulled the bed sheets over their bodies and Dipper lay on his back, squeezing his own chest awkwardly. The boy thought that, if that was what Pacifica partially felt when he tried to touch her breasts, he couldn't blame her for not letting him do so.

Mabel stared at them with an amused smile and hoped to get some teasing material, but Pacifica had her eyes fixed on hers, waiting for the brunette to fall asleep. Dipper recovered from the abuse of her sensible skin and rolled onto his side to snuggle on Pacifica's back.

Pacifica gasped for several reasons. Firstly, there was a strong pull in her lower belly when she felt Dipper's bare chest pressing against her almost bare back. Secondly, he had wrapped his arms around her belly and was squeezing her now easy to grab skin and that flab she hated so much. Thirdly and last, he made a kissing line from her shoulder to her neck, pushing away the covers to expose her body. Pacifica was about to remind Dipper about his sister, but there was already a whistling sound in the bedroom. Mabel had fallen asleep again.

The heiress rolled onto her other side, pushed Dipper to lie on his back, and then straddled his thigh. She moved her mouth to his chest, kissing and nibbling his skin. Dipper hummed in pleasure, stroking Pacifica's sides with his hands and squeezing her to make her give some appreciative humming as well. She began feeling soft pull after pull in her lower belly and panted slightly, the sensation becoming unbearable as her heart started racing. Dipper prompted on his elbows and leaned closer in an attempt to kiss her. Pacifica decided to ignore the pulls in her lower belly for now and leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his as she kissed Dipper deeply.

Their tongues danced outside their mouths until Dipper gave in and Pacifica began the oral exploration. Then he smirked and gave a hard slurp to her tongue, earning a moan from the heiress. She pulled her tongue out and bit Dipper's lower lip, making him raise his arms to hug her and causing both of them to slump on the bed. Pacifica bumped and practically bounced on Dipper's chest which caused a pull too many on her lower belly for the heiress.

"W-wait, wait… I c-can't go on…" She panted heavily in excitement, getting off Dipper and collapsing beside him.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked worriedly, thinking he could have harmed her somehow.

"I feel… not bad, but… weird. Let me catch my breath for a minute." She continued panting and fanning herself with one hand.

Dipper scanned the heiress to see what was wrong with her. Pacifica's blush had extended to her bare shoulders and she was wiggling, clenching and rubbing her thighs together. While one hand was fanning her, the other was pressing her lower belly awkwardly.

"Oh." Dipper's eyes widened in realization.

The boy recognized her gestures very well from that time he had been studying 'instructive cinematography' of the female body and Mabel had teased him for a week when she found out about his browser history. Pacifica's choice of words, however, made him ask.

"By… ‘weird’, you mean you don't know what's happening?"

"I'm not stupid, Dipper.” She gave him a glare. “I know this has something to do with your sweaty chest… right?" The glare was ruined by the doubtful tone in her voice and by how the blush on her face and shoulders deepened in color.

"Hmm… More or less." Dipper was astonished at the idea of knowing more of the female body than Pacifica, which inevitably caused him to reach the conclusion that he would need to act responsibly. He grabbed her shirt, which had landed on the bedpost, and handled it to her. "Put this on. I think we should stop for tonight."

"No, just a little more.” Pacifica shook her head and stroked Dipper's forearm. “I think it stopped now."

The boy threw her shirt back to the bedpost and spread his arms wide open. Pacifica smiled broadly since she knew already what that meant. He was going to love her the way she enjoyed so much. The heiress crawled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding one leg in between his as Dipper embraced her. She rested her forehead against his and brought a hand from his hair to his face, stroking his features while staring into his eyes. Dipper began to smile nervously under her constant stare, stroking her back lovingly with his hands.

"What?" He asked, reciprocating Pacifica's broad smile.

"I love you." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I love you more." Dipper replied, pecking her lips.

"I do more." She giggled, brushing her nose with his.

"No, I do." Dipper chuckled, pecking the tip of her nose.

"Are we really playing that silly game?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You can always surrender." He smirked and attempted to roll and place himself on top.

"Nope." Pacifica knelt up and held Dipper pinned Dipper’s shoulders on the bed.

The heiress grabbed Dipper's hands and placed them on her sides, making him support her weight while her hands began to smother his face in caresses. He smiled at every gentle stroke of his cheek, chin and forehead, and lowered Pacifica slowly to his chest. She felt Dipper wanted to have his hands free and extended her legs, dropping her weight on his body and gasping at the amount of physical contact. Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her very softly, playing with her lower lip. Pacifica smiled and flicked her tongue on his upper lip, earning a chuckle at the ticklish sensation. They rolled onto their sides and intertwined their legs to increase the physical contact. Pacifica stopped the kissing immediately and wrapped her arms around Dipper, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Dipper rubbed his cheek on hers.

"I said earlier that we pretended this was our last night together to make it more exciting but… I don't want that to happen. I don’t even want to imagine it. I want to be with you." Pacifica reciprocated the friction of her cheek against his.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll be together because…" He paused to make a dramatic effect.

"…yes?" The heiress urged for him to continue, pulling her head back and facing him.

"…because I love you more." Dipper chuckled, concluding their previously started game.

"Seriously? Are we still playing that silly game?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Pacifica was about to pinch him playfully but Dipper brought her into another tight embrace, rocking her slightly in his arms. She sighed happily and buried her face in the crook of his neck, hoping to stay like that forever. They remained in each other's arms for several minutes, Dipper rocking her and stroking her back all the time, but Pacifica's wish to stay in his arms didn't last long.

The lack of movement, and clothing, quickly made Pacifica shiver slightly due to the night's chill. It was a cold night after all. She broke the embrace and noticed how her socks had fallen from her knees to her ankles. Pacifica bent down and pulled her socks back up to her knees. However, on her way back to lying straight on the bed, she accidentally brushed Dipper's thigh and groin with the back of her hands. Dipper reacted by gasping and shuddering, closing his eyes in ecstasy, whereas Pacifica looked at him with an amused expression.

"Whoa… I mean, Dipper! Your face is like…" She made an imitation of his face, closing her eyes and opening her mouth in pleasure, and then she burst into giggles.

"Yeah, um… Don't do that again." He felt his cheeks flaming up in embarrassment.

"Did you really like it so much? I barely brushed it!" Pacifica stared at the tent in his shorts, as if expecting to receive an answer from there instead.

“I… don’t want to talk about that.” Dipper’s blush darkened in color.

“Well, I do.” Pacifica rested her hands on his chest and stared into his eyes, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. “The night before the boat trip you made me feel amazing, and I thought that maybe I could… return the favor?”

Dipper’s eyes bulged out as Pacifica lowered one hand to his thigh and began stroking it.

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Dipper giggled nervously and glanced over Pacifica’s shoulder. Mabel was of course still there. “Princess, we really can’t do that here or now.”

“Why not? Can’t you like, when you’re about to finish, go to the bathroom for… you know, spurt-spurt?”

If the sound wasn’t descriptive enough, Pacifica also made explosion gestures with her hands which only made Dipper flush redder. Dipper was at a loss of words. Under any other circumstances, he’d be joyful they were making progress physically, but he didn’t want to do that precisely now.

Meanwhile Dipper hesitated and pondered, Pacifica moved the hand on his thigh to his groin and pressed the tent on his shorts. Dipper shuddered in pleasure but pushed her hand away.

“Stop.” He raised the covers to protect his arousal from being touched again.

“You didn’t like it?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

“Princess…” Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of all the moments we had to do this, you really had to choose now? Mabel is sleeping right there!”

Pacifica turned to look at the brunette, and then turned back to Dipper.

“She’s still asleep.” She shrugged. “I don’t see the problem.”

“Regardless, I can’t do it, okay?” Dipper snapped.

“Okay.” Pacifica quieted down and felt confused. She, after all, had only wanted to return the favor. “How about hugging then? Can you do hugs, or Mabel bothers you for that too?” She smirked.

“Yes, I can do hugs.” Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes. He reached to pull her into a hug, but Pacifica stopped him.

“Ah-ah-ah!” She pressed her hand on his chest. “Roll over. Only I am allowed to hug here.”

Dipper shrugged and complied. Pacifica then snuggled on his back and hugged him. She rubbed his belly idly, still curious at what she had been denied.

“So, you liked it or not?” She whispered.

“I loved it.” Dipper grinned.

Pacifica sighed happily and rested her face against his shoulder, ready to fall asleep.

“I’m glad you’re not the only one who can do magic with the hands.” She murmured to herself, wishing she could have that dream tonight again.

“What?” Dipper’s ears had perked up at the mention of magic.

“Nothing.” Pacifica smirked and rubbed his belly up and down. “Just that I want to go to sleep.”

Dipper mumbled something and decided that, even though he was in a relationship now, he still didn't understand women. He squeezed Pacifica's hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss it softly, then leaving it back on its original place. Pacifica reciprocated his caresses with a peck on his shoulder, burying her face in his chocolate locks. They spooned together for a while, the only sound in the bedroom being Mabel's soft whistles when she breathed through the braces. Pacifica was about to fall asleep, but then they heard it: Footsteps. Loud and heavy footsteps coming upstairs to the attic.

"Stan!" Both of them yelped at the same time and broke from the embrace.

Pacifica jumped out of Dipper’s bed and he threw her shirt at her. Dipper failed to find his own t-shirt and covered his chest with the bed sheets while Pacifica gave up on buttoning up the shirt and began shaking Mabel to wake her up.

"Mabel! Mabel! Make room for me, quick!" She asked desperately.

Mabel woke up only to find Pacifica in her underwear shaking her up and pushing her to get under the bed sheets. The brunette flushed slightly red, but made room for her. Pacifica quickly raised the bed sheets up to her neck and pretended to be asleep.

"Um… what are you doing?" Mabel rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not asleep. She glanced at her brother over Pacifica and noticed her was also covered up to his neck in the bed sheets.

"Stan is coming upstairs to check on us!" Pacifica hissed.

"Uh-huh." The brunette lifted the covers to have a peek under them. "Yeah, he shouldn't catch you like this in Dipper's bed." She giggled.

"Shh! He's almost here!"

Stan had finished watching 'The Duchess approves' and headed to the attic bedroom to check on the kids before going to sleep. The old wood steps creaked under his weight, but he was certain he had heard movement in the room too. When he opened the door, he saw in the night's dim light how Dipper was apparently sleeping in his bed, and Mabel and Pacifica in the other bed. However, there was something off: Pacifica's head was lower than Mabel's. A second scan of the bedroom made him realize that Pacifica's purple pillow was in Dipper's bed.

"Don't pretend you are asleep.” Stan sighed and rolled his eyes. “You forgot to grab the pillow."

Dipper and Pacifica's faces flushed red, but they kept the act and didn’t move.

"Mabel, you said you'll keep an eye on them. I can’t trust you anymore?" Stan glared at his niece.

"I tried but they bribed me!" The brunette stopped her act and showed her Grunkle the plush toy.

"Great." Pacifica sighed in defeat.

"Go get your pillow and don't make me come every hour to check on you." Stan said in a tired voice and turned on the lights. The only thing in his mind at the moment was going to sleep.

Dipper grabbed Pacifica's pillow and tossed it towards Mabel's bed. However, he was sore from working out earlier in the day, and the toss was weak and lacked strength, causing the pillow to fall in between both beds on the floor.

"C’mon, Pacifica. Pick it up so that I can turn off the lights." Stan yawned.

The couple's eyes widened, since none of them could get up and take the pillow without revealing their partial nudity.

"Um… I kinda can't leave the covers right now." Pacifica mumbled and Mabel giggled, accentuating the heiress' blush.

"Me neither." Dipper added, his gaze everywhere but on his Grunkle.

Stan's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! I gave you the bird and the bees talk a month ago!"

"What? No, you didn't!" Dipper countered and Mabel flushed red, since it was her who had received it in Dipper's body. "Besides, we did nothing!" He pushed the covers to show that he was still wearing his shorts.

"Why do I have to deal with this?" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's up to you. If I catch you again switching beds, I'm telling her father." He threatened.

"We'll behave!" Both of them squeaked at the same time.

"Good." He turned off the lights and left.

Pacifica groaned, got up from bed and put on the shirt she had been hiding. Once her partial nudity was covered and, since she had been denied the fun that night, she removed her bra through the collar of her shirt, took her pillow and slumped back on Mabel's bed. She then felt something fluffy nudging the side of her head.

"Wanna hug Goldilocks?" Mabel offered her the plush toy with a smile.

"Thanks." Pacifica grabbed the plush toy in her arms and squeezed it. She felt cheered and smiled after a while, giving it back to Mabel.

"You can't smack lips with Dipper, but… you can play something with me if you want." The brunette suggested, her sleepiness completely faded away.

"I guess. What do we play?" Pacifica sat up cross-legged.

Mabel sat up in front of her and grabbed her hand, curling her fingers and locking their hands together.

"1-2-3-4, I declare a thumb war!" She cheered and began to wrestle Pacifica's thumb.

The heiress squealed since she hadn't seen that coming, and began to compensate her surprise by twisting and bending her wrist to add some strength to her attempts to trap Mabel's thumb, but both girls were similar in strength and agility. Whenever Pacifica trapped Mabel's thumb, she would get free in time and the same would happen the other way around. Unwilling to lose since her competitive vein had already kicked in, Pacifica held Mabel's arm in place with her free hand and trapped her thumb hard.

"1-2-3! I win!" Pacifica let go of her hand and yelled jubilantly.

"You counted too fast! It's not fair!" Mabel tried to sound upset, but she was smiling broadly.

"Hey! I'm the sore loser, not you!" The heiress burst into giggles. "Wanna play something different?"

"Sure!" The brunette chirped.

Dipper rolled onto his side to see what the girls were doing, alerted by the sudden sound of giggling. They were sat face to face, Mabel with her palms up and Pacifica with her hands above hers. Mabel flipped her hand really quickly and slapped Pacifica's hand. The heiress looked surprised by the brunette's speed, but Dipper chuckled. His sister made use of her hands almost every day in her arts and craft's projects and her hands were skilled and fast.

After a few more failures, Pacifica managed to remove her hand in time and Mabel slapped herself hard, wincing on the spot. The heiress giggled and positioned her palms up now. It was her turn to be the slapper in the game of Red Hands. Pacifica feigned a movement and Mabel removed her hands too early, receiving a hard slap when she placed them back over Pacifica's. Pacifica was not as fast as Mabel, but she was smarter and meaner, and she was making the most use of that. After a couple more rounds of switching roles, they rubbed their own red hands, having suffered enough the drawbacks of the funny game. Dipper chuckled at them and Mabel noticed her brother for the first time.

"Pacifica, give me your hand."

Pacifica complied and Mabel began to trace letters on her palm with her finger until she formed a sentence. It took her time, but Pacifica didn't mind. They had all night after all.

"Really?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow once she put all letters together.

Dipper looked at them in confusion.

"Yup." The brunette giggled.

Pacifica shrugged and began tracing on Mabel's palm the answer to the question. Once she was done, Mabel traced another question, and Pacifica answered the same way. After that one, Mabel burst into laughter to the point she rolled on the bed.

"What have you told her?" Dipper asked with a curious smile.

"Um…" The heiress blushed slightly.

"So, Dipper. How is it? Like this?" Mabel interrupted her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure in an imitation of her brother.

Dipper's eyes widened and felt as if his cheeks had caught fire.

"I-I… I'm going to sleep." He rolled and gave his back to the girls, hiding his flushed face.

"Come oooon, bro-bro! Don't be mad!" Mabel whined playfully from her bed and Dipper groaned in response. "Come here and play with us! I'm sure there won't be a problem with Grunkle Stan as long as I'm in the same bed." She suggested.

"The three of us don't fit in that bed." He countered.

"Then why don't we…" Mabel began to say.

"…push them together!" Dipper finished her sentence, realizing how simple the loophole to Stan's rule was.

After a few minutes of struggling with the heavy wooden bed base carrying it along with the mattress, the three of them managed to place Dipper's bed next to Mabel's, forming a double bed. Mabel was perhaps the happiest of them, bouncing on bed at the idea of having a sleepover in the same bed. Pacifica on the other hand made sure to hide Dipper's t-shirt discreetly under the bed, unwilling to have her view of the shirtless boy spoiled.

The three of them sat in a circle on the mattresses and brainstormed about what to play.

"I'm not playing hand games with Dipper." Pacifica quickly declined the idea, earning a questioning look from the boy. "You are stronger than us. It wouldn't be fair." She clarified.

"Dipper isn't stronger than me." Mabel shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't know, I'd say he is." Pacifica feigned doubting about it and squeezed Dipper’s upper arm.

"I call for an arm wrestle then!" Mabel grabbed a cardboard box from the floor and placed it on the bed to act as a table. "C’mon, Dipper. I'm going to humiliate you."

"Uh… I don't really want to do this.” Dipper rubbed his arm and shoulders. “I'm a little sore."

"I'll massage that soreness later." Pacifica encouraged him, tracing her hands up and down Dipper's arms.

"Oh, um… Okay." His voice cracked.

Dipper and Mabel placed their bent elbows on the box and gripped their hands. Once Pacifica gave the go, Mabel began pulling Dipper's arm, trying to pin him to the box. Dipper, much to his own surprise, found out that he could easily counter her, and he began pulling Mabel's arm progressively to the other side.

Mabel's eyes widened in horror when she realized that her brother was way stronger than her. She gave Pacifica a distressed look, and the heiress smiled and wrapped her arms around Dipper's chest, burying her face in his neck and nuzzling it. Dipper shuddered in pleasure and lost his focus, which allowed Mabel to win.

"Yes! I won!” The cheerful brunette yelled jubilantly. “Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"That wasn't fair! I want a rematch!" Dipper protested, wiggling out of Pacifica’s grip.

"C’mon, don’t be a sore loser. I won fair and square!” Mabel giggled and poked Dipper on the chest. “Besides, you want a rematch, or you want Pacifica to kiss you again, huh?"

"Well…” Dipper flushed. “Okay, I’m fine with just the second one.”

Pacifica giggled and pecked Dipper's cheek. She was about to spice the kissing up when her mouth was caught in a yawn. The heiress was beginning to feel sleepy, something she should have felt way earlier since it was already very late in the night. She lay on her side and patted the bed behind herself, beckoning for Dipper to hug her. He happily complied and snuggled on her back. Then she looked at Mabel. The cheerful brunette was on her back, holding Goldilocks above herself and talking to the plush toy.

"What do you think they are going to do when we are asleep, Goldilocks?" Mabel asked curiously and then answered to herself with a higher octave. "I don't know, Mabel. Maybe it’s something dirty!"

The brunette gasped and looked at the toy with a raised eyebrow.

"Dirty… like what?" She asked doubtfully and then answered herself again with the high pitched voice. "Maybe Dipper will ask Pacifica to grab and stroke up and down his—"

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped, his face turning completely red in embarrassment.

"—sore arms?" Mabel turned to look amusedly at his brother.

"You guys are too much fun." Pacifica giggled and beckoned for Mabel to come closer. "Do you want a goodnight hug?"

Mabel grinned from ear to ear. She never said no to hug, and she liked this new affectionate Pacifica. The cheerful brunette went to hug her, but Dipper had a pretty good grasp on Pacifica to the point of being pressed to the millimeter to her back. Mabel couldn’t slide her hands around her back to hug her.

“Dipper!” Mabel whined. “Leave some Pacifica for me to hug!” She poked his face over Pacifica’s shoulder.

“Nope. I’m way too comfortable to move right now. Actually…” He smirked, unbuttoned the bottom of Pacifica’s shirt and hugged her bared midriff. “…now I’m too comfortable to move.”

“C’moooooon!” Mabel pinched Dipper’s cheek and pulled at it.

“Ah—Ow! Mabel! Stop that!” He slapped her hand away.

Pacifica stared amusedly at how both twins argued and wrestled. Mabel was however losing the playful wrestle. She frowned at her brother and stared at the couple pensively. A smile full of malice spread over her face as an idea crossed her mind. Mabel reached for Pacifica’s exposed belly and tickled the skin between Dipper’s fingers. The heiress giggled and shuddered, sending a buzzing to all of Dipper’s front side. The boy’s eyes bulged out and he parted the embrace and rolled onto his other side, giving his back to the girls.

“Dipper?” Pacifica glanced at him over her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes!” Dipper’s voice cracked.

“Bah, don’t worry about him.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “He’ll be okay. He just needs to ‘calm down’.” She giggled and did air quotes.

“Oh.” Clarity dawned on the heiress, and she found amusing how easy it was to cause her boyfriend an erection.

Mabel finally hugged Pacifica and gave a happy sigh when the heiress squeezed her in her arms. For the cheerful brunette, it was a delight. She thought Pacifica and she had so many things in common she’d love that they become best friends.

They parted the hug, Mabel grabbed her plush llama toy and Dipper went back to hugging Pacifica. The couple now however stared at Mabel expectantly. Their sleepiness had faded away, and would like to have some privacy again.

“What?” Mabel noticed their piercing stares. “Oh, no. I’m not falling asleep until I see you’re sleeping too.” She yawned. “I don’t want you waking me up again when Dipper…”

And Mabel fell asleep like a trunk.

“That was easy.” Pacifica commented amusedly.

“Of course.” Dipper snickered. “She’s bouncing nonstop all day because you were coming for a sleepover, and later you ate most of her sugar intake. She just doesn’t have any more energy to go on.”

“Mhm.” Pacifica felt him caressing her belly, and she rolled over to face him. “Now, where were we?” She smiled mischievously.

Dipper cupped her cheeks in both hands and began kissing her repeatedly as they both chewed each other's lips. Pacifica's hands pushed Dipper's off her face, asking him to explore her body. His hands went downwards, one along her side and the other through her cleavage, making sure to brush Pacifica's breasts through the clothes just a little bit so to avoid upsetting her. Dipper knew that she would eventually get used to the touch and remove her rule.

The boy rolled her shirt up just enough to expose her midriff completely and landed both hands on it, pressing her flesh with his palms and stroking it with his thumbs. Pacifica broke the kiss to give a mixture of a happy sigh and a small moan, resuming the chewing of his lips afterwards. Dipper wished to increase the amount of skin caressed and one of his hands traveled along her side, finally resting on her exposed thigh. He began to multitask, squeezing Pacifica's bare skin with both hands simultaneously as he closed his eyes, picturing wonderful images in his mind where she wore nothing. Dipper soon felt his head spinning and lost the pace of his kissing. Pacifica noticed the disorganized kissing and parted to look at his face, seeing how her boyfriend was completely flushed red.

"Um…” Pacifica was slightly amused. “Something wrong, Dipper?"

"Huh?" Dipper was quickly snapped out of his daydreaming, looking at a fully clothed Pacifica in front of him. "N-no! Of course not! It's not like I was picturing you naked or anything." He tittered.

"Really?" Pacifica chortled and pushed him to lie on his back. "Do the Dipper chair. I owe you a massage."

Dipper smiled nervously and nodded. He lay back, his legs bent and his erection carefully trapped in between his thighs to avoid poking the heiress. Pacifica straddled his lower belly and drummed her fingers on Dipper’s chest. When it came to massages, she actually had no idea of how to apply them; she had only received them after all. She decided to massage Dipper carefully, since a badly applied massage could be painful.

Pacifica swept her hands to the top of his shoulders and began squeezing them lightly to loosen them up. She made use of the pads in her fingertips and thumbs to ease Dipper's tension, seeing with satisfaction how he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure. Having achieved the desired effect, Pacifica smiled and traced her hands down to below his collarbones, pressing his clavicle with her thumbs and indexes gently. Dipper moaned softly and grabbed her forearms to stop her.

"Did it hurt?" Pacifica warily stopped.

"No, it feels great." Dipper tried to pull her closer for a kiss.

“Wait there, lover boy.” She giggled and pressed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Massage comes first.”

Feeling more confident, Pacifica drew her hands to each side of Dipper's chest. She pressed her palms on it and began doing circular motions, rubbing his breastbone with her thumbs every time she completed a circle with her hands. The heiress noticed Dipper smirking at her, and she couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"Will you let me do this to you later?" Dipper snickered.

“The chest massage?”

“Well, in your case…” Dipper flushed red. “…a breast massage.”

"Seriously?” She giggled and covered her chest with her forearms. “You only love me because of my breasts."

"And the money. Don't forget about the money." He played along, wrapping his arms around Pacifica and rolling with her so that both of them lay on their sides.

Both of them giggled and resumed their previous chewing of each other's lips. Pacifica smiled with malice, something Dipper didn't see since his eyes were closed while they kissed. The heiress had touched all of Dipper's body but one spot that night, and she was wondering if he had worked that out as well. Her hands swept along Dipper's back in a downwards long stroke, sliding inside his shorts and boxers. She grabbed his buttcheeks and gave them a good squeeze.

Dipper yelped loudly in surprise and pulled back, startling Mabel who woke up and jumped into a badly executed karate stance on top of the bed.

"W-what's going on!? The gnomes!? Gideon!?" She yelled, looking around the room for any possible threat.

"Relax, Mabel. It's was me.” Pacifica snickered. “I was just making sure something was just as I remembered it."

"And was it?" Dipper glared at her slightly, rubbing his rear to ease the feeling left by the hard squeeze.

"Yup. Firm and soft, just like I remember." She smiled mischievously.

"Can we go to sleep now?” Mabel protested, rubbing her eyes in tiredness. “This is the third time you woke me up this night."

"Okay, sorry. Let's go to sleep." Pacifica lay on her back and both twins lay on their sides looking at her. “Hug me.”

"You mean, both of us?" Mabel asked warily.

"Yeah." Pacifica closed her eyes and opened her arms to receive the twins.

"I… don't think this is a good idea, Pacifica." Dipper rubbed his neck and lowered his gaze.

"Why not?" Pacifica glanced first at Dipper and then at Mabel. She was behaving just as awkwardly, tracing circles on the bed sheets with her forefinger "Oh, c’mon. We’re just going to hug! I thought siblings hugged all the time."

"I don't hug Mabel the same way I hug you." Dipper flushed red.

"Yeah." Mabel added. “That’d be awkward.”

“I’m not asking you to hug her in the way you hug me.” Pacifica pinched the bridge of her nose, a gesture she shared with her father. “Why is this so difficult to understand?”

"Explain it to us." Dipper grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"How do I put this…" Pacifica pondered for a few seconds. "Have you two ever been apart from each other for a long time?"

"Yes." Both of them replied, remembering the trouble they had when they fought over the new room in the Shack and accidentally switched bodies for a day.

"And how was it?" Pacifica asked.

"Very lonely." Dipper sighed.

"Bad." Mabel agreed.

"Terrible." Both of them added.

"Now imagine you have never had anybody, but then you have each other for… let's say a week, and after that you are apart again for ten days. How would you feel when you are back together again for the eleventh day?" Pacifica asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Both twins said at unison in realization.

"Yeah, pretty much like that." She smiled faintly and squeezed Dipper's hand back. "I need you as my boyfriend." She turned to Mabel. "And I need you as my best friend! I… never had a best friend before like you, and I thought it would be nice that we hugged for sleep." She gave Mabel a lopsided smile. Pacifica knew this was asking a little too much given she was the current target of Mabel’s weekly crushes.

"I can do that." Mabel nodded. "Let's give it a try."

"Sure." Dipper agreed.

Pacifica smiled and pulled both twins to hug her sides. Dipper draped one arm over her belly and Mabel rested another over her upper-chest. Both twins cuddled Pacifica the best they could and she felt an instant sensation of warmth all over her body at the feeling of closeness. The heiress grinned from ear to ear and felt as if something she had been missing all her life had just been suddenly given to her. She felt family affection, and she was in bliss. Her body relaxed completely and fell fast asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Mabel whispered after a few seconds.

"I think so." Dipper raised his head and checked. Pacifica was even snoring lightly.

“Time to grab the boobs then!” Mabel cupped Pacifica’s breast in her hand and jiggled it a little. “Heh, wow. She really didn’t wear any padding.”

“Mabel!” Dipper hissed.

“What? I was just checking if she was asleep or just pretending.” Mabel sat up and rubbed her chin. “You know, I thought this thing of sleeping cuddled up together would be sweet and all, but I changed my mind after her shoulder began jabbing my face.”

"Yeah. Her hand was also close to my um… private area." Dipper flushed and sat up too, thinking that the three of them hugging was not as comfortable as it had sounded at first.

"Welp. Good night, bro-bro." Mabel picked up the plush llama toy and cuddled it up, closing her eyes and getting ready to fall asleep.

"Um…" Dipper looked around himself, feeling slightly awkward. "We don't have a spare pillow or another big plush toy for me to hug, do we?"

"No…" Mabel smiled faintly. All her plush toys had to be small so that they fit in her bag. "Buuuuut, you can hug Pacifica!" She cheered.

"I don't want to risk waking her up." Dipper sat cross-legged. "She looks so…"

"Peaceful?" Mabel finished his sentence, sitting up as well.

"Yes." He smiled and began stroking Pacifica's hair lovingly.

"Dipper, I…" Mabel lowered her gaze and Dipper knew immediately what she was going to tell him. The boy psyched himself up to look surprised. "I kinda may or may not have a… thing for your girlfriend." She began babbling and finished mumbling.

"Oh! I didn't know you were…" Dipper was about to say something absurd in his attempt to sound surprised and thought back in time when Mabel looked at him. "I mean, I don't have a problem if you like girls, it's alright!" He tittered.

"It's not that I like girls all of a sudden. It's just… Pacifica. She is so…" Mabel rolled her wrist and made an elaborating gesture with her hand.

"Resolved?" Dipper suggested.

"Yes! And she always looks like she is in a great need of…" Mabel got stuck with her words once more.

"Love?" He smiled broadly, since all that was what had made him fall for Pacifica.

"Yes…" She sighed.

"So… how big is this thing you have for her? Because… you know." Dipper squirmed awkwardly. The situation was complicated.

"In the romancemeter…" Mabel pondered, doing the measures with her hands. "I'd say above Norman, but way below Mermando." Then she sighed dreamily. "Ah, Mermando… His hair was so pretty!"

"Are you seriously comparing Pacifica to gnomes?" Dipper glared at her jokingly.

"I liked Norman before he turned out to be gnomes!" Mabel countered with a giggle, slightly more relaxed when she saw that her brother was laughing too. "We don't have a rule regarding this situation, right?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think we have ever been in this situation before." Dipper cupped his own chin and thought about their past adventures together. "Do we really need a rule for this, though?"

"Nah, I'll probably have a crush on someone else next week." She shrugged. "But I didn't like how Pacifica has taken it."

"Huh?" Dipper looked at his sister in bewilderment. From his point of view, there wasn't a better way of taking the situation. Pacifica hadn't reciprocated her feelings, but they had stayed as close friends regardless.

"Do you think she is doing all the hugging and stuff out of pity for me? I wouldn't like that." Mabel turned serious all of the sudden. "Tell me, Dipper. You know her better; you know when she is lying. Was she hugging me out of pity?"

"Well… she commented yesterday that you needed a boyfriend." Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "But even then I don't think she does all the hugging out of pity for you, Mabel. I think it's genuine." He began stroking Pacifica's cheek with his hand. "The little she has told me about her childhood sounds… very lonely and sad. I think she just wants a close friend."

"Then Pacifica… is secretly the hugging type?" Mabel's eyes widened in surprise, looking at the heiress as if she saw her for the first time.

"I guess so. Yeah, she is somewhat like you, but instead of hugging everyone she just hugs people close to her." He shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! Then there is no problem at all!" Mabel suddenly perked up. "We are going to be the best of friends!" The cheerful brunette began bouncing happily on the mattress, which inevitably awoke Pacifica slightly.

"Mmm." Pacifica protested and rolled onto her side. The heiress smiled broadly when she felt someone hugging her back and a pair of arms wrapping around her belly. Then she realized they were not Dipper's and she shot her eyes opened.

"Whoa, Paz. You have gained weight." Mabel commented nonchalantly, giggling and grabbing her extra flesh.

"Mabel! That's mine!" Dipper quickly protested, annoyed about anybody else touching his favorite part of Pacifica's body.

"Sorry, bro-bro but I got here first, and finder keepers!" She replied in a singing fashion.

Dipper was about to pull at Mabel's hands when Pacifica stopped him, stroking his forearms softly. She gave him an apologetic smile and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Next time it'll be just the two of us."

Dipper smiled with a blush and stopped trying to remove his sister from his girlfriend. He instead snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Pacifica’s shoulders and embracing her front as Mabel embraced her back. The cheerful brunette, comfortable and hoping this was the final time she attempted to go to sleep that night, closed her eyes and fell completely asleep. Dipper removed one hand from Pacifica's back and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Pacifica thought of a proper answer. She felt complete at the moment. The twins were more entertaining than whatever her money had given her. She felt secure. They had accepted her in the Shack and shared the little they had with her. She felt happy. Now she had a boyfriend and a best friend with whom she could share anything. She felt loved, and more so with every gentle stroke Dipper gave to her cheek. Pacifica sighed happily and decided to go with a simple answer.

"I feel sandwiched between a pair of twins."

 


	3. Chapter 3: A Turn of the Tide in the High School Food Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica turn 14. The dance of their first year of high school is coming, but it doesn't go as they expected.

Between Dipper's intellect and Pacifica's previous extra studies, they passed middle school smoothly and aided Mabel whenever she needed a little help. The year after that, they began high school and that was a complete different story.

Thanks to the proper influence given by Preston, the three of them ended up in the same classroom. They were all new to the school but most people already knew Pacifica and her reputation, and being friends with Wendy was also a great help due to her popularity. Mabel made lots of friends almost instantly, whereas Dipper and Pacifica were happy with each other and usually hanged out with Wendy and the older teens.

The first few weeks everyone was looking at the couple, hoping to catch them kissing or holding hands to tease them since it was public knowledge that they were dating. Dipper and Pacifica agreed on keeping their affection for each other outside of the school grounds, since they had already been sent to detention a couple of times for breaking the Public Display of Affection rules. However, that didn't keep them from holding hands whenever they could and kissing secretly in the playground, enjoying the spice of excitement at the prospect of being caught.

There were subjects the three of them enjoyed, there were subjects only one or two of them enjoyed and there were subjects that none of them liked at all. History was now one of those subjects, so they sat at the back of the class placing together three desks, Dipper in the middle and Mabel and Pacifica at each side.

"And I thought social parties were boring." Dipper muttered and rolled his eyes.

"At least we can talk freely and dance there. I'm going to fall asleep." Pacifica replied with a yawn.

"I think this is very entertaining.” Mabel commented, much to the other two's surprise. “My drawing skills are getting better and better with every history class."

Dipper had a look at what Mabel was doing and snorted.

"What? Let me see." Pacifica tried to have a look at Mabel's desk.

"Shh!" The teacher called for silence without turning around and continued giving the lesson, pointing at a map and writing on the blackboard.

Mabel passed her notebook discreetly under the desk to Dipper and he passed it to Pacifica. The heiress had a look and couldn't help but snicker. Mabel had drawn a centaur with the head of a donkey and the torso and front legs of the teacher, wearing the same clothes and shoes. Pacifica had to admit that the drawing overall was very well achieved. She handled the notebook back to Dipper and brushed her hand with his in the process. Dipper handled the notebook to Mabel and reached for Pacifica's hand furtively under the desk. They both smiled and began squeezing each other's hand, rejoicing in the touch and the small sparks of excitement flying through their arms.

"Now, who can tell me when this battle took place?" The teacher asked, turning around to face the class.

Dipper and Pacifica blushed slightly and parted hands, unlike Mabel who kept drawing nonchalantly. A student answered the question and the teacher turned around again. They didn't need to say anything since both of them quickly began squeezing each other's hand once more, enjoying the spike of excitement caused by almost being caught. Mabel noticed them and began drawing in another page of her notebook. Once she was finished, she handled it to Dipper with a snicker.

"Mabel!" He said as quietly as he could, trying to tear the page off the notebook.

"Wait, I wanna see it." Pacifica snatched the notebook from Dipper's hands and blushed on the spot.

There was a drawing of a shirtless and very bulky Dipper puckering his lips and flexing his arms. Next to it, there was a drawing of Pacifica grabbing his biceps with both hands while gaping and drooling a river of saliva. The heiress frowned and took her pen, drawing in another page of the notebook and then giving it back to Dipper.

"Whoa, this is mean." He chuckled and gave the notebook to Mabel.

Mabel's eyes widened. Pacifica had drawn herself in a tight polo shirt, crossing her arms below her chest to accentuate it, and next to herself she had drawn Mabel pulling at the turtleneck of her sweater and looking inside it to her own chest in complete disappointment by comparison.

"Touché." The cheerful brunette giggled. "Dipper, your turn." She shoved the notebook in his face.

"Alright." Dipper sighed. He was not as artistically talented as both girls but tried his best anyways. Once the drawing was finished, Dipper left the notebook open on the desk so that they could look at it.

"Hmm… sorry." Mabel snorted and began to snicker at the poor drawing, muffling the sound with her forearm. "I guess those are Pacifica and me."

"Yes." Dipper nodded, proud that he had apparently done the drawing right.

"Why am I wearing a sweater?" Pacifica asked, pointing at the drawing.

"You are not; that's Mabel." He corrected.

"Oh." Pacifica tilted he head to try seeing the drawing from another angle. "Are you sure?"

"Um… Yes. What's wrong with—?"

"Why are we digging in the ground with shovels?" Mabel interrupted her brother.

"Those are golf clubs." He narrowed his eyes to see why would his sister think those were shovels and why Pacifica thought she was Mabel in the drawing.

"Why are we digging in the ground with golf clubs then?"

"You aren't digging in the ground, you are playing mini-golf!" Dipper raised his voice and lowered it instantly, remembering they were in class. "Look at the golf ball." He pointed at the drawing.

"I also thought we were digging in the ground and that golf ball was just some thrown dirt." Pacifica giggled and Mabel accompanied her.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't wanna draw anymore." Dipper put the pen inside his pencil case and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be childish, Dipper. It's… weird but at least you have totally nailed my boots." Pacifica tried to cheer him, but she had pointed at the drawing of Mabel again.

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are a disaster drawing, bro-bro." Mabel chuckled, taking her notebook back and flipping to a new page. "How about this: Pacifica and I will design a homemade mini-golf course and you'll help us build it later at the Shack."

"Hmm… I'd like that." He smiled faintly. Drawing was not his strong suit, but he wasn't bad at building stuff.

Mabel tore a page from her notebook, handed it to Pacifica, and then both girls began designing mini-golf holes while sticking their tongues out in concentration. They considered history class very boring, or rather would have done so if they had been paying attention. Whenever one of the girls finished a hole, they consulted Dipper for advice and he told them what he liked and what he didn't. By the end of the class they had eight holes ready and accorded to build them in the Shack's backyard next weekend. The bell rang the break, so they fished out their sandwiches from their backpacks and moved to the door to leave to the playground.

"Northwest! Pines!” The teacher stopped them and raised an eyebrow. “Where do you think you three are going?"

"Um… To the playground? It's the break now." Pacifica replied plainly and the twins nodded.

"Why would you need a break? You have been playing the whole hour! Sit right there immediately!"

"Yes, Miss Skullnick." The three of them sighed heavily and sat in their desks.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Spring break was approaching and that meant there was going to be a school dance. The trio was fourteen and half now, and the three of them had a dancing partner for it. Dipper and Pacifica were going together and Mabel had a secret date. There wasn't anything unusual about it except for a very unusual fact.

Mabel had been expecting people to ask her to the dance, and so had happened. Pacifica had expected people to ask her to the dance, and so had happened. Dipper hadn't expected anyone to ask him to the dance as usual, but he had received even more requests than Mabel and Pacifica together, much the girls' surprise.

His confidence boosted, his self-consciousness pushed to the corner of his mind, Dipper began going to school without his vest to show off the results of his working-out through his short-sleeved t-shirt. Even though he wasn't as muscled as Stan had been at his age, Dipper he was getting a good figure and he was very happy about his body. In addition, he removed his cap and combed his hair differently to show off his birthmark, now proud of the distinctive mark. This new confident Dipper managed to seize a group of friends very quickly. Mabel was glad his brother had begun socializing and Pacifica would too, if this new group of 'friends' was not composed entirely of girls.

Pacifica didn't say anything, but fiddled idly with the medallion whenever she saw him talking with one of the girls, a sense of jealousy burning in her chest. Pacifica knew Dipper was not flirting with them or anything, but she saw perfectly well how they tried to flirt with him instead. Her burning sense of jealously was beginning to change into a deep sense of concern. She didn't know what would happen if Dipper got bored of her and they broke up. The heiress couldn't imagine her life without him after being a couple for a year and half now. Pacifica kept toying with the medallion, the cold touch of silver and the apparently warm glow of the crystal calming her nerves.

The day of the school dance came. They were at the beginning of the party enjoying each other's company, but there was a huge problem. Since Pacifica had promised Dipper at the start of the school year that she would avoid being mean to anyone, the school quickly saw her as someone calm, but cold. A little snappy now and then, but mostly harmless. They saw her as her name's origin indicated 'she-peaceful'. The heiress was happy, as people smiled and was genuinely kind to her, but there was also a huge drawback to no longer being feared and she was about to find out.

"So, Dipper—" Pacifica began to ask while toying with her plastic cup of soda.

"Hey Dipper!" A redhead approached the couple and interrupted Pacifica nonchalantly.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Dipper replied with a smile.

"Have you thought about what I told you about?" The redhead asked, tracing a hand through her long fiery red hair to show it off.

"I haven't given much thought to the science project, but I'll have a sketch by Friday." He quickly reassured.

Pacifica sighed sadly at her bad luck. The science teacher reordered the students on their desks by surnames and, of course, Pines was not next to Northwest. Dipper Pines had to do his science project with Kim Possible as science partner and Pacifica would have to do it with some incompetent who never went to class. To top it all, the teacher had demanded the project by next week, which meant that they were going to do it that weekend so they had cancelled their monthly sleepover. Pacifica would spend her weekend doing the project probably alone and Dipper would be at his house with the redhead.

Pacifica tried to find some solace in what she had tried to ask Dipper earlier. She wanted to have lunch at his house tomorrow and spend the afternoon with his family. His parents were very kind to her and always cooked a delicious apple pie whenever she dropped by.

"No, we'll talk about that at your house this weekend. I meant the cheerleader's practice." Kim clarified. "Will you come have a look tomorrow after school? We have a great choreography and I do a backflip from the top of the pyramid. I’m the captain after all." She said proudly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dipper tapped his chin, revising mentally his schedule.

"Cool. I like your birthmark, by the way. See ya, bye Pacifica!" The redhead left, leaving a dumbfounded Pacifica and a happy Dipper behind.

Pacifica couldn't believe what had just happened. The redhead had unknowingly stepped on her plan of having lunch tomorrow. If she hadn't interrupted her earlier, Pacifica would have asked Dipper to go have lunch at his house first and he would have had to deny the cheerleader's offer. The heiress didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of her boyfriend watching a group of girls in miniskirts doing acrobatic choreographies.

Dipper looked how Kim left and then stared at Pacifica.

"Were you going to ask me something, Pacifica?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, but—"

"Hey Dip! How is it going?" A raven-haired girl with a beany interrupted her. Pacifica frowned and felt the need to punch someone due to the multiple interruptions and lack of respect, but she had promised.

"Oh, hi Janna." Dipper greeted the girl.

That girl scared Pacifica twice as much than the redhead cheerleader did. Janna wasn't particularly gorgeous and Pacifica knew she could perfectly best her even wearing Mabel's ugliest sweater, but it wasn't her beauty what scared the heiress.

"Are we going to the forest next week? I'd love you to show me some of that paranormal stuff you’re always talking about." Janna asked with excitement.

Pacifica looked at Dipper with concern. The raven-haired girl's interest for the paranormal could only be matched by Dipper's and Pacifica feared the moment he would realize that. She didn't want her to tag along. Pacifica had been hoping they would go to the waterfalls. Then they would sit there, dipping their feet in the water, holding hands and enjoying their romantic view. They might even swim a little and do some making out, but they couldn't do that if the girl tagged along. She hoped Dipper made use of his brain and declined the offer.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dipper shrugged and Pacifica felt as if she had been slapped across the face.

"Great! See you then!" The girl with the beanie left the couple alone.

With another moment of privacy with her boyfriend declined and another activity they did together and she considered special spoiled, Pacifica began to feel sick. She hoped that at least, at the very minimum, Dipper would remember that she had been interrupted twice by his 'friends' while she was trying to talk to him. Pacifica was waiting for him to ask her something like _'Were you trying to tell me something earlier?'_ And she would tell him what she thought and they would fix this, but Dipper was just staring absently at the crowd of students. The heiress realized he had forgotten and she felt completely stupid.

"I've to get a filled cup." She lied, parting from his hand. Pacifica left her cup on the table and walked away.

Dipper looked at her quizzically and then saw that the cup she had left on the table was already filled to the top with soda. He realized with terrifying clarity that he had just done something wrong, but he didn't know what. Dipper hurried after Pacifica into the crowd of people, trying to spot her among all the students to no avail. He turned on his heels, guessing she had gone in the other direction, and ended up bumping into Mabel.

"Hey! Careful, Dipper!"

"Mabel! I need your help!" Dipper urged his sister, but realized that she was not alone.

Mabel had been dancing with a boy Dipper didn't know. He was one or two years older than them, tall, slim and brown-haired. Dipper glared at him instinctively, protective of his twin, but pushed those thoughts away for now.

"It'll just be a sec, Zack." Mabel parted from the boy and walked to talk to Dipper in privacy. "What's wrong? Where is Pacifica?"

"I don't know! She's mad at me but I don't know why! Have you seen her?" Dipper asked desperately.

"Sorry, Dipper. I haven't seen her. What were you doing when she got mad?"

"We were talking… then I talked to Kim, then to Janna and then Pacifica left! I don't know why! She didn't say anything…" He sighed and buried his face in his hands to hide his anxiety.

"Ah, Dipper, Dipper." Mabel shook her head with a chuckle. "I can't believe you don't get it. Then I wonder why people say you are the smart twin and I'm the dumb one."

"People call you dumb? Who does that!?" Dipper instinctively clenched his fists and took a survey of the area, trying to spot anybody messing with his sister.

"It doesn't matter, Dipper." She smiled at her brother's protectiveness. "I can't help you with Pacifica because you have to realize it by yourself, but if you wanna find her I'd use that." She pointed to the far end of the room.

"Oh! Of course! Thanks, Mabel!" Dipper quickly hurried towards where she had pointed him. "I like your boyfriend by the way!" He said while leaving and Mabel smiled broadly.

Pacifica wandered through the dance floor, bumping now and then into couples who were trying to dance. She gave small apologies and continued walking, her gaze lowered to the floor. The heiress didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she was mad at Dipper or mad at herself, but the more she thought about it, the more she saw no point in doing so.

She bumped into another person and muttered a 'Sorry' without lifting her gaze.

"Wow, hey. How is it going, buddy?"

Pacifica raised her head and saw she had bumped into Wendy. The redhead, who was now seventeen, was absurdly tall and stunningly gorgeous. The heiress felt a bit of jealousy, since she considered her a competitor for Dipper's heart, but Pacifica also felt relief since she also considered her a close friend.

"Hey, captain." Pacifica smiled faintly.

"Don't call me that, we aren't at the volleyball court." She chuckled. "Is something bothering you?"

"No… Well… Wendy, I have a problem." She released a heavy sigh.

"Where is Dipper?" The redhead had a look around, trying to spot the boy since Dipper and Pacifica always looked like joined at the hip. Then she realized Pacifica was smiling wryly. "Right. What has he done?"

"Nothing. That's the problem."

"You'll have to be a little more specific if you want me to help you, Paz." Wendy beckoned Pacifica to follow her out of the dance floor.

"It's… I don't know. He has changed and has a lot of friends now, but they are all girls…" Pacifica began to play with her hair nervously while Wendy nodded. "Now he wants them to hang out with us… and that means we aren't in private and… You know." She blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Mabel told me Dipper and you do heavy petting." Wendy giggled and nudged Pacifica playfully.

"We don't do heavy petting!" She quickly snapped and her face flushed crimson red. "We just… kiss and stuff, but it's not that. Whenever we go mystery hunting or just to explore the woods, it is something very special to us. Or rather it is something very special to me, but if he wants to bring one of his new friends now, it's no longer special." They finally got out of the crowd and Pacifica sighed sadly.

"If you don't like that, why don't you just tell him?" Wendy shrugged since it seemed very simple to her.

"And how is that going to sound like?" Pacifica rested her fists on her hips and made a snobby posture. "Something like: _'Hey Dipper, I'm an over-possessive girlfriend so you can't have any other girls in your life besides your sister!'_ I… I can't ask him that, you know him. He has always wanted to be popular and have lots of friends…" Pacifica walked up to a wall and leaned on it, burying her face into her hands in distress. She didn’t know what to do.

"True, I know him. I know Dipper is a mess with girls. He mutters too loudly what he thinks he is doing wrong, he is nervous, insistent, trembling, sweaty and even clumsy. In other words, he is—" She enumerated with her fingers until she was interrupted.

"A total dork, yeah." Pacifica smiled faintly, since she loved that in Dipper.

"Yes, but he is only a total dork with you and with me, because of his feelings. How is he with those girls you mentioned?" Wendy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Confident and calm…" Pacifica muttered while her eyes widened in realization.

"You see the pattern, right?"

"Yeah… Thanks, Wendy." She perked up slightly. "That kinda helps but I still don't like the idea of so many girls trying to flirt with him."

"Then tell him! He isn't going to say no to you! If half of what Mabel told me isn't an exaggeration, that thing you are always hiding in your dress should be proof enough." The redhead shrugged, pointing at the shape of the medallion underneath Pacifica's neckline.

"I never showed it to you, did I?" Pacifica fished out the medallion, which she always hid from everyone as her most prized treasure, through the neckline of her dress and showed it to Wendy. "He gave it to me the day we said the 'I love you'." She sighed dreamily and then noticed that Wendy was looking at her with a knowing smile. "Ugh, fine. I'll talk to Dipper, but I'm currently mad at him. He'll have to do something very stupid and embarrassing before I'm talking to him."

"Uh… is this on? Hello?" They heard a cracked and squeaky voice talking through the speakers. "So… um… I'd like to t-tell the most b-beautiful girl in t-the dance floor that… I'm sorry and I hope she forgives m-me for what I did." The voice stammered in nervousness.

"Is that stupid enough?" Wendy laughed and turned Pacifica towards the stage where a very red Dipper was talking through the microphone to the whole gym where the dance was taking place.

Dipper felt his cheeks flaming up. He felt his exposed arms, hands and knees burning more and more in embarrassment with every new pair of eyes that was fixed on him. He was missing terribly not wearing his usual vest to at least cover himself slightly, but he needed to talk to Pacifica.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk, and idiot, a doofus—"

"And?" Pacifica interrupted him, reaching the edge of the crowd of students. She was raising an eyebrow.

"And a total dork." Dipper smiled broadly at seeing her and dropped the microphone, jumping off the stage and bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

"Dipper—"

"I'm sorry, Pacifica. Don't go, please. I'm sorry." He interrupted her and tightened the embrace.

"Dipper, stop." She pushed him so that they could look at each other in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She reassured with a warm smile.

Both of them realized everyone in the gym was looking at them.

"Um…" Dipper began feeling completely self-conscious about the situation he had caused.

Her snotty vein kicking in, Pacifica forgot about the promise and decided to spare Dipper and herself the embarrassment.

"What? What are you losers looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" She glared at each and every one of the faces staring at the scene, causing them to recognize the old Pacifica Northwest and cower back, averting her deep blue eyed glare.

Dipper chuckled and hugged her.

"Aren't you mad at me anymore?"

Pacifica looked over his shoulder at a redhead cheerleader who was staring at them jealously. The heiress mouthed a _'he is mine'_ and Kim turned around to leave. Then Pacifica pushed Dipper back to look at him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"It depends. You seriously didn’t know why I was mad?" She asked, her face turning serious all of the sudden.

"Oh, uh…" He tittered, his eyes darting left and right trying to come up with something. "I um… Well… I guess it's something about ah…" His eyes bulged since he had no idea.

"Ugh. Amazing. My boyfriend is truly a total dork!" Pacifica chuckled and squeezed his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm not telling you why I was mad, but I'll tell you what you can do to prevent this from happening again." She suggested and Dipper nodded eagerly. "I'd like you to comb your hair so that it hides your birthmark, then—"

"But… you said you liked my birthmark." Dipper looked at her completely puzzled.

"That's precisely why I don't want you to show it off! Don't you get it?" She snapped and Dipper shook his head, much to Pacifica's surprise. "Dipper! I don't want to share you! I want our mystery hunts to be private! I wanna have our monthly sleepovers without interruptions! I wanna be the only one who appreciates your birthmark! I want us to be special!"

"Oh! Wait, really?" Dipper began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!?" She snapped again, unwilling to be laughed at after how badly her day was going.

"You aren't jealous of Kim and Janna, are you?" He stared at her in amusement and Pacifica paled. "Haha, why?"

"Because Kim is redhead and Janna likes the supernatural more than I'll ever do. They are all you like and they were trying to flirt with you." She mumbled and sighed sadly.

"They were?” The information caught Dipper by surprise. “Regardless, it doesn’t matter, Pacifica. I love you." He smiled warmly and cupped her cheek, realizing where the problem was. "You want me to leave my birthmark for you only? Sure, I can do that. You want our mystery hunts to be our 'special private dates'? I couldn't be any happier. You don't want me to go to the cheerleading practice? No problem. I was just trying to be polite since I'm stuck with Kim this weekend." Dipper shrugged, stroking Pacifica's cheek lovingly.

"And… could you start wearing your vest again? I don't like how they look at your shoulders and arms." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't see why not. Wanna accompany Kim and me this weekend while we do the project? You can bring your science partner too." He suggested with a smile.

"That's gonna be hard, considering he hasn't appeared at school for two weeks, but I'll be there." Pacifica removed his hand from her cheek, aware of the glares coming from the teachers in the far end from the room. She didn't want to spend another hour in detention for breaking the PDA rules again. "So… maybe when we are done with the project and Kim leaves, I could stay for our monthly sleepover and we could do something… fun." She smiled broadly and waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Of course. Mabel has been teaching me how to play cards. We'll play a few games with her." Dipper nodded in complete obliviousness.

"Sounds good." Pacifica giggled and then muttered under her breath. "A total dork, just the way I like him." 


	4. I don't think now is the best time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica are in the summer where they will turn 17, but they are having trouble finding a moment of privacy to express their affection. Mabel is always around, and Preston smells something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mildly described sexual content.   
> The descriptions during the smutty scenes will focus on the humor of it and not in the sexual action itself.

Another year passed for the couple. After their fifteenth birthday, Dipper and Mabel agreed to move into separated bedrooms. That proved to be practical for many reasons, but completely changed their sleepovers with the heiress. Whenever Pacifica stayed for a sleepover, they passed the first half of the night in the living room playing games and telling stories. Then, guessing how Dipper's parents would react at the idea of sharing a bed and considering the incident they had with Stan at the Shack a few years ago, each of them went to sleep to their bedroom, Pacifica sleeping in the guest room. The couple didn't miss the making out since they still did that whenever they had some privacy, but they were beginning to miss greatly the activity of sleeping in each other's arms.

After a couple of months they simply adapted. Instead of sleepovers, Pacifica would go have lunch with them one or two days a week and then Dipper and she would snuggle up in the couch to have a happy nap in each other's arms, hoping one was dreaming the same the other was. Whenever one of the parents passed by the living room and saw them, they always smiled warmly drew a blanket over them. Whenever it was Mabel who passed by, she took pictures for her scrapbook and smiled, happy for her brother and her now best friend.

Over time, their making out didn't change much. They barely had any privacy nowadays so the couple no longer removed any clothes just in case they had to stop abruptly. They began with soft kisses, followed by caresses and squeezes in attempts to rejoice in the sound of hearing the other moan in pleasure. Dipper and Pacifica added variety to spice it up, but it always ended in the same way: Dipper would stroke her inner thigh up and down, each time closer to her groin, and would look at her for confirmation but Pacifica would give him an apologetic smile and shake her head. Then, Dipper would remove his hand from her thigh and bring her into a hug, kissing her forehead to let her know he didn't mind to wait. Dipper loved her too much to insist and was happy with their current physical relationship, so he didn't address the subject more than once every two or three months, and Pacifica appreciated it, since she had a good reason for waiting. A reason she had never told him about.

Time kept passing and Pacifica kept hoping to see the sign she had been waiting ever since she was twelve. In the aftermath of their first story together, Dipper had deemed destiny as something cruel and childish, but also malleable, so he no longer paid attention to it. In contrast, Pacifica still considered destiny something of the highest importance and she always wore the medallion as a reminder. Because of that, she was waiting for the right occasion. A moment she had dreamed about when she was twelve and burned in blue flames. A moment she thought that, if it was ignored, what came afterwards might never happen and she didn't want that. She wanted her ring at the empty sandy beach someday after all.

Months became years and the summer where they would be seventeen by the end of it started. Mabel had been insisting for a couple weeks that Dipper got rid of his vest, t-shirt and shorts combo since it didn't suit at all a sixteen years old guy. After Pacifica joined the fashion pleads, Dipper agreed reluctantly and went to the store, coming back with a red flannel shirt and blue jeans combination. Mabel praised the outfit but Pacifica was slack-jawed at it because it matched the vivid image of her dream perfectly. The heiress knew the time had come and the moment she told Dipper he thought she was joking.

They desperately sought a moment of privacy to finally express their love for each other and, after pondering about it, they eventually decided to do the unthinkable. Hoping they wouldn't regret their decision, they told Mabel so that she didn't accidentally burst into the room, and the cheerful brunette agreed. At first it was awkward, since both of them were nervous. Then it was clumsy, since someone’s arm cramped and there was also a big misunderstanding. After that, it was painful, since no matter how gentle Dipper was, it was their first time. But in the end, it rocked their world in what pleasure meant, although that's a different story(1). Everything changed for Dipper and Pacifica after that day. They knew they had a summer of new experiences ahead and their hormones were demanding them to start as soon as possible.

The Northwests threw a party next week and they attended just like they did to every celebration. However, that time the party was not entertaining for them. Dipper and Pacifica had their minds somewhere else, but they had to open the dance in the Northwest's honor and Pacifica would have to give a speech eventually, so they pushed their desires to the back of their minds.

Dipper was wearing his tuxedo and Pacifica a purple hoop dress with a low neckline and a hoop skirt so big someone could fit under it, but she looked exactly like a princess and Dipper loved that, although he would have probably stepped on the skirt if they hadn't practiced before the party. Considering Pacifica's family threw a party once or twice a month, the couple had grown very skilled at dancing together and they showed it proudly when they opened the dance with fluent and graceful moves. Then, once the rest of the guests joined the dance, Dipper and Pacifica blend in the crowd and focused their attention on each other.

When the music changed, they embraced and danced slowly, staring at each other's eyes with her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her sides. Dipper's gaze lowered from her eyes to her cleavage and blushed. The low neckline gave away a fair deal of her pale breasts. Pacifica's quick squeeze on his shoulder brought his eyes back up, but the damage had already been done. Dipper began stroking Pacifica's sides through the bodice, leaning closer to land a furtive peck on her neck. She gasped very softly and pushed him off her neck discreetly.

"Dipper! I don't think now is the best time!" She hissed and took a survey of the hall, trying to spot anybody who might have noticed the kiss on her neck.

Dipper embraced her closely while dancing and pressed his cheek on hers. "If we sneak out of the party, we could…"

Pacifica flushed crimson red and her stomach melted when Dipper whispered into her ear how they were going to do it, where they were going to do it and what he was going to do to her in extreme detail. Then, just in case that wasn't enough, Dipper made sure to give her earlobe a soft and quick nibble. Her libido began to scream and Pacifica couldn't help but agree. She danced discreetly with Dipper towards a door to leave the hall, her knees feeling weak at what Dipper had just whispered.

Once they crossed the door and were out of earshot from the party, she launched herself at him in the middle of the corridor, smothering his face in kisses and leaving lipstick marks all over it, concluding with a bit down on his lower lip and burying her hands on his chocolate curls. Aroused to no end, Dipper pushed her against a wall with a _'THUD!'_ and thrust his mouth onto her neck. He pinned her by pressing his body against hers and began tracing a line of kisses and nibbles towards her cleavage. Pacifica gasped in pleasure and pulled at his hair, one of her hands trying to unbutton his jacket. Meanwhile, Dipper's hands were traveling all over her body trying to find some way to slip into the complicated dress to caress her skin. Once his soft sucks reached her cleavage, Pacifica gave a tug at his hair upwards, since her breasts were still a forbidden area, and thrust her tongue into his mouth zealously.

Dipper's eyes widened and he moaned. His clothes felt too tight all of a sudden and he tried to part the kiss to unbutton his jacket but, when he tried to move away, Pacifica pushed him against the opposite wall with a louder _'THUD!'_ this time. She wanted to feel him then and there. While Dipper cupped her face to deepen the kiss, her hands opened his jacket. She tried to get them inside his trousers to intensify their activity and rejoice in the face he always put, but the waistband was too tight. Pacifica seized his shirt instead and pulled it open brusquely, buttons flying as she revealed his belly. She slid her hands under the remains of the shirt and traced them up to his chest. The heiress moaned at the feeling of his sparse chest hair and his fairly toned pecs. Then she stroked his skin down his belly and followed his happy trail, trying again to slide her hands into his trousers. Pacifica failed once more and decided to take the direct approach through the fabric, and she took it hard.

"Oh—Ah! Careful down there!" Dipper squeaked and pushed her away gently.

"Sorry." She giggled and blushed since she could still feel his pulse in the palm of her hand. "C'mon." Pacifica grabbed his hand and tugged at him, considering the corridor was not appropriate to do what she had in mind.

"To your room?" Dipper looked doubtful at the corridor. Even though he had been to the manor over a hundred times by then, he still didn't know the layout of the huge building.

"Too far. I need it _now_." Pacifica declined, squeezing Dipper's hand harder than usual. "There is an old storage room this way."

The frisky couple ran through the corridors, stopping suddenly into a walk every time they saw a butler. Dipper had to hide himself slightly behind Pacifica to cover his ruined shirt and the lipstick on his face, but whenever they lost sight of the butler, they giggled and continued running. Pacifica then stopped all of the sudden and opened a double door, pulling Dipper inside and closing it behind.

"This is a studio." Dipper commented while scanning their surroundings. The room had wall bookshelves, a desk, some chairs and a fireplace, as well as the typical silver pattern carpet on the floor. "Did you seriously get lost in your own house after living in it for almost seventeen years?"

"Shut up, I wasn't thinking straight." Pacifica lighted the fireplace and began fidgeting with the back of her dress, but she didn't manage to unfasten it. "Ugh! Help me out of this stupid dress and let's stain the silver pattern." She smiled mischievously and pointed at the fluffy carpet on the floor.

Dipper stopped removing his trousers and gaped at her slightly, agreeing without hesitation at the wild proposition. However, he thought back before launching himself at her, eyeing the dress curiously.

"Wait, that dress gives me an idea." Dipper smiled mischievously as he lifted her hoop skirt and crawled under it.

"What are you—Aaaah." She shuddered in pleasure and stumbled backwards, leaning against a bookshelf after her wobbling knees failed to keep her standing. The two steps back she had to take pulled Dipper out of her skirt.

"Did you like that?" He asked, playfully showing her how his index and middle fingers were glistening under the light coming from the fireplace.

"Get that sweaty hand back in here now!" Pacifica demanded, lifting her hoop skirt as much as she could considering the big and complicated article of clothing.

"This is not sweat, Princess." Dipper sucked his fingers clean and got back under the skirt.

"Aaah, Yes… No, no. The other way around. Oh… wait! The alphabet, Dipper! Please, do the alphabet!" Pacifica whimpered at his teasing under the skirt.

She heard a soft chuckle and felt his hands reaching for her buttocks to pull her closer as his warm breath showered the sensitive skin on her groin.

"Ah! Skip the consonants! Straight to the 'O'! Yes! Oh-my-gosh-yes-yes-YES!" She panted heavily and her knees almost gave in as she pressed the bulge of Dipper’s head in her hoop skirt with her hands against her groin.

The heiress began to quiver and convulse slightly, but had to stop immediately when she saw the doorknob moving.

"Dipper! Wait! What was the code word…? Mabel! Mabel!" The heiress desperately signaled him to stop his sucking and the flicks of his tongue.

Preston opened the door to the studio and poked his head around the door.

"Pacifica? Was it you who I saw entering this room?"

"Dad! I um… Yes! I'm here!" Pacifica took one step forward to hide Dipper's feet, which were poking under the hem of the hoop skirt.

The Northwest patriarch hadn't changed much in the last four years. His hair now had a silver streak on the sides of his head due to the stress his daughter and her friends caused him, but he also had permanent wrinkles on his face from smiling at how happy Pacifica looked.

Preston walked inside the room and noticed how his daughter had her face and shoulders flushed red.

"Is there something wrong, dear? You look ill."

"I'm alright! I just… needed a second out of the party to relax a little." She lied and picked up a book from the bookshelf behind herself. She noticed it was a dictionary and left it back on the shelf with a weak and nervous chuckle.

"Do you need to sit down?" He grabbed a chair and offered it to her.

"No! I'm… I'm fine standing up." Pacifica's eyes widened, knowing she couldn't move from the spot without revealing that Dipper was under her hoop skirt.

"Where is the boy?" Preston asked, taking a survey of the room.

"Dipper? He went to… fetch me a glass of water! He probably has his hands full at the moment." She tittered.

"Seriously?" Dipper murmured under her skirt at the pun and let go of her butt. Pacifica silenced him by clenching her thighs around his face tighter.

"Well, if you are feeling bad then feel free to skip the party. I'll give the speech for you." Preston shrugged and walked back to the door. "But I've to talk to the boy. He went for water you said?"

Pacifica nodded and Preston left the room, closing the door behind.

"That was close." Dipper got out of the hoop skirt and stood before Pacifica.

"You're telling me! I was almost done by the time my dad got in!" She groaned in frustration and slumped on the chair.

"So… Um… To your room then?" Dipper suggested awkwardly. He didn't want to get caught red-handed by her father, but he would also like to end what he had started.

"Yeah." Pacifica smiled faintly and got up from the chair. "C'mon, I want you to show me all the letters of your name, especially the 'i'." She giggled but Dipper paled. He had a feeling his jaw was going to be very sore tomorrow. Pacifica noticed his hesitation and decided to fuel him a little. "When you are done, I'll do a few tricks of my own with my tongue." She waggled her eyebrows playfully while running her tongue along her lips.

Dipper's eyes, among other body parts, bulged out and he decided he didn't need any more convincing. He grabbed her hand and pulled Pacifica towards the door to get to her bedroom as soon as possible and remove his trousers, which had been feeling too tight for the last ten minutes. The heiress giggled at his eagerness and both of them ran towards the door to leave the study.

However, the door opened again before they reached for the doorknob.

"Pacifica, since you are probably going to see him before I do, just tell him that his sister has phoned and—" Preston stopped his talk when he saw that Dipper was already inside the room. "I didn't see you getting in here." He glared at him on the spot.

Pacifica paled completely and Dipper's face flushed the darkest shade of red possible.

"I um… Did you know this house has secret passages?" He tried to sound serious but failed terribly.

Preston pieced the puzzle almost immediately. He saw how Dipper had lipstick all over his face and how his shirt was tore opened. He looked around the room to guess where he had been hiding, but there was nowhere he could have hidden. Nowhere except one spot which caused his eyes to bulge out in shock. The Northwest patriarch was not ready to see his little girl doing that.

"I think you should leave." Preston opened the double doors completely and scowled at the boy.

Dipper averted his glare and nodded. He walked out of the room with Pacifica following him behind, but Preston stopped his daughter from leaving.

"Not you, young lady. You are grounded."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Preston, please! At least let her come have lunch with us!"

Preston sighed and leaned against the wall, holding the phone to his ear. It had passed a week since he had grounded Pacifica. She hadn't argued, glared nor showed any signs of being mad at her father but she was upset nonetheless. Preston guessed she was mad at herself for her irresponsibility at that was a good sign, but he wanted to be certain of it with another week. However, Mabel had called that day and he knew better than hanging up the phone to the cheerful brunette.

"No." He hoped it would work this time.

"C'mon, Pres! They are young and make mistakes. Forgive them this one!" Mabel cheered on the phone.

He couldn't help but smile. When Preston had got to know the girl better in the multiple sleepovers and visits her brother and she had made to the manor, he had to admit she was not as bad as he thought. Mabel's joy always gave the manor a feeling of having ten children screaming and running through it, something he would have liked but he had never managed to achieve. In the end, Preston had ended up being very fond of the brunette and he considered her as his own daughter, in contrast with Dipper who the Northwest patriarch still didn't like one bit.

"Hmm… Will you keep an eye on them, Mabel?" He asked reluctantly.

"Scout's honor!" She chirped.

"Fine. I'll send her to your house." Preston agreed, previously removing the phone from his ear to protect himself from the most than probable squeal of delight. Once he heard Mabel stop, he put it back on his ear. "But you have to be with them at all times."

"Don't worry, I'll get her into a jingle bells sweater so that she can't sneak away from me." Mabel giggled.

Meanwhile in Pacifica's room, the heiress was lying back on her bed. She was wearing her purple pajamas since she was not allowed to leave the manor.

Pacifica sighed sadly. Ever since she had discovered the new world of pleasure and excitement a sexual relationship offered, she couldn't wait to repeat the experience again with Dipper, but that was proving to be difficult. The heiress slid one hand inside her pajama shorts, and gave another try to masturbation, but she groaned in frustration when she felt it was not nearly the same. The task had proven tricky for her ever since her hand had cramped the first time.

Realizing that she was not going to achieve anything by lying on her bed, Pacifica stood up and went to her desk. She picked up her pen and sketchbook and began drawing dresses to distract herself. Pacifica was using a very specific palette of colors to reflect her emotional state. Once she had a few ready, the heiress took a break and grabbed a picture frame from her desk. It was the picture Dipper, Mabel and herself they had taken when they were twelve at the funfair.

The heiress smiled warmly at the picture. Pacifica greatly missed the new physical relationship she had with Dipper, but she also missed Mabel and her fun and weirdness. The heiress hugged the picture, finding some solace in the memories it brought to her mind. After a while, Pacifica left the picture on her desk and leaned back on her chair, with no clue about what to do to pass time. She spun boringly with the office chair, playing with a pen between her fingers skillfully.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Preston poked his head around it.

"Can I come in?"

"Mhm." She didn’t feel like talking at the moment.

Preston walked inside the room and had a look at what she was doing. On her desk, the open wide sketchbook showed some dresses. A couple was red but most of them were grey and black. He knew what that meant perfectly, since it was his job to know both business and people's behavior. Pacifica was upset, but she was mostly sad. She missed her friends.

"You want to go have lunch with them tomorrow?" Preston stated rather than asked.

"Yes…" She smiled sheepishly at her father.

"You can go…" He said and Pacifica perked up on the spot "…but on two conditions." He continued and she slumped back on the chair. "First, you two will keep your hands to yourselves. Second, as I guess you are probably going to ignore the first condition, I hope you are responsible enough to avoid surprises. Understood?" Preston concluded with a stern face and a raised eyebrow.

Pacifica flushed completely at what her father had implied by 'surprises' and agreed on his conditions.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica went the next day to the Pines' house and enjoyed their company. When Dipper and Mabel's parents asked her why she didn't come last week, she lied saying she had been sick. Pacifica wished to thank Mabel for making her father lift the grounding, so she agreed to wear the jingle sweater for that day although she felt completely stupid as every movement she made caused a jingle sound, as if she were a housecat or a Christmas decoration.

Days kept passing and Dipper and Pacifica realized they couldn't keep the first condition Preston imposed to his daughter for long. They hadn't done it again since their first time and their bodies were demanding more. However, they didn't have any privacy between Mabel and the fact that the Northwests now took Pacifica to their trips since Preston was unwilling to leave his daughter alone in the manor anymore.

The weekend came and, as every weekend on summer, they spent it at the Shack. Stan and Ford had left a few years ago into their sea trip and Soos was leading the Shack now but the handyman closed it on weekends and left to his own house, leaving the Shack empty. Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel used it for hanging out and play their games. The couple focused on having fun with the cheerful brunette that weekend, since they knew they wouldn't have any privacy. Or so they thought.

"Oh my gosh! I have something cool to show you!" Mabel chirped and rushed out of the Shack without any explanation, leaving Dipper and Pacifica dumbfounded.

The couple moved to the armchair, snuggling up in it while watching TV. They didn't know when Mabel would be back, so they had unspokenly agreed not to do it. At least, that's what they accorded at first.

After ten minutes together in the armchair, Pacifica ignored the TV and rubbed her cheek against his. Dipper smiled and threw one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer, still staring at the screen. She smiled at his obliviousness and began stroking his chest idly. Then she landed a soft peck on his jawline. Dipper returned her affection by squeezing her a little in his arms, but kept his gaze glued on the TV. Pacifica decided to find out what was so interesting and realized it was a mystery show. She rolled her eyes and decided to compete for Dipper's attention more directly.

"Dippurrr." She purred sultrily to get his attention.

"Mhm?" He turned his head to her.

"I wanna do it." Pacifica admitted with a slight blush.

"Do what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pacifica grabbed his hand kissed his palm, staring at his eyes with a small smile.

"Oh! But… now? Mabel could be back any minute and this show is kinda good and—"

Pacifica raised his hand to her mouth, engulfed his index finger and sucked at it gently. Dipper's eyes bulged as he felt her tongue playing with his digit.

"I-I mean, s-s-s-sure!"

Pacifica giggled at how easy she had won the argument. She held him in place with one hand pressing on his chest as her leg swung over him to straddle his hips. Dipper pushed the hem of her dress up and rejoiced in the sight of her leggings and naked belly. Her leggings had always clang to her skin to the millimeter and they didn't leave much to his imagination. His admiration of her most private areas was interrupted when Pacifica crashed her lips on his and they began a series of passionate kisses, sucking each other's lips whenever the other parted for breathing.

The heiress lowered her hips tentatively until she found the bulge in his jeans, and then she rubbed her groin against it. She broke the kiss and gasped in pleasure, continuing her kissing on his neck and causing goosebumps all over his skin. Dipper felt a tingling in his groin and he reached for her hips to lower her as his own hips thrust upwards at the same time. Their hearts skipped a beat at the strong sensation. He closed his eyes and moaned at the spark of pleasure, but his moan was soon surpassed by Pacifica's when she began to grind herself against him and added more pressure to the throbbing bulge in his jeans. Soon the sensation was unbearably good for Pacifica and she forced herself to stop.

"Enough teasing." She whispered and placed her arms around his neck. "Let's go upstairs."

Dipper didn't need to be asked twice. He stood up and Pacifica wrapped him in her legs, taking advantage of her boyfriend's strength. Dipper held her by the butt and rushed upstairs, his face buried into her upper-chest to nibble and suckle her collarbones while Pacifica pulled at his hair and kissed his temple and forehead. He kicked open the attic bedroom door and jumped on his bed, squishing her against the mattress.

Completely aroused, Dipper growled and pulled her hips closer to readjust her under him. He pressed her with his body on that special place, knowing how it drove her crazy. When Pacifica gasped and pulled from the collar of his flannel shirt to kiss him passionately, he knew he had successfully hit the right spot between her legs. The heiress' hands traced and graced his back through the red flannel shirt when Dipper began rubbing himself against her. She didn't mind a little more teasing and whimpered at every rub against her groin. His hands began to roam slowly along her body, enjoying every inch of skin he touched under her dress. Then Pacifica bit down on his lower lip, urging for him to touch more and caress her faster.

Feeling more confident, Dipper thrust his tongue into her mouth and Pacifica began sucking and lapping his muscle. In the meantime, his hands sought her nudity and tried to access some more sensitive areas, one sliding into the back of her cotton purple panties to squeeze her buttcheek and the other traveling along her side to cup and massage her breast through the short purple dress. His heart sped up and he felt in complete bliss, but Pacifica gasped and pushed him away gently.

Dipper broke the embrace and looked at her in concern. He then noticed that his hand was on top of her breast.

"Oh! Sorry, I… I got carried away." He tittered and removed his hand from her forbidden area.

"Rules, Dipper. I don't mind showing you my boobs so that your Big Dipper does that," She pointed to the ragging bulge in his jeans which was threatening to burst through the fly. "but you can't touch them because they are very delicate and tender. That also excludes through the fabric." Pacifica concluded with a frown and poked his chest.

"I know." Dipper smiled sheepishly. "So… um…" He hesitated, his lustful trance broken.

Pacifica smiled warmly and brought his face into a soft kiss, moaning as he added pressure once more. They began to chew each other's mouths while Dipper's hands roamed through her body doubtfully. Feeling his hesitation, Pacifica grabbed one of his hands and guided it down her belly towards the skirt of her short dress. Dipper petted her mound very softly through the fabric and she hummed appreciatively. He smiled at the results and slid his hand inside her leggings to continue his pleasurable touches in another level of ecstasy for the heiress.

Pacifica broke the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure.

"T-that's so much better…" She gasped as she closed her eyes blissfully.

"Did you say something?" Dipper asked.

"No." Pacifica flushed, unwilling to admit she had been trying to match his touch without success the whole week she had been grounded, and she was absolutely frustrated at her failed masturbation. "Let's get to the good part." She massaged the bulge in Dipper's jeans with one hand as she tried to unbutton his jeans with the other.

Dipper shuddered in pleasure at the touch and removed his hand from her leggings. He got on his knees and patted the pocket on his left leg as Pacifica unbuttoned his jeans and unzip his fly. Then he patted the one on the right as Pacifica hooked her thumbs on the hem of his boxers. His eyes widened when he patted the two on the rear and didn't find what he was looking for. Dipper stopped her hands before she could lower his boxers.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh… I didn't bring any… you know. Protection." Dipper mumbled.

"You can't be serious." Pacifica removed her hands from his boxers and covered her face with them in frustration. "Next time check that before we get to this point!" She groaned as she noted mentally to bring some herself just in case.

"I must have left them in my other jeans or… No, wait. I left them in these jeans." Dipper did a double check and found a small note. "Oh, of course…" His eyes bulged as he read the contents of the note.

"What? Let me see!" She snatched the note from his hands and read it aloud. _"Hey bro-bro, I took your thingies because I needed water balloons for an arts project. I hope you don't mind since Pacifica is grounded at her house."_ Pacifica crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it away in anger. "You haven’t checked your pockets in the last two weeks!?"

"Not the ones on the backside." Dipper tapped his chin deep thoughtfully, wondering when in the last two weeks Mabel had access to his jeans.

"And you didn't see your sister making one of her weird arts and crafts projects with condoms filled with water?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"She can't make any projects. Mabel accidentally burned her workbench three weeks ago and dad refuses to buy her a new one until next month." Dipper said without realizing the meaning behind that. On the other hand, Pacifica's gasped in surprise and giggled. "What?" He was puzzled.

"Mabel didn't tell me she had a new boyfriend." She smiled slyly.

"She doesn't have a boy—" Dipper's eyes widened when he realized why his sister stole from him. "I'll have to talk to her about that."

"I wouldn't press her. If she hasn't said anything, you are probably not going to like him." Pacifica shrugged, already knowing the huge list of Mabel's past boyfriends and how Dipper didn't like most of them.

"You think it's another musician? The last one came to sing to her window at three in the night." He groaned in frustration.

"I don't know, but she'll tell us eventually… or rather she'll tell me." Pacifica chuckled.

Unlike Dipper, the heiress always supported Mabel's romances since they were best friends, and Mabel and her gossiped about their boyfriends in return.

"You'll tell me when she tells you, right?" Dipper raised an eyebrow since both girls usually teamed against him in that topic.

"Only if he is a musician." Pacifica giggled and got up from the bed. She beckoned for him to sit on the edge and then she kneeled in front of him.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Dipper asked just to be sure since his mind was giving him a pretty clear idea.

"We don't have protection, but that doesn't mean we can't have some safe fun." She pulled Dipper's jeans down to his ankles and his boxers followed soon afterwards.

The heiress flushed at the aroused sight before her. It was hard, red, and a little moist on the tip, but that didn't stop her from grabbing it. She looked at his face to see his reaction. Dipper's eyes were widened and his mouth was gaping. Pacifica thought it was a funny face, but it was not the one she was looking for. She leaned her head closer and ran her tongue along her lips teasingly while breathing on his penis to excite him. Then, she looked at him again. Dipper was displaying a mixture of a nervous smile and a gaping mouth with his eyes bulging out in clear need. Pacifica thought he looked dorky and giggled, since that was the face she was looking for and loved so much.

"You’re a dork. Don't forget to warn me before finishing." Pacifica whispered as she opened her mouth and lowered her head slowly, but progressively, until the tip of her nose bumped into his lower belly.

Dipper groaned his deepthroated pleasure and threw his head back in ecstasy, clenching the bed sheets with his hands as his hips reflexively jerked upwards. Pacifica began to bob her head up and down, and Dipper hoped he wouldn't forget about tapping her shoulder in time, but that thought was discarded quickly since, by what Pacifica was doing now with her tongue, he knew he was not going to last more than a minute.

Less than a minute later, however, both of them heard some very familiar bounces coming from downstairs, followed by the voice of a girl.

"Dipper! Paz! Where are you?"

The sudden event caused Pacifica to raise her head with a _'POP!'_ sound. Both of them stared at each other with widened eyes and knew they had close to ten seconds to dress up. Dipper got up from bed on the spot, jabbing her accidentally on the cheek with his penis. The heiress would have protested, but she was too busy fixing her dress to hide the damp spot on her groin from when they had ground against each other earlier, while Dipper raised his boxers and jeans back in place. Both of them hurriedly sat on his bed, Dipper pretending to revise his own Journal #1 with a pine tree mark on the cover he had been working on for the last few years, and Pacifica staring boringly at her fingernails.

Mabel burst into the bedroom with a notebook in her hands.

"Dipper, Dipper! Look!" She shoved it into his face. The scene seemed vaguely familiar to Pacifica.

"Let's see." He pushed the book away from his face to have a better look. "Oh! Is that time of the year already?" He chuckled and Mabel nodded. "I like this year's idea. Definitely better than last year's Star Wars theme." He praised the sketch, since last year Mabel had cosplayed as Luke Skywalker, Pacifica as Han Solo and Dipper, much to his horror, as Princess Leia. Everyone in town praised their creativity but Dipper was not eager at all to get into a revealing female slave outfit again anytime soon.

"And you, sis?" Mabel shoved it this time into Pacifica's face.

The heiress pushed the notebook away and paled on the spot. Every summer since they had established their friendship, Mabel did matching costumes for the three of them for Summerween. She knew now why the scene was familiar. Pacifica had dreamed about it and it had burned in blue flames. However, what she remembered was that she was going to be a cat-woman cosplay and in Mabel's notebook there was a drawing of them as the three musketeers.

"You don't like it?" Mabel asked warily, noticing Pacifica's reaction.

"I like it but… I thought we were going to go differently." She mumbled, realizing that perhaps what had burned in blue flames was never going to happen. Pacifica said goodbye inwardly to her ring and the sandy beach with a sad sigh.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I thought I was going to be a latex Catwoman, Dipper a chest-baring werewolf and you an animal tamer." She muttered.

Dipper chocked after hearing that idea and picturing Pacifica in a tight latex outfit in his mind, but Mabel gasped in surprise and narrowed her eyes.

"That's not cool, Pacifica." Mabel said seriously and the couple looked at her curiously, since the brunette always nicknamed the heiress affectively with names like 'Paz' and 'sis'. "You have been peeking into my sketchbook? That's next year's costumes!" She said slightly upset.

"Wait… Oh!" Pacifica facepalmed inwardly and began to laugh in relief. It hadn't burned in blue flames, it simply hadn't happened yet. Feeling a wave of happiness washing over her, she bounced on Dipper's bed in eagerness. "I love these costumes then! Can I have a fake moustache?"

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The next weekend they spent alone at the Shack, Pacifica had a big problem screaming at her and it was her libido. The heiress was still unable to masturbate successfully, and she was urging to have some privacy with her boyfriend, but it wasn't possible due to the fact that Mabel was with them. The three of them were playing cards in the attic bedroom and, after lots of biting her lip and chewing the insides of her mouth, Pacifica decided to try the direct approach.

"Mabel, can I pay you to leave us alone so that your brother and I do some mattress dancing?" Pacifica asked bluntly and Dipper's eyes bulged as his cards fell from his hands.

"What?" Mabel didn’t know the slang.

"I mean…” Pacifica regained her composure. “I'm kinda hungry. Could you go downstairs and cook something for us? Something elaborated, something that would take like five…?" She looked at Dipper for confirmation, but he was shaking his head in firm disagreement. "…or ten… No, fifteen minutes to cook?" Pacifica threw a more direct hint to the brunette.

"Sure! I'll bring something tasty!" She chirped and left the bedroom, but she hadn't caught the hint.

The moment the door closed, Pacifica pounced on Dipper and pinned him to the bed. Dipper tried to stop her but Pacifica was driven by lust. She bit down on his lower lip to trigger his libido and Dipper gave in to her abuse of his body. The heiress ground herself against his thigh repeatedly with small whimpers of pleasure and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt from the hem while Dipper aided her from the collar. Pacifica gave an animal growl when she traced her hands across his now naked chest. She had had enough waiting and got to the point. The heiress slid one hand inside his jeans while the other fished a square wrapper from his pocket.

"Ahh! Your hand is cold!" The sudden groping woke him up from his lustful trance. "Wait, Pacifica! Ohh, do that again! I mean… No! Wait!" Dipper measured the strength to overcome pleasure and pulled Pacifica's hand out of his jeans.

"What!?" Pacifica snapped in annoyance.

"I can't do it with Mabel downstairs!" Dipper looked warily at the attic bedroom door, worried about Mabel entering the room any second then and catching them with their pants down. "It just… kills my mood." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Dork. I'll make sure to keep your 'mood' big, hard and throbbing. Get this open." Pacifica tossed the square wrapper at him, and then she slid both hands inside his jeans.

"Oh-my-gosh! T-that's—Oh! Wait! D-don't do it so fast! Ah! M-much better… I mean, No! Pacifica! Stop that!" Dipper pulled Pacifica's hands once more out of his jeans and covered his groin to protect himself.

"Dipper! It's been almost a month since we last did it! I-I'm going to burst if we don't do it now!" Pacifica stated desperately.

"It's also been a month to me!" Dipper tried to counter her point.

"But it's not the same! I-I can't do it alone!" She babbled and flushed in embarrassment.

"Why? Your hand cramped again?" Dipper grabbed her hands to massage them.

"My hand didn't cramp. It just… doesn't feel the same! Dipper, please!" Pacifica pleaded in anxiety.

Dipper pondered the pros and the cons for a few seconds and ended up groaning in frustration.

"Alright. Lie on your back." He pushed her gently and put the square wrapper back in his pocket.

"But…" She pointed at the disappearing wrapper.

"I told you I can't do it with Mabel downstairs." He repeated as he lifted the skirt of her short dress and pulled her leggings down to her knees. "But I can try getting you off instead." He smiled as he drew his head under her skirt.

Pacifica smiled broadly at the idea and gasped in surprise when she felt his mouth, wet, soft, and very hot, on her most private area. She pressed his head closer to her groin and enjoyed the ride. In a few seconds, all that filled her mind was a whirl of pleasure as she clenched her thighs around Dipper's face and used a pillow to muffle her moans. After all she had been waiting and the many times they had been unsuccessfully about to do it, the heiress was certain she was not going to last long. Her sexual frustration wouldn’t allow it.

Half a minute later neither Dipper nor Pacifica heard the familiar bounces coming upstairs because of the pillow on her face and the thighs around his.

Since Soos' basic diet was snacks, he lived in his own house and only came to the Shack to work, Mabel had found herself in an empty kitchen. Thinking about what to do while tapping her chin, the cheerful brunette chirped as she remembered the bag of cookies she had brought just in case they got hungry. Mabel ran to the living room and took the bag from her purse, coming back into the kitchen to pour them in a ceramic bowl. Then she walked her way back towards the attic bedroom. Mabel hadn’t been able to cook anything as she had said she would, but at least she wasn’t coming back empty handed. Mabel however stopped before opening the door. She had heard something weird inside the attic bedroom. By leaning her ear on the wooden door, she heard moaning inside.

"Oh my gosh! Should I be around for this?" She pondered for a second. "Of course I should! In fact, I should take a picture to immortalize this moment in my 'Successful Matches Scrapbook'!" Mabel turned around to get a camera downstairs and add another page in the Dipifica section of her matchmaking book, but stopped on the spot after hearing a distinctive noise.

"AaAaAaAaAH! Dipper! You are going to kill meeee!!" Mabel heard a loud crescendo scream coming from the attic bedroom.

Without thinking it twice and agreeing with herself that the teasing material she could get now was way better than risking going downstairs for a camera and coming back too late, Mabel chose among one of the special puns she had saved for an occasion like this.

"Dipper, Pacifica! I hope you are hungry because I brought cookies!" Mabel giggled and kicked the door open.

Dipper yelped and got his head out of Pacifica's skirt, sitting up on the edge of the bed with a wet chin and cheeks. Pacifica groaned in frustration and disbelief, since she had been interrupted once more right before reaching orgasm, and sat up next to Dipper while lowering her skirt. Mabel on the other hand, was at first taken aback by the scene, since it wasn't what she had been picturing in her mind. The cheerful brunette discarded the _'Oh, I see you are already making the milk!'_ pun she had intended to say as a follow-up and switched to a different one.

"We were—" Dipper tried to explain but he was interrupted by a bad pun.

"Whoa, bro-bro! If I had known you were so thirsty I would have brought some drinks too!" Mabel burst into laughter and bounced towards her bed, sitting on the edge and staring with a playful smile at the blushing couple. She knew she had struck gold in a teasing mine.

Dipper felt his face burning in embarrassment but Pacifica giggled too at the pun.

"It's not what it looks like! We were uh… I was just looking for something!" Dipper blurted out, failing to find a good explanation to what they had been doing.

"This?" Mabel fished out a pair of purple panties from inside a pair of leggings lying on the floor and held them out. “Cotton, huh? I thought you would use lace.” She added and Pacifica flushed red.

"Uh… Noooo, that’s not it.” Dipper quickly shook his head. “Who are those?"

"Really?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and pointed at Dipper's chin

"Great." Pacifica muttered and buried her face into her hands in embarrassment when she realized she had been so excited she got creamy on Dipper’s chin. The heiress began to consider pushing Mabel into passing traffic if she ever dared uttering a word about this.

Dipper touched his own chin and then examined the fluid with his fingers. His eyes widened as he realized what it was and flushed crimson red.

"Alright, we were pretty much doing what it looked like." He admitted and cleaned his face with the bed sheets.

Mabel burst into mocking laughter and then, having already had enough fun at her brother, she directed her teasing towards Pacifica.

"What's wrong, sis-sis? You haven't been squeezing the ball I gave you to help with the hand cramps?" She giggled, as she had been the first one to find out about Pacifica's cramp and inability to pleasure herself properly.

Pacifica glared at Mabel since that was a delicate matter for her and teased back.

"Careful with what you say, Mabel, or I'll begin speaking of—"

"Oh! Um… you want cookies? They're your favorites!" Mabel quickly interrupted her and offered her the bowl of cookies.

Pacifica shared a knowing look with the brunette. They had been discussing about her new boyfriend and they had agreed not to tell Dipper, since he was not going to like him. Mabel’s secret boyfriend had some resemblance with Robbie after all. The brunette looked at Pacifica pleadingly, and she took a bite from a cookie. The heiress hummed appreciatively at the flavor, since they were her favorites, and decided to keep her mouth shut about Mabel's boyfriend and move her decision of pushing her into passing traffic to the 'maybes' of her mind.

"So… are you going to tell her father?" Dipper mumbled.

"Of course not! That would spoil the fun! My mind is working on hundreds—No, thousands of sex puns!" Mabel raised her hands over her head to add emphasis. Dipper gaped in horror at the prospect and she laughed again.

"I guess you are not leaving us alone then." Pacifica stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? I'm having fun here. Here is another good pun about Dipper's—"

"Mabel! Enough with the puns!" Dipper moaned as he graced his own face. The brunette giggled once more and Dipper looked at Pacifica in hopes of some help.

The heiress displayed a smile full of malice and got up from bed, tugging at Dipper to follow her.

"You wanna stay? Then stay." Pacifica stripped the bed and shoved Dipper in it, pouncing on him afterwards. "We could use the cheering." She concluded sultrily.

"Yeah, right. As if Dipper would do it with public." Mabel rolled her eyes. She knew it was trick.

Pacifica looked at Dipper, but he shook his head very slightly and confirmed Mabel's words. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered something into it. Dipper's eyes widened, he smiled and pulled the bed sheets over their bodies and heads.

Mabel heard a giggle and how a fly was unzipped. Dipper's flannel shirt flew from the bed sheets and landed on her head. The cheerful brunette tossed the article of clothing away and stared at the bed sheets as they began to move. There was a gasp followed by the sound of skin smacking against skin. Soon after that, Pacifica began to moan softly. Mabel couldn't help but picture wonderful images of Pacifica very explicitly naked in her mind, and the cheerful brunette blushed slightly.

"Ah, Dipper… It's so big…" Pacifica moaned.

Then Mabel accidentally added her brother into the equation on full display and her eyes bulged out, realizing that the idea of being present while they were doing that was no longer so appealing.

"I uh… I'll wait downstairs." Mabel flushed crimson red and left the room.

When they heard the door closing, Dipper pushed the bed sheets away. They hadn't removed any clothing at all, aside from his flannel shirt.

"You think she bought it?" Pacifica looked in amusement at the closed door.

"I know she bought it, otherwise she wouldn't have left." Dipper chuckled as he zipped back his fly. "Good fake moaning by the way, but I think the 'It's so big!' made the trick."

"Nah, it was definitely the way you clapped your hands to make that sound." She giggled at how easily they had fooled Mabel. "I guess we are getting pretty good at 'not doing it', because we are not going to do it, right?" Pacifica looked at him expectantly, but she already knew the answer.

"We won't as long as she is around." He smiled apologetically and handed Pacifica her dresses sketchbook as he took his Journal.

"We'll have to wait then." Pacifica sighed and began drawing and coloring dresses in orange. She was completely frustrated.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The next weekend was completely different for the three teens. Dipper and Mabel were in their former shared attic bedroom in the Shack like every weekend, but Pacifica was not with them this time. She had left on a trip with her parents for the weekend. The Shack was already closed and Soos had left to his own house, leaving the building empty for the twins to enjoy.

Dipper was lying on his old bed, staring at the ceiling absently. He sighed sadly for the third time that hour.

"C'mon, bro-bro! I'll cheer you up!” Mabel chirped happily from her former bed. “What do you want?"

"Hmm… Could you go to the grocery store and bring some cheese balls?" Dipper asked after feigning pondering about it.

"Sure! I'll be back in half an hour!"

When Dipper heard the main door of the Shack closing, he jumped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom while taking off all his clothes. He found a bored Pacifica inside it leaning against a wall. She was staring at her fingernails to make sure they were perfect.

"Is she gone?" The heiress asked without looking at him and rubbed her fingernails on her dress to clean them slightly.

"Yes. Mabel thinks you’re outside town on a trip and she won't be back for thirty minutes." Dipper informed eagerly.

"Great." Pacifica looked at him for the first time. "Why are you naked?" She asked amusedly as her eyes went straight to his groin.

"Because we only have thirty minutes!"

"Right. Good point. C'mon." Pacifica walked past him, grabbing his erection and pulling him to the bedroom.

"Ah—Oh! Pacifica! Careful with that! It doesn’t have a bone!"

Halfway to the grocery store, Mabel stopped on her tracks and groaned. The cheerful brunette had just realized she wasn’t carrying her purse, but her wallet was inside it. Mabel turned on her heels and walked back to the Shack to get some money. When she was almost at the backyard, a shriek came from the attic.

"Oh my gosh!” Mabel gasped in distress. “Dipper only shrieks like a girl when he’s in danger!"

Back in the bedroom, Dipper was lying on his back while Pacifica straddled him, their upper bodies on the foot of the bed. They were completely naked, flustered and panting heavily to recover their breath after the long awaited and very much needed orgasm.

"Uff… I… I needed that." Pacifica leaned weakly on Dipper’s chest as she panted. Her throat was sore after screaming her pleasure.

"Yeah, T-that… that was intense." Dipper panted just as heavily and rubbed his chest, which had been completely graced by Pacifica’s fingernails.

The heiress bent forwards and kissed him, rubbing her breasts against his chest in the process. Dipper hummed appreciatively and ran his hands along her sides, slowly reaching for her perky breasts to tease her nipples. Pacifica, however, pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. Dipper held his hands on her sides for a second as he kept her stare, and then he sighed in disappointment and dropped his hands. The heiress was still not happy at the idea of having her breasts fondled.

“You know what?” Pacifica got off him and sat up on the mattress. “Maybe we should keep a few weeks of abstinence more often. I don’t think I’ve ever cum like this.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Pfft. Of course I am!” She giggled and patted him on the chest. “I would go crazy if I had to wait another month to do this. C’mon, let’s go for round two.”

“Oh, round two? I uh…” Dipper chuckled nervously as he took off the filled up condom. “I only brought one condom.” He confessed as he gave her a sheepish smile and hoped they would take care of their lustful desire in a different way. The picture of Pacifica running her tongue along her lips seductively came to his mind. Dipper flushed and his erection arose again at full strength.

"Don't worry, Dork. I brought my own." Pacifica smiled slyly as she reached for her jacket and pulled out of a pocket a box of condoms. She fished out a row of five square wrappers and waggled her eyebrows playfully at the boy.

Dipper’s eyes bulged out at the amount of condoms.

“How many have you bought exactly?”

“Just a few.” Pacifica shrugged and separated one wrapper from the row to hand it to Dipper. “Fifteen in total, and I plan to use them all this weekend.”

“F-fifteen?” Dipper stammered.

“Yup. And they’re chocolate flavored.” She gave him a smile full of malice.

“I uh… That sounds great and all, but… I don’t think I can do it so many times to be honest.” Dipper grabbed the box to make sure she wasn’t messing with him. There were two more rows of five condoms inside. Dipper noted mentally to get some ice for his probable soreness.

“I’ll make sure to keep your Big Dipper… big.” She giggled at her own pun and rubbed his happy trail. “Round two?”

The boy checked his watch and nodded.

“We have to be quick. Mabel will be back in around twenty minutes.” Dipper hurriedly opened the wrapper and rolled the condom down his penis.

Dipper was about to push her gently on her back when Pacifica pushed him on his back instead.

“If we’re going to have a quickie…” She swung one leg over his hips and straddled him again. “…I should top.”

Being the indisputable dominant one in the relationship, Pacifica got to choose her favorite position frequently and she preferred to top. The heiress gripped Dipper’s shoulders and began using them as leverage as she fervently ground her hips against his. Dipper attempted to slow her down a little by resting his hands on her waist, but Pacifica only increased her pace, delivering him pleasure at such a speed that Dipper soon began feeling dizzy. He stared in awe at how Pacifica’s hair, among her other charms, bounced on top of him. Pacifica graced his chest lightly to wake him up and the couple began voicing their pleasure with soft groans and breathy moans.

They didn’t hear the hurried footsteps coming upstairs.

“Dipper!” Mabel slammed the door open and burst into the bedroom. “I’ve come to save y—“

“Don’t come in! Don’t come in!” Pacifica shrieked.

The cheerful brunette saw the scene and attempted to stop but she tripped, staggered and landed on top of Dipper with her face in between Pacifica’s breasts.

The heiress shoved Mabel on the chest and searched hurriedly something to cover her complete nudity. Being on top of the bed sheets and without any pillow nearby, Pacifica only had one thing at hand. Forgetting the everlasting rule about her chest, Pacifica grabbed Dipper’s hands and used them to cover her breasts while she used her own hands to cover their groins. Dipper, who had been about to freak out at being caught with his pants down, suddenly forgot about the scene and displayed the silliest of smiles as he began squeezing her breasts.

Mabel landed onto the floor and looked in horror at the partially covered scene before her. She realized that neither it had been her brother who had screamed earlier nor the scream had been of distress. The sight, even though partially covered, it was still too explicit for her comfort. Mabel raised her hands to her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. Pacifica kept her hands covering their groins and screamed too. Dipper, however, kept squeezing her breasts absently.

"Mabel! Get out!" Pacifica shrieked and pointed to the door.

Mabel nodded while still screaming and ran out of the bedroom. She closed the door behind and they heard her scream fade in the distance.

Pacifica sighed in relief and looked at her boyfriend with a worried expression. She already knew from experience how badly Dipper reacted when Mabel and his sexual life collided.

"Please, tell me this didn't kill your 'mood'.” She moaned. “We had barely started round two!"

"I-I don't think anything c-could kill my mood at the moment, Princess." He stammered with a gaping mouth.

"Huh?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow and realized all of a sudden what was covering her breasts. "Take those off! You know I don't like it!" The heiress slapped his hands off her breasts and Dipper sighed in disappointment.

The bedroom door opened again and Pacifica yelped. Dipper seized the opportunity and reached for her breasts once more as the silly smile returned to his face.

Mabel poked her head around the door with a curious smile.

"Sorry, sorry. I was too busy freaking out earlier to have a good look. Whoa, Paz-Paz! That’s a nice rack!" She giggled.

Pacifica felt her whole face burning in embarrassment. She slapped Dipper's hands off her breasts and got off him, rushing to the door to grab Mabel by the hair. The chirpy brunette yelped in fear and closed the door before Pacifica reached her. Dipper giggled at the situation but he was quickly silenced by a blue-eyed glare.

"Mabel!” Pacifica said in a threatening tone. “I swear I'll get out there and—"

"Haha, I’d like to see you try! I have a camera ready and I'm not afraid to use it!" Mabel replied in a singing voice.

"Argh! I really hate your sister.” Pacifica groaned in frustration and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Dipper again. “We’re finishing this.” She said so sternly that Dipper nodded immediately.

Pacifica began grinding her hips at the fastest pace she could manage, causing Dipper’s hips to buckle and his toes to clench. They quickly regained the lost progress and the frown eased on Pacifica’s forehead. She adjusted the angle a little forward to make sure Dipper hit her on the right spot, and she soon felt a pleasant tingling building up in her lower belly and filling every single one of her nerve endings. Her moans of pure bliss filled the bedroom as she dug her fingernails in his chest to hear Dipper moan as well. Pacifica bent forwards and let Dipper do the thrusting while she ran her tongue from his chin to his nose to excite him. Pacifica felt herself nearing orgasm. She was about to invade his mouth with her tongue to increase their pleasure when something caught her attention.

The bedroom door was opening again and Mabel was poking her head around it.

“You guys gonna take much longer? I’m kinda bored downstairs.”

“Why don’t you knock on the freaking door before opening it!?” Pacifica snapped angrily and understood perfectly why having Mabel in the building killed Dipper’s mood so effectively.

“Why would I knock? This was my room too.” She countered.

“So what, you intend to come up here every five minutes?” Pacifica asked sarcastically.

“Maybe.” Mabel grinned mischievously.

“Alright. That’s it. You asked for this, sis.” Pacifica cupped Dipper’s face and stared at him seriously. “Mabel’s new secret boyfriend looks exactly like Robbie did when he was our age.”

“What!?” Dipper rolled to frown at his sister and he accidentally threw Pacifica off himself. The heiress yelped and fell to the floor.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell him!” Mabel flushed terribly. “That’s playing dirty, Pacifica, but I can play too!” She fished out her phone and took a picture of the naked heiress. “Haha, blackmail!” She giggled and ran downstairs.

“Gimme that!” Pacifica yelled and chased her.

As the naked girl left to harm the clothed one, Dipper guessed they weren’t going to do anything else that afternoon and he decided to get clothed. The girls’ screams could be heard coming from the ground story.

"Ouch! Hair! Hair!"

"Where did you hide the phone!?"

"I'm not telling you! Ah—Hahaha! That tickles!"

"Mmph! Don't kick me! I'm naked!"

Dipper decided it would be best to avoid going downstairs for now and chuckled at the comical situation.

Once Pacifica got her hands on Mabel's phone and erased the compromising picture, she got her clothes and stormed off to the manor. Mabel was left completely dumbfounded since she had only been joking about the blackmail and her intentions were not to get Pacifica mad, but to have some fun instead.

Dipper's glare was burning on Mabel's skin like a branding iron.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Mabel, are you trying to sabotage us or something?" Dipper hissed and tried calling Pacifica on the phone. When she didn't answer Dipper got back to glaring at his sister.

"Of course not! It… It was just a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny." Dipper tried dialing again.

"But… I heard you laughing!" Mabel tried to support her point.

"Yeah, but I'm not who chased you naked throughout the house." Dipper countered. The call was declined this time and he sighed. "Great."

"Sorry." She apologized once more.

"You already said that! And why did you take the wrappers from my jeans!? Can't your boyfriend buy them or what!?" Dipper snapped angrily and Mabel sunk in her chair. Dipper realized who he was shouting at and measured his tone immediately. "Sorry, Mabel. I didn't mean that."

"I know… Don't worry." Mabel smiled faintly but she was beginning to feel the weight of her actions as a sense of guilt filled her chest.

Dipper tried calling Pacifica once more and this time her phone was offline. He groaned and got up from the chair, pacing anxiously in circles in the Shack's living room.

"Dipper…" Mabel called for his attention.

Dipper turned to see how the ever present smile on her face had faded and he stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, forgetting momentarily about Pacifica due to the concern for his twin.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry? She was my best friend…" Mabel averted his gaze and sighed.

"She _is_ your best friend." Dipper corrected and squeezed Mabel's shoulder. "I'll make sure Pacifica forgives you when I talk to her. It seems that's not going to be anytime soon, though." He smiled wryly.

"Hmm…” Mabel perked up and began racking her brains for a solution to the situation she had accidentally caused. “Preston doesn't want you anywhere near the manor, right?"

"No. Pacifica and I always talk on the phone about where we are going to hang out." Dipper tossed his now useless phone on the table.

"Can't you simply sneak in the manor at night?" Mabel suggested.

"There are butlers patrolling the ground story and Pacifica sleeps in the second story." Dipper discarded the idea since he had already thought about that.

"So what?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and Dipper glanced at her in confusion. Then he noticed what she had in her hand.

"Oh! That could work."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

It was midnight and Pacifica was lying in her bed. The night was hot, so her sleepwear was a simple purple nightgown. The heiress was mad and her anger prevented her from sleeping. She couldn't believe how much trouble Mabel was causing to her sexual life. Pacifica loved Mabel as her best friend but she didn't like one bit what the brunette understood by ‘privacy’. She sighed, having no clue about how to face the situation since the last thing she wanted was to cut ties with Mabel, but Pacifica couldn't keep looking warily at the door whenever she wanted to have some fun with Dipper.

The sound of pebbles hitting her balcony window broke her train of thought. Pacifica smiled wryly. She knew perfectly well who it was. She got up from bed and opened her balcony, leaning over the stone railing.

"Pacifica!" Dipper whispered from a bush to get her attention.

"Dipper! What are you doing here!?" She hissed and looked warily at the garden, trying to spot a butler that might see them. The garden was empty, much to her relief.

"I need to talk to you!" He left the bush and stood below the balcony.

"Why didn't you call me on the phone!? If my father catches you there he is going to kick you out and then ground me!" Pacifica said as her face frowned in concern.

"You declined my calls and then turned the phone off! I've been phoning you all day!" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I declined your calls because my father was talking to me at the moment but I didn't turn it off! Although… wait." Pacifica disappeared inside her room and came back soon afterwards. "My phone ran out of battery." She smiled sheepishly.

"I guess that explains it. Can I come in?" He suggested.

Pacifica's eyes widened and checked the windows in the ground floor.

"Of course not! My parents are still awake! I can't sneak you through the door!"

"Oh, I had another idea in mind." He smiled slyly. "Get back inside and step away from the balcony."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow in puzzlement but did as told. There was a gas bang and a hook flew into the room, hitting a picture frame on a cabinet and shoving it to the floor with the sound of a breaking glass. Then the hook recoiled until it got stuck in the railing. Pacifica stared in complete surprise with both eyebrows risen and a gaping mouth at how Dipper climbed soon afterwards over the railing. He fell clumsily to the floor and stood up immediately with a nervous chuckle.

"Did I break something with the grappling hook?" He asked and noticed the picture frame on the floor. "Sorry, I was aiming blindly."

"Where did you get that thing?" Pacifica looked curiously at the device.

"It's Mabel's. That's why I came here." Dipper grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "You've to talk to her."

Pacifica groaned with a frown and tried to get rid of his hands but Dipper didn't let her.

"Dipper, your sister overdid it this time. I mean, she saw… everything." She flushed.

"Don't remind me of that." Dipper flushed too. "But Mabel was only joking, Pacifica, and you know that." He insisted, yet Pacifica's frown didn't subside. "C'mon, she is your best friend! Besides, she is very sorry."

"Hmm… how much?" She asked playfully as her frown softened.

"A great deal. Just check your phone and you'll see." Dipper smiled and released her hands.

Pacifica walked around her bed and bent over to pick up her phone from the floor where she was recharging it. The wire was too short for the phone to stay on the nightstand with the power socket being so close to the floor on the wall. Dipper was left breathless and his eyes bulged out at the sight of his girlfriend bending over due to what she was wearing under the nightgown, or rather what she wasn't wearing. The heiress turned on the phone and saw five missed calls from Dipper and over twenty from Mabel. She sat on the bed and dialed the brunette's number.

The phone was picked up almost instantly.

"Pacifica? I'm so sorry for what happened this afternoon! I thought we were having fun and—" Mabel began to babble.

"Mabel, it's alright. Dipper already talked to me." Pacifica interrupted her and smiled warmly. Even thought it was past midnight, Mabel had picked up the phone on the spot and she didn't sound drowsy at all. Pacifica guessed she had been up the whole time. The heiress knew then that Mabel had to be truly sorry.

"So… you are not mad at me anymore?" Mabel asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you, but I'll forgive you if we go shopping next Monday."

"Then we'll go shopping next Monday and Tuesday!" Mabel chirped happily on the phone.

"Sounds great. I also wanted to ask you regarding next weekend. Do you think Dipper and I could make use of the Shack every Saturday for—Ahhh."

Pacifica's voice was interrupted when she felt a hand caressing her belly from behind, another hand stroking her inner thigh and a mouth pressed onto her neck all at the same time.

"Your nightgown is beautiful. Wanna take it where we left it?" Dipper whispered into the ear where she didn't have the phone. Then he traced the hand he had on her inner thigh between her legs and began petting her softly while his mouth engulfed and nibbled her earlobe.

"Oh, gosh… Yes…" Pacifica moaned and pressed Dipper's hand on her groin.

"Um… Pacifica?" Mabel asked on the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… Ah! G-great. What was I saying?" She said absently while her shaking hand opened the drawer in her nightstand and took the box of wrappers, handing it to Dipper. He removed his hands from her groin to get ready and Pacifica focused back on the conversation.

"Something about Saturdays."

"Oh, right. So, I was thinking Dipper and I could use some privacy at the Shack every Saturday to…" She felt how Dipper grabbed her hand and drew it behind her. Pacifica grasped something hard and throbbing, and her eyes bulged out. "Whoa, it's rock hard… I mean, we… We need the Shack to have sex!" She finally blurted out.

"Oh! Um… Sure! I'll call Bruce and move our dates from Thursdays to Saturdays to leave you alone." Mabel giggled on the other end of the line. "Is my brother there? What are you two doing?" She asked teasingly.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Pacifica hung up the phone and turned to Dipper. "Couldn't you wait a few seconds?" She snapped angrily but flushed at the sight of her naked boyfriend.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked playfully.

"Didn’t I? Lie back and get ready to enjoy." Pacifica removed her nightgown and revealed how she was completely naked under it.

Dipper smiled nervously and prepared for what was about to happen, but then Pacifica took a bra from a drawer and put it on.

"Why did you do that?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Because you broke the rules regarding my breasts this afternoon." She shrugged. "You can take it or leave it."

"I-take-it!" Dipper squeaked and pulled her on top of him, earning a yelp and a giggle from the heiress.

They began fast and zealously, but slowed down the pace soon afterwards. Every time they heard a butler walking through the corridor they had to stop from, just in case they were being too frisky and gave away that Dipper was in there. Their movement was eventually reduced to teasingly slow and Pacifica whimpered. She was concerned at the idea of being caught, but she also really needed to cum, something she wouldn’t achieve going that slow. The heiress brought Dipper into a kiss to muffle their moans and rushed the last bit she needed to reach orgasm. They parted for breathing the very moment the tingling in Pacifica’s groin became unbearable, and she buried her face into his shoulder to moan her orgasmic pleasure and the aftershocks that came afterwards when it became Dipper’s turn.

Pacifica collapsed panting on top of him with no intention to move until their afterglow passed. She felt too good to even try. The heiress displayed a satisfied smile and began landing light kisses on Dipper's neck to show her affection. Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and returned the caresses with soft strokes of her overly sensitive skin. He tried to push her off himself gently so that he could dispose of the filled up condom, but Pacifica groaned and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Just a little more." She whispered and cupped his face, tracing a kissing line along his jaw line.

Dipper smiled and caressed her back with his hands, cupping her buttcheeks and stroking her thighs afterwards. Pacifica felt goosebumps all over her body and shuddered, her skin being oversensitive after her orgasm. She wanted intensify the sensation and knocked on his lips with her tongue. The heiress didn't want to invade his mouth, she only wanted to play. Dipper stuck out his tongue and both muscles bumped, tangled and flicked against each other outside their mouths. Then, he returned his caresses from her thighs to her back, brushing the strap of her bra repeatedly and giving her a pleading look. Pacifica retrieved her tongue and shook her head, since she was still upset regarding that topic. She got off him and Dipper removed and tied up the condom while Pacifica lay beside him in bed.

Pacifica stared at him in amazement while Dipper idly stroked his penis up and down. He wasn’t trying to show off or anything; he was only addressing a small post-ejaculatory itch, but Pacifica couldn’t help but fluster terribly at the sight of Dipper playing with himself. He was, after all, visibly ready for another go despite having just ejaculated a few seconds ago.

"So… Dongper—I mean, Dipenis—Dipper! Um…" Pacifica began to fidget with a square wrapper as a slight blush appeared on her face.

The sound in the corridors had stopped long ago and everyone except the two of them was probably asleep, but Pacifica was hesitant to ask him to stay since, the longer they played with each other, the later Dipper would have to leave to his house. Pacifica didn't want her boyfriend walking through the empty streets so late at night, just in case. The heiress however couldn't remove her eyes from his more than evident arousal either.

"Again?" Dipper asked with an awkward smile. He hadn’t been satisfied either with the slow and interrupted lovemaking session.

"Yup. Just once more. I wanna try something different this time." Pacifica gave him the square wrapper and traced her hands along the muscles of his arms.

Dipper had developed over the years some fairly toned muscles. He wasn't anywhere near how Stan had been at his age, let alone a football player, but Pacifica knew Dipper had worked very hard for that body and she couldn't be any happier about her boyfriend's physical appearance. She poked his soft belly playfully since it was the only part of his body he had never managed to workout. Dipper chuckled and pushed her hands away. Then, Pacifica licked her lips in anticipation.

"A-alright." Dipper's voice cracked and put on their protection. The sight of Pacifica licking her lips gave him a good idea of what was going to happen now and where her mouth was going to go. Their protection was chocolate flavored after all.

However, his hopes plummeted to the floor when Pacifica straddled him. She dived all the way into his lips and Dipper couldn't help but shrug, deciding to enjoy what he could get. He rested his hands on her hips and they began to move in a special rhythm with each other. Dipper pondered what Pacifica had meant by 'different' since they were doing pretty much the exact thing they had done ten minutes ago. When they got the right pace, Pacifica parted the kiss and arched her back to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Shh! Princess! We are not alone in the manor this time!" Dipper hushed her and slowed the pace.

"I don't care. The walls are thick and my parents sleep in the other wing of the building." She attempted to speed up the pace.

Dipper didn't feel very convinced and held her by the hips to slow her down. Pacifica frowned and decided that the time to use her secret weapon had come. Something she had been saving until she felt ready since, by what she remembered from her dream when she was twelve, it would be a pretty strong experience. She wanted to meet _Wild Dipper_. The heiress leaned over the crook of Dipper's neck and bit down on his flesh there. It was neither a soft nibble nor a suck. She sank her teeth in his skin and held his flesh trapped.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and gave a loud moan, rolling with her and placing himself on top. Pacifica looked at him and gulped, thinking she might regret her decision. Where Dipper's eyes were always warm and full of tender, there was now a predatory look in them. Dipper sped up the pace so fast she gasped. He thrust his mouth onto her neck and gave her a hickey, and then he grabbed her bra and tore it off her body. Gluing his eyes on her exposed breasts, Dipper reached for the exposed forbidden flesh and began squeezing, pinching and rubbing it repeatedly in circles. Pacifica's eyes bulged out and she was about to protest about her destroyed underwear and his rough touch on her breasts, but was feeling all but discomfort. She jerked her head back and screamed in complete pleasure.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!" Dipper was snapped out of his lustful trance by her scream and removed his hands from her breasts on the spot. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't stop, you idiot!" Pacifica wrapped her legs around his waist to grapple onto him, grabbed his hands and forced them back on her breasts. "Do that again! Now!" She demanded, her eyes sparkling lustfully.

Dipper hesitated, since what was happening at the moment collided entirely with how Pacifica usually behaved, and he tried to remove his hands from her breasts. She felt his hesitation, prompted herself on her elbows and bit him on the exact same the same spot. Dipper gave an animal growl and resumed his previous hardcore sex. Pacifica threw her head back and opened her mouth to voice her pleasure wildly. She noted mentally to remove the rule regarding her chest and to add a new one which demanded Dipper to do this to her breasts every time he topped.

Pacifica couldn't hold herself any longer and she graced his back as their mind-blowing orgasm hit them both, but Dipper kept pounding her like a stallion for half a minute longer. Then, his energy drained and his condom full, he got off Pacifica and collapsed on his back beside her, panting heavily since he had done practically all the movement. On the other hand, Pacifica was left gawking stupidly at the ceiling. Her legs, which were still spread wide and raised in the air, were twitching now and then with every aftershock of the strong experience. She knew her body was going to be too sore to sit on a chair tomorrow after this, but she didn't care one bit at the moment.

"Wow…" Was all she managed to say.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed.

"You… you totally ravaged me! I-I can't feel my legs!" Pacifica looked at herself in amusement. "Ah—Ouch! Now I feel them."

Dipper chuckled weakly even though he hadn't actually heard her. His mind was too busy analyzing what had just happened. The heiress grabbed the box of condoms and fished out another wrapper, all while staring at Dipper with a smile full of malice.

"Why are you looking at me as if I were a piece of meat?" Dipper felt slightly threatened.

Pacifica didn't answer. Instead, she opened the wrapper with her teeth while pulling the filled condom off Dipper’s penis brusquely and tossing it away without much regard about tying it up or where it landed. Dipper gasped and tried to protect his overly-sensitive post-ejaculatory penis, but Pacifica was relentless and forced a new condom down his increasing arousal. Then, she pounced on him and bit down on the other crook of his neck to trigger his libido once more.

Dipper groaned loudly and entered his lustful trance. Having Pacifica's body on full display and completely within reach on top of him, Dipper bit down on her lower lip to give Pacifica some of her own medicine while his left hand grabbed one of her bouncing breasts and his right hand went between her legs to drive her crazy, causing her to shriek in joy with every thrust of their bodies. Once he was done, Pacifica gave a long sigh of satisfaction and got off him to collapse on the bed, leaving an absolutely worn Dipper lying on his back.

"Ouch." He rubbed his neck with his hands. His hips ached and he wished he had that bag of ice now.

"That… was… amazing." Pacifica panted heavily on the bed and turned to look at him. Dipper was rubbing the bite marks on his neck and glaring at her. "Um… Sorry about the neck, Dipper." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, am I Dipper now? I thought I was just a piece of meat a few seconds ago!" Dipper commented slightly upset and removed the overfilled condom, tying it up and tossing it away.

"C'mon, Dipper. Don't say that." Pacifica giggled and snuggled up closer, draping one arm over his chest. "I love you."

"You only say that after sex." Dipper teased, squeezing the hand on his chest. "But I love you too."

Pacifica smiled warmly and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Let's do that thing I love so much." She whispered and landed a light kiss on the hickey.

"No! Pacifica, please!" Dipper wiggled away reflexively. "Don't bite me again! I-I seriously need to rest for a little!"

"I meant the cuddling up." She snickered at her boyfriend's overreaction.

"Oh! Yeah, I can do that." He sighed in relief.

Dipper rolled onto his side and opened his arms wide, allowing her to nestle up and hug his chest tightly. He gave a happy sigh and reciprocated the embrace, rocking her gently in his arms. Pacifica buried her face into his chest and smiled broadly, landing a light peck on his breast bone. Then they moved apart just enough to stare into each other's eyes and Dipper began stroking her cheek lovingly. Ever since that day four years ago when they had almost lost each other forever, the couple tried to embrace like that at least once a day. Dipper tucked a finger under her chin and moved his head closer to peck her lips. Pacifica smiled and kissed him very softly, reaching with a hand up to squeeze his chest. Once she was satisfied with the received love, Pacifica parted from the kiss and buried her face into his chest once more while Dipper stroked her hair idly.

"It's true. I say it mostly after sex, but you know I mean it, right? I love you." She whispered and rubbed her face on his chest.

"I wouldn't say I love you too if I didn’t know you meant it." Dipper pecked her scalp. He moved his caresses from her hair to her sides, noticing how she was beginning to shiver in the chill of the night. She was sweaty after all.

Pacifica smiled broadly at his caresses and decided to give him some one-sided pleasure. However, when she traced her hands down his happy trail and groped him, the heiress found nothing but flaccidness. She looked at him quizzically and Dipper smiled apologetically.

"Between the two times at the Shack and these last three, you have totally drained me." He explained and pulled away her hands from his groin.

"We only did it once at the Shack." Pacifica corrected him.

"Yes, right. I… mixed the numbers." He chuckled nervously, unwilling to admit he had rubbed one out after Pacifica left halfway through their sex to chase Mabel.

"Well, try not to 'mix the numbers' too much when you are alone in the bathroom, or I'll put to the test the idea of a few weeks of abstinence to keep you in line." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Uh… Alright." Dipper scratched the side of his head, not very sure what to think about it.

"You are such a dork." She giggled and rolled onto her other side. "Hug me, Dipper. I'm cold."

Dipper pulled the covers over their naked bodies and then wrapped his arms around her belly, tracing circles on her skin with his fingers. Pacifica nestled her back on his chest and intertwined her legs with his, giving a happy sigh as she began feeling warm again.

"I wanna do this every night." She raised one of Dipper's hands to her face and used it as a pillow.

"The cuddling up, or the wild sex?" Dipper pecked her shoulder and pressed his warm feet against her cold ones.

"Hmm… How about more cuddling, more normal sex and less wild sex? I'd like to sit on a chair without wincing someday in the future." She chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. "Maybe I could come back here like… every night?" He suggested and squeezed her between his arms.

"Oh, um… Sure. Why not? It's a good solution until we live together." Pacifica shrugged and noted mentally to buy a bigger condom box, since they had already used four condoms in their first day.

"I'm not really that eager to living together." Dipper said plainly and Pacifica turned to look at him. "What? Do you know how to cook? Because I don't, and diet full of sandwiches doesn't sound very appealing. Unless you want Mabel to come and cook for us every day." He joked.

"Well, I can only say one thing to that." She made a dramatic pause. "Not it!" Pacifica chirped all of the sudden.

"Not—Aw man. Why? You already know how to cook spaghetti! That's one dish more than what I can do already!" He complained.

"Dipper, I'm a disaster in the kitchen. It always takes me like five attempts to make a plate so, unless you want to buy five times the normal amount of food, I shouldn't be the one who cooks in the house." She countered matter-of-factly.

"Hmm… Good point.” He agreed. “I'll ask Mabel tomorrow to show me the basics."

Dipper preferred learning how to cook over carrying two times the amount of food bags, let alone five. He pecked her scalp lovingly and parted from the embrace, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica turned around to look at him.

"I'm leaving home. It's three in the morning." Dipper pointed at the clock on her nightstand.

"But… No way, Dipper. It's too late in the night. It might be dangerous." Pacifica grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving.

"C'mon, Pacifica." He snickered. "Gravity Falls is a small sleepy town! Who is going to be up at this hour in the street, let alone in the forest?"

"Please." She pleaded with a worried look.

"Alright." He sighed. "But I'm leaving at dawn. We don't want your father to find out I've been here." Dipper set the alarm on his phone.

"He would definitely begin cleaning his hunting rifle whenever you showed up at the manor if he found out." Pacifica giggled at first but stopped immediately when Dipper paled. "It was a joke, Dork."

"Oh! I knew that." He chuckled nervously but the image of his head right next to the multiple hunting trophies Preston had hanging from the walls didn't leave his mind.

"Suuuure. C'mere" She patted a spot on the mattress behind herself.

Dipper got inside the covers and snuggled Pacifica's back, wrapping his arms around her belly into a tight embrace. The heiress turned her head a little and Dipper gave her a good night kiss on her cheek. She giggled happily and sank into his arms, enjoying the amount of physical contact between their naked bodies. Dipper began tracing his fingers idly along her belly as he fell into a doze, ready to sleep the few hours left until dawn. However, his caresses and the sudden amount of physical contact had awakened a need inside Pacifica's mind.

"Dipper…" She whispered.

"Mhmhmm?" He replied drowsily without opening his eyes.

"Can we… do it one last time before going to sleep?"

"Oh. Uh… Let me check." He removed one hand from her belly and Pacifica felt him reaching down to his groin. "I… don't think so. At least not yet. Sorry." He returned his hand to her belly, feeling a little embarrassed about his stamina.

"It's alright." She stroked his arms on her belly, but gave a sigh with some let-down.

Dipper saw her disappointment and bit his lower lip. He made up his mind and began kissing her neck softly. Pacifica shuddered and reached over her shoulder to stroke his cheek. Dipper smiled and began fondling her softly. One of his hands drew towards her ample shapely breast and cupped it warily, expecting for Pacifica to push him off. When she didn't complain, he gained confidence and reached with his other hand for the other breast. He began petting, next squeezing and finally pinching and twisting her nipples. Pacifica gasped and arched her back in pleasure, accidentally bumping him in the groin with her butt. Dipper's eyes bulged out and looked down in between their bodies in surprise. He didn't know if it had been her breasts or her butt, but it had awakened him.

"What happened?" Pacifica felt how he had stopped all of the sudden.

"Pass me a condom." Dipper asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes!" Pacifica pumped her fist and thanked her own chest for the apparent effect it had on her boyfriend. She took the last wrapper of a row and opened it with her teeth, but she accidentally broke the latex. The heiress groaned and picked up a new row of five wrappers, separating one and opening it with her nails this time.

Many rooms away from where the couple was having their fun, Preston woke up in his bed. He went for the glass of water he kept on his nightstand to satisfy his dried throat, but the glass was empty. He had probably drunk the water earlier. The Northwest patriarch stood up with the glass in his hand and went to the kitchen. On the way there, he passed through the corridor where Pacifica's bedroom was.

The heiress had been partially right regarding how thick the walls were. She was pressing Dipper's face in between her breast and moaning loudly at how he ran his tongue along her breast bone, but from the other end of the corridor no sound could be heard. They were lucky the first time, since Dipper stopped his vampiric attacks and kissed her, muffling the moaning. Preston passed by his daughter's bedroom door without hearing a sound and filled his glass with water at the kitchen. However, on the way back, the situation was completely different. Dipper had her breast in his mouth and Pacifica was already with her head thrown back and about to reach orgasm, the very time Preston walked by her door. He heard the moaning pretty clearly now.

"Pacifica? Is there something wrong?" He tried to open her door, thinking that his daughter could be having a nightmare. When he noticed that the door was locked from inside, the Northwest patriarch considered an alternate possibility to her moans and he frowned. Preston released the doorknob and hurried to get the spare key.

Back at the room, Dipper's gaping mouth released her breast and it bounced slightly on Pacifica’s motionless chest. The couple had perfectly seen the doorknob moving and heard her father's voice. Both their faces contorted in horror as they forgot about their almost achieved orgasm and parted immediately. Dipper jumped out of the bed and sought the grappling hook while Pacifica began gathering his clothes so that he could leave.

"Where is the grappling hook? Where is it!?" Dipper walked throughout the room searching desperately for his escaping tool.

They heard a squash sound and Pacifica looked down at it. The filled condom she had forced out of Dipper without tying it up close to an hour ago had landed on top of her discarded purple nightgown and Dipper had just accidentally stepped on it in his urgency to find the grappling hook, spraying its contents all over her nightwear.

"Really?" She looked with an annoyed expression at how her purple designer gown had now a big white stain. "I can't put that on anymore!"

"WHERE IS THE GRAPPLING HOOK!?" Dipper seized Pacifica by the shoulders and shook her up.

"I don't know! I don't know! Hide in the bathroom!" She pushed him away and looked for something to put on to hide her nudity.

"I can't hide in the bathroom! He'll search there!" Dipper continued looking for the grappling hook desperately.

Pacifica opened a drawer, took her spare sleepwear and left it on the bed. She went to open another drawer to grab some panties, but then she saw Dipper lifting the mattress to look under it.

"Wait, wait!" She yelled but it was too late. Her clean sleepwear fell from her bed on top of her previously stained sleepwear. "Dipper! That was my last sleepwear! You have stained in your dippingsauce all of my sleepwear!"

"Pacifica! I need to get out of here before your father hangs my head on a wall!" Dipper yelled back desperately.

"Ugh! Take this!" Pacifica threw at him his shorts and boxers while she put on her panties and Dipper's red flannel shirt to cover her nudity.

They heard someone coming through the corridor and they grew desperate. Dipper was now beyond the point of caring about the grappling hook and opened the balcony to climb on the stone handrail with his clothes in his hands.

"What do you think you are you doing!?" Pacifica yelled as her eyes widened in horror.

Dipper took a deep breath.

_'Second story height. Just jump and roll like the manotaurs taught you.'_ He psyched up himself.

Dipper jumped and, instead of rolling, he fell into a bush face first.

"Nailed it." He grunted and stood up naked, bruised, with his penis still wearing a condom and swaying between his thighs while he ran naked through the gardens.

The heiress looked slightly amused at the scene in the distance. She quickly remembered what she had been doing when she heard a key trying to open her door. Pacifica kicked her stained sleepwear under her bed, took all the condoms and hid them under the bed sheets, hid the box of wrappers inside her nightstand drawer and finally jumped inside of her bed. Just a second after that, Preston opened the door.

"Pacifica?" He asked, poking his head around the door.

"Mhm?" She tried to sound drowsy.

"I heard something earlier." Preston scanned the room with his eyes.

"I am all alone here, dad." Pacifica stretched herself in bed as if she had just woken up.

"Since when do you have that flannel shirt?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"This? Dipper gifted it to me last week." She shrugged to sound convincing.

"Did he, now?"

Preston was completely sleepy and he would have left the matter there, but he had also been young and there was a clear hormonal scent in the room that betrayed what his daughter was telling him. He stepped into the room and began looking for a teen to kick out of the manor. Preston had a quick look inside her locker, then her bathroom. Pacifica was inwardly begging for him not to look under the bed. Preston walked out to the balcony and, when he came back, he saw it. A pair of boy's shoes next to the bed. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Are you sure nobody else was here?" Preston repeated his question.

"Yes."

"But, if someone had been here, he would have used protection, right?" He looked at her daughter with a frown.

"I guess…" Pacifica flushed the darkest possible shade of red, clueless about whether it was a tricky question or a concerned question.

"You don't sound very convinced." He raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica lowered her head as her ears also flushed in the same color. Her eyes darted nervously towards her nightstand and Preston noticed that. He walked up to it and opened he first drawer.

"Wait, wait! Don't touch that!" Pacifica shrieked but it was too late.

Preston's jaw fell open when he picked up the condom box.

"That's… for a school project." She lied.

"Why does the box say fifteen but there are only nine inside!?" He asked with his eyes bulging out when he read the _'Now chocolate flavored for your oral pleasure!'_ tag on the side of the box.

"Because… Um… See!? We used a lot of protection! You have nothing to worry about!" Pacifica tittered, but a glare from her father silenced her.

"You are grounded for a month, young lady. Go to sleep now. Tomorrow you'll talk with your mother about this and I'll put a lock in this balcony." He left the box back inside her nightstand, thinking that it would be better to leave it with her daughter than to take it away from her. "And forget about future sleepovers." He walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind.

Pacifica sighed and slumped on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

The next night, she felt lonely and bored in bed. However, the next weekend she finally gave use to the rest of the condom box.

And that's how Dipper learned how to pick locks in the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) My other story, http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829793/chapters/24034575 addresses their first time properly. That story however is a spin-off of this story, so elements such as the medallion are not included or resolved quickly for the sake of the story being as independent from this one as possible. Very few people would, after all, read a 200k words story to understand the background of a 18k words sex scene.


	5. A Most Forgettable Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica celebrate they have just finished high school. They however will realize how different their future will be from now on, and this will cause disagreements between them.

**[Chapter 5: A Most Forgettable Party]**

The next year they finished high school and the three of them were very happy about it. Dipper had spectacular grades and applied for his dream college to study photography and media production. Pacifica had great grades and, besides her extra studies in business management and languages her father had imparted on her, she applied for her dream college to study fashion design. In contrast, Mabel had passed high school with regular grades. The three of them accorded to have a small private party at the Shack to celebrate it. Each of the teens had to bring some food without telling the others. Dipper brought two smoking pizzas, Mabel two bottles of soda and snacks and Pacifica was hiding something in a bag she had taken from the manor and was unwilling to show until later in the night.

"What's Tom going to bring?" Dipper directed the question towards his sister while slicing the pizzas with kitchen scissors. For once, he liked Mabel's boyfriend and was eager to meet him.

"Huh?" Mabel had been absently filling plastic cups with soda. "Oh! I don't know."

"Should we wait for him? These will get cold pretty quick in this hovel." Pacifica pointed at the cracks in the wooden walls while licking her lips in anticipation at the smoking pizzas.

"Call him on the phone and ask him when he's going to arrive. I wouldn't want to reheat these in the microwave." Dipper hummed appreciatively at the smell coming from the meal and began licking his lips just like Pacifica was doing.

"Sure, be right back!" Mabel said and left the attic bedroom.

Neither Dipper nor Pacifica noticed she had forgotten the phone on the nightstand.

Dipper finished slicing the two pizzas and Pacifica continued filling the cups in Mabel's place. Dipper then sat on his former bed and Pacifica accompanied him soon afterwards. The three teens were using a box as a food table and both beds as benches. Dipper draped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her lovingly as Pacifica smiled and squeezed his knee with her hand. The couple knew they would be eighteen in two months and they would have to be separated for some time. Dipper's dream school was in the west coast and Pacifica's in the east. This would be their last few months together and they wouldn't see each other until Christmas, then until spring break and then until next summer and so on for a few years, so Dipper and Pacifica tried to make the most of every moment together.

Mabel got back into the bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Tom won't be here on time, so we can get started." She sighed.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting." Dipper suggested and looked at Pacifica for confirmation. The heiress squeezed his hand and gave Mabel a small smile.

"Yes…" Mabel averted their gazes as her shoulders slumped. However, she recovered almost instantly. "Wanna play a game?"

"I would rather eat one of these." Pacifica grabbed one of the slices of pizza but winced and left it back on the plate. It was still too hot.

"We can play a food game!" The brunette suggested.

"Uh… It doesn't involve sticking things up our noses, right?" Dipper asked warily since he remembered vividly how his sister had spent half a summer a few years ago beating her own record regarding how many gummy-worms she could stick up her nose.

"Of course not! A rolled up pizza slice doesn't fit there!" She giggled and Dipper frowned, since he knew his sister was speaking from experience. Mabel fished out a card deck from her sweater pocket. "How about a card game?"

"I'm in on this!" Pacifica leaned closer and looked expectantly at the brunette. Both girls, unlike Dipper, were skilled at card games. "How do we play?"

"Hmm…" Mabel began to ponder among the multiple ideas that were coming to her mind. "We'll play with the poker rules but with food instead of money. A pizza slice is worth ten dollars, a cookie is three and a cheese ball is one." Mabel began reordering the food so that each of them had the same starting amount.

"And… What do we lose?" Dipper asked, not bothering to ask for the winner instead since he already knew who was going to lose.

"Well… What if the winner asks the losers a question and they have to answer it truthfully?" Mabel suggested.

"Sounds cool. And, I already have my question for you, Dipper." Pacifica said and poked his belly playfully. "I wanna know what you are writing about me in that Journal of yours."

When Dipper began writing his own Journal with the pine tree mark on it a few years ago, he divided it into sections. One third of the book was about the supernatural. Other third was about his family and friends. The last third was solely about Pacifica, and it was ciphered in a way that without the keyword nobody could read the text, and Dipper had a very embarrassing reason behind that, since he wrote _everything_ in his Journal.

"I-I don't wanna play anymore!" He blurted out and Pacifica giggled.

"C'mon Dipper, what do you have to lose? Pacifica finding out something dirty like… I don't know, her measures or a record of weird places where you two have done it?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and her brother flushed. "But imagine what you could win! You can ask whatever you want to both of us!" She cheered.

"Hmm…" Dipper pondered the pros and the cons and finally sighed. "Fine. Shuffle and cut the cards."

Each of them started with five slices of pizza, ten cookies and twenty cheese balls. Pacifica was hungry so she ate a few slices of her starting food, confident about winning some more from either Dipper or Mabel later. The brunette did exactly the same. In contrast, Dipper was focused on avoiding losing and didn't touch his own food. They played a few rounds and food changed hands, although both girls kept eating. Eventually, Dipper ended up having more food than them, but he was losing it quickly at cards. Then, Mabel did a wild bet and placed all her remaining food on her table. Pacifica, her competitive vein kicking in, did the same. Dipper was at the moment beyond the point of caring, so he also placed the rest of his food blindly without looking at his own cards.

"Well, get ready because you guys are going to love my questions!" Mabel waggled her eyebrows and revealed she had a full house.

Pacifica groaned in disappointment and dropped her hand, revealing she had three of a kind.

Dipper was trembling in fear. He didn't know much about poker, but he guessed that beating a full house was not easy. He lifted his cards to have a look at them for the first time and his eyes bulged out.

"Uh… is this good?" He revealed four of a kind and Mabel's cards fell from her hand.

"No way! I can't believe it!" The brunette said in complete surprise.

"Dipper! That totally beats Mabel's hand!" Pacifica shared Mabel's surprise.

"So… did I win?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"You did!" Mabel giggled at her brother's lack of knowledge regarding card games.

Dipper laughed happily and pulled all the remaining food on the table to his side. He then hummed in satisfaction when he swallowed his first slice of pizza that night, since he had refused to eat any of his 'money' while playing. Dipper however noticed how both girls' mouths were watering at the lost food and he decided to share the price with a warm smile. The trio of teens devoured happily the cheese balls, cookies and pizzas until there was only one slice left.

Mabel waggled her eyebrows to her brother and then pointed with her gaze at Pacifica, who was looking greedily at the last slice. Dipper caught the hint and handed it to his girlfriend.

"It's the last one, take it."

"Nah, Dipper. You won the card game. You should take it." Pacifica declined his offer, but her eyes were still glued on the food.

"Alright." Dipper shrugged and ate the last slice, causing Pacifica to stare agape at him.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper." Mabel facepalmed. "You can't be that stupid."

"What?" He asked in complete obliviousness and noticed Pacifica's surprised face. "Oh! You wanted the slice? But you said—"

"You're a dork." Pacifica shook her head and giggled.

Mabel joined the laughter and Dipper couldn't help but flush slightly and laugh too. Since they had already dealt with the food, Mabel removed the box they had been using as table and everyone left their plastic cup of soda on the floor within reach.

The brunette relaxed on her bed and looked expectantly at her brother.

"Well?" She asked and Dipper looked at her quizzically. "The questions, Dipper!"

"Right. Um…" Dipper chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He hadn't expected to win so he hadn't thought about any questions.

"Pacifica first! She had the lowest hand!" Mabel chirped and lay on her side, ready to memorize the embarrassing moment for the heiress.

Pacifica looked at him pleadingly, hoping that Dipper's question wasn't too compromising. He tapped his chin, pondering a good question and then asked.

"Hmm… Since you have gifted me three different electric razors this last week, do you have any problem with the hair on my… with my hair in general?"

"Um… Well… I like your chest hair because it's kinda manly—" Pacifica began to explain.

"Really? It's so sparse it's barely noticeable!" Mabel interrupted her with a surprised face.

"To each their own." Pacifica glared at the brunette and continued. "I also think that the trace of hair going down your belly is pretty hot…" A snicker and a nod from Mabel confirmed her agreement with Pacifica's opinion. "…but I'd like you to shave the stubble on your chin. It always gives me a serious itchy rash."

"I don't see anything on your face." Mabel commented in puzzlement at the lack of said rash on Pacifica's face.

"No, the rash is… not there." Pacifica flushed crimson red and crossed her legs.

"Oh!" Dipper's eyes widened and guessed where the rash was. "Well… Sure! I'll shave until my chin is smooth every morning."

Mabel thought about where the rash could be for a few seconds and then squealed in surprise. She sat up and then shoved Dipper playfully.

"You scallywag! Those lips aren't for kissing!" She burst into giggles and her brother flushed.

"How so?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “You have never done that with Tom or other of your previous boyfriends?"

Dipper saw where the conversation was heading and nudged Pacifica to stop, but she pushed his hand off.

"Of course I have done that before, but it never caused me a rash! What were you two doing for Dipper to kiss you so hard?" Mabel bounced on her bed in excitement at the gossiping.

"Actually, it was kinda complicated. You see, I've a little vertigo so when Dipper stood up with my thighs on his shoulders and I was left hanging upside down, I may have pressed too hard his—" Pacifica began explaining her thoughts on why Dipper had kissed her so aggressively, when she was interrupted.

"Don't tell her that!" Dipper squeaked as his eyes widened in horror.

"Wow. Don't be ashamed, bro-bro! I don't know many people who can do the _'Strong man's exclusive'_ posture!" Mabel's eyebrows rose in surprise and gaped at her brother in slight amusement. "I myself have done it only twice for example!" She shrugged and caused Dipper's eyes to bulge out.

"I didn't need to know that!" He groaned in frustration and buried his face in his hands, trying his best not to picture his twin sister doing what Pacifica and he did the last weekend.

"Fiiiine. Mabel and I won't talk about that anymore. Don't get upset." Pacifica giggled and patted his back, but she also made a gesture to Mabel letting her know that they would talk about the details later in private and the brunette replied with an OK gesture discreetly.

Whenever they had a chance for gossiping, Pacifica talked about Dipper and Mabel talked about her current boyfriend. They discussed and compared experiences, reactions and positions. Later, they put them to the test with their partner, achieving great success most of the times, but they never told them where the sudden sexual creativity came from. Pacifica was more than certain that Dipper wouldn't like to know that most of the things she did to him and he almost begged her to repeat actually came from Mabel's own experiences.

"C'mon, Dipper! It was a compliment!" The cheerful brunette tried to poke Dipper's face through the gaps between his fingers. Dipper ended up chuckling and pushing her hand off, removing his own hands from his face.

"Alright. It's your turn now, Mabel." Dipper smiled mischievously and his sister feigned a gasp of fright. He giggled once more and began to ponder what he might not know of his twin sister. He didn't have to think much. "You know I'm going to the west coast and Pacifica is going to the east one so… who are you gonna accompany to college?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself discreetly.

Mabel's eyes widened and hid her hands in her pockets as she began fidgeting with whatever she found in them in anxiety. The brunette was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Bah, that's a very stupid question, Dipper." Pacifica waved her hand. "Mabel's is obviously coming with me to the fashion college and learn clothing design." She shrugged. "I'll do dresses and she'll do sweaters."

"Why? There is a very good culinary college right next to mine and Mabel loves cooking." He supported his own point.

The couple first glanced at each other and then stared at the brunette expectantly. Both Dipper and Pacifica wanted the same thing: Someone to go with them to college as they would be alone and miles apart from each other. Since Mabel loved all the arts and crafts related subjects, they hoped the cheerful girl would accompany at least one of them.

Mabel sighed and pulled her hands out of her pockets, playing with her thumbs nervously.

"I'm… not going to the west coast…"

"Woohoo! Girls club!" Pacifica pumped her fist jubilantly and Dipper's shoulders slumped.

"…and I'm not going to the east coast either." She concluded and lowered her head.

Pacifica looked at her quizzically and then she shared a look with Dipper. His grades were spectacular, her grades were great, but Mabel's were very regular. They nodded to each other and decided to help the brunette.

"Oh… Is it because of your grades? We could phone Ford. I'm sure a letter of recommendation from someone with twelve PhDs can help." Dipper tried to cheer his sister.

"No, Dipper it's—"

"What we need is the proper influence. Let my father do some phone calls and he'll get you into your dream college." Pacifica reassured and patted Mabel's knee from Dipper's former bed. “Where do you want to go?”

"I'm not going to college!" Mabel blurted out and then sat back on her bed.

Pacifica's eyes widened but Dipper was completely dumbfounded.

"Why?” Dipper asked more bluntly than he would have liked while his face frowned in anger. “Is this because of Tom?"

Mabel's shoulders slumped and she clenched her hands to the edge of her bed. Then, her voice came out in a mumble.

"No… Tom and I broke up last week."

Dipper kept his frown but Pacifica reacted differently. She got up from Dipper's bed and sat next to Mabel. The heiress drew her arm over her shoulders and hugged her, kissing her cheek while rocking her in her arms. The brunette smiled faintly but her posture was still depressed.

"I still don't see why you aren't going to college." He looked at his sister with a stern gaze and Pacifica gaped at Dipper's tactless remark.

"Dipper… I don't want to go to college. Studying is not my thing…" She sighed sadly and averted her brother's gaze.

"And what are you going to do then!? Do you know how limited you are nowadays without a Bachelor's degree!?" Dipper snapped and Mabel winced.

"Dipper…" Pacifica said in a warning tone and glared at him, since he wasn't apparently conscious of how he was talking to his sister.

"There is an arts & crafts store here in town." Mabel tried to support her point. "They don't pay much but I'll do cool stuff like crafting key chains, miniatures, small jewelry and they make carpets and sweaters too! They even have a glitter gun and—" She was saying with sparkling eyes of excitement but Dipper interrupted her.

"I can't believe you want to throw your life down the toilet like that." Dipper said all of the sudden and Mabel was left slack-jawed, feeling as if she had been stabbed in the back.

"Dipper!" Pacifica snapped and her eyes widened.

"Why don't you apply for an art college and then work in whatever store you want?" He demanded.

"But… I'll be working now on what I love! That's what matters in the end, isn't it?" Mabel mumbled and sighed sadly.

Mabel knew this day would come eventually. The day when Dipper and her would argue because of their different futures, but she had hoped her brother would be more understanding.

"What matters in the end is whether you have a diploma or not!" Dipper slammed his fist on the nightstand.

Mabel lowered her head and saw no point in continuing the argument. She felt her eyes welling up and sniffed a couple of times to hold back her tears. Every time she breathed her chest ached painfully. The no longer cheerful brunette squeezed Pacifica in search for some solace.

The heiress had had enough of the situation. She couldn't bear seeing her best friend so hurt and she scowled at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you just said that. You are just like my father used to be." She hissed.

Dipper's eyes widened and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Don't compare me to him. Your father is the worst person I've ever known, and I'm not using a bell on Mabel." He hissed back spitefully.

Pacifica gasped and stood up, threatening Dipper with her index finger.

"At least my father can come to his senses when you reason with him. You are just sitting there without listening at your twin sister!"

Dipper stood up too and faced Pacifica.

"Oh, I'm listening to her. She wants to give up her studies and follow her childish hobby. What, you want me to let her do something so stupid?" He replied sarcastically.

"Something so stupid!?" She repeated his words as her eyes widened in disbelief. "I also gave up on my extra studies to follow my hobby! Am I stupid then, you big, dumb idiot?" Pacifica snapped and jabbed Dipper's chest with her finger.

"If I'm such an idiot why are we even dating?" He slapped her hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that anymore because we are f—"

"Wait, wait! What are you doing!?" Mabel cried from her bed.

Dipper and Pacifica stopped their argument on the spot and looked at Mabel. She had a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You c-can't do this! You are t-the only couple I ever m-managed to get t-together! If you break up I'll be a t-total failure as m-matchmaker! I c-can't lose that too, I'm already a t-total failure in l-love… I-I…" Her voice was drowned in sobs.

Pacifica was completely dumbfounded at the sight before her. In her eyes, Mabel was the most cheerful person in the world and she had never in her life seen her sobbing before. Pacifica didn't feel mad at Dipper anymore. She didn't even remember why they were arguing in the first place. The heiress looked at Dipper to see his reaction. He was still frowning, but Pacifica knew by the look in his eyes that now the frown was for a complete different reason. She reached for his forearm crossed over his chest and patted it.

"What am I doing…?" Dipper sighed and dropped his arms. "I'm a huge idiot. Slap me on the face and hard." He demanded.

"Only if you call me stupid first." She gave him a faint smile.

"You're snobbishly stupid." Dipper said and braced for a soft slap from his girlfriend's delicate hands.

Pacifica slapped him so hard it resounded on the room.

"Ah—Ouch! How did you do that?" His eyes widened as he rubbed the red handprint on his face.

"I've been squeezing the ball Mabel gave me for the cramps." Pacifica shrugged.

The couple giggled and turned to Mabel. Pacifica grabbed her hands and pulled her up, bringing the sad brunette into a tight embrace. Dipper wrapped his arms around both girls and hugged them too. Mabel gave a mixture of a whimper and a happy sigh and calmed her sobbing after a few sniffs.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. Of course I support you." He reached for her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "How couldn't I do it after all the times you have supported me? You've been always there for me and I… I was hoping you'd come with me through college too but… if that's what you want, then I'll be with you when you tell mom and dad." Dipper sighed and pecked her cheek.

"They had known for a month. In fact, mom told me about the store when I told them." Mabel smiled faintly.

"Oh." Dipper chuckled and realized it was him whom she had been afraid of telling about her decision. "That's… great! I could use a cool keychain to show off or some small jewelry to gift my I-hope-she-still-wants-to-be-girlfriend." He raised his head and looked at Pacifica.

The heiress gave him a distinctive look and he knew what that specific look meant. She wasn't happy about what had just happened between them and they would have to talk seriously about it, but they wouldn't do it with Mabel around. Especially not with Mabel like that. Dipper had a feeling they were going to yell a lot.

"You guys will come back to Gravity Falls every summer break and visit me, right?" Mabel asked and raised her head to look at them.

"Every summer break and Christmas." Dipper reassured with a squeeze, although he didn't look at Pacifica.

"And spring breaks too." The heiress added, even though she didn't look at Dipper.

Mabel noticed the tense ambience and squirmed. The brunette hoped she hadn't accidentally done any unrepairable damage to the relationship.

"You two know how special is what you have, right?" She murmured and lowered her head again.

"Yes." Dipper muttered.

"Of course." Pacifica sighed.

"My brother and my best friend… together for five years now!" Mabel chirped happily and buried her face between them. "In the last five years all I had has been failed romances after failed romances but, every time I saw how happy you two were, I knew there had to be someone out there waiting for me too. But… after so many failed attempts I don't know what to think anymore…" She sighed and squeezed them between her arms.

"C'mon Mabel. Don't be silly." Dipper chuckled and nudged her with his body. "True, I was very lucky—"

"We were very lucky." Pacifica corrected him.

"Right, sorry. We were very lucky to find love so young but… seriously? There are thousands of guys out there who would love to date you! You are bound to like one eventually. It's simple math." He shrugged and smiled at his twin.

"Maybe you're right." Mabel perked up progressively. "There has to be one guy—No, what am I saying? More than one guy out there for me!" She laughed happily and the three teens parted the embrace to look at each other.

"Guys, and also girls." Pacifica nudged Mabel playfully and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I'm not sure I ever passed that phase completely." The cheerful brunette cupped her own chin deep in thought at the range of possibilities. She scanned the room absently until her eyes landed on Pacifica. Then she reached for the heiress' breast and cupped it through the dress. "Beep-Boop!" She sounded as she gave it two squeezes.

"Hey!" Pacifica slapped Mabel's hand away and flushed. "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, sis-sis. I had to check something out." She giggled.

"Really, Mabel?" Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yup! No wonders you want to land your hands there at all times, bro-bro." The brunette cupped her own chest for comparison. "They're like… two times bigger than mine!" She giggled.

Dipper made a clear picture in his mind of Mabel’s naked breasts then and covered his face with his hands.

"Again with the stuff I don't want to picture in my mind…" He groaned.

"It's good to see you are back being weird and fun, sister." Pacifica chuckled and ignored her boyfriend. She reached for Mabel and hugged her again.

Mabel never denied a hug, let alone one coming from Pacifica. She wrapped her arms around her and let the heiress squeeze her. However, Pacifica kept tightening the grip until the brunette winced.

"Ah—Oh! Paz-Paz, not so hard!" She squeaked.

Pacifica smiled mischievously and whispered into her ear.

"If you go again for my boobs, I'll tell Dipper what you did in _his_ bed with your boyfriend last Christmas, got it?"

"Uh…" Mabel's eyes bulged out and she paled. Dipper wouldn't simply forgive her that. "I—um… sure! I got it!"

"Good." Pacifica parted from the hug and went to squeeze Dipper's shoulder, trying to get him out of 'hand-town'.

Mabel looked at the scene and suddenly chirped.

"Speaking of blackmail! I brought my scrapbooks! Look!" The cheerful brunette reached into her bag and fished out an album. She sat on her bed and patted on it for the couple to accompany her.

Pacifica pulled at Dipper to get him up and he groaned, knowing the more than probable content of the scrapbook. They sat one at each side of Mabel and looked at the scrapbook on her lap. Mabel opened the first page and made an 'Aww' sound. The first section was about their fourteenth birthday. Dipper and Mabel had delayed that year their birthday party and Pacifica had celebrated hers earlier so that the three of them could have it on the same day. All the pictures brought wonderful memories to the trio of teens, but there was one that caught Dipper's attention over the rest.

When the time to cut the cake had come, he had taken a slice and shoved it into Pacifica's face. The picture showed him bursting into giggles, Pacifica displaying a surprised chocolate-covered face and Mabel burying her own face in the cake to gorge herself. Dipper stopped looking at the picture and fixed his eyes on Pacifica.

Mabel turned the page and showed their fifteen years when they stopped having sleepovers and hanged out most afternoons in their house instead. Pacifica smiled at the memories of when Mabel and she dressed up in silly costumes. Then, her eyes landed on a very special picture. The heiress had to admit Mabel knew how to capture a moment with her camera. Dipper and Pacifica appeared curled up in the couch with a blanket over them. She was hugging his chest and resting her face on it, drooling while sleeping. Dipper had her wrapped in his arms and he was giving her a peck on the scalp. Pacifica sighed and remembered how she always fell deeply asleep in his arms with a sensation of protection and bliss. She raised her eyes from the picture and looked at Dipper.

The couple stared into each other's eyes and smiled warmly. He didn't feel like bickering once they had some privacy. Pacifica didn't want to yell at him when Mabel left. They understood one another's feelings on the spot even though they hadn’t said anything, because their eyes already said a great deal. Dipper and Pacifica unspokenly agreed not to argue that day. They unspokenly agreed never to argue again. Dipper reached for her hand behind Mabel and Pacifica grabbed it, giving it a squeeze. Then they returned their eyes to the scrapbook.

Mabel turned the page and they reached their sixteens but, when she was about to reach the summer, she made a 'Whoops!' and skipped a page. Pacifica snatched the scrapbook from the brunette's hands to open the page she had skipped.

"Really? You promised you'd get rid of this picture!" Pacifica ripped the page off the scrapbook and grabbed a picture where she was with the bed sheets risen up to her neck and flushing crimson red, and Dipper was next to her with the same bed sheets covering his lower-body as he screamed at the photographer, who was undoubtedly Mabel.

"That didn't count! I had my fingers crossed behind my back!" Mabel giggled.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and crumpled up the embarrassing picture into a ball, throwing it into the trashcan afterwards. On the other hand, Dipper's eyes had been bulging out for some time. He remembered when Mabel had taken that picture and he knew then that the picture had been in his sister's power for almost a year now.

"I can't believe it! You always go back to the sex!" He chuckled and drank all the soda in his plastic cup in one go. "I could use something stronger for tonight." He muttered in a half joking fashion.

"Well… I guess it's time to show you what I brought for the party then." The heiress fished out a wine bottle from her bag and held it out.

Mabel gasped and looked at the couple.

"You guys drink?"

"We don't." Dipper shook his head and looked quizzically at Pacifica. "What's that for?"

"I thought we could give it a try and celebrate we have just finished high school." Pacifica smiled sheepishly, uncertain about how her idea would be received.

Dipper looked at Mabel for confirmation and the brunette shrugged.

"Yeah, why not."

"Alright then." Dipper grabbed the bottle and filled his plastic cup up to the brim. Then he smelled the red wine and recoiled at the sour scent. Dipper wasn't sure he was going to enjoy that.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… I actually don’t know." Dipper smiled sheepishly.

"You're crazy if you expect to drink all of that by yourself." She chuckled and took the cup from his hands, diving the contents of Dipper's cup into their three plastic cups. "Pass me the soda." She gestured to Mabel and the brunette handed her the bottle. Pacifica refilled the three cups mixing a third of red wine with soda. Then, she handed the cup back to Dipper.

Dipper smelled his cup again. It now smelled like soda but with a faint sour scent. He took a sip of the drink and coughed, but it didn't taste as bad as he had expected.

"It's… not bad. What do you call this?" He asked curiously.

"My father calls it _tinto de verano_." Pacifica shrugged and took a sip herself. Her nose wrinkled up at the sour taste and she added more soda ease her drink.

"Tinto what thingy?" Mabel asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's a foreign drink I learned one of those times I went on a trip to Europe with my parents. I think the translation is 'summer red wine' or something like that." Pacifica smiled proudly of her language knowledge and her international experiences.

Mabel took a sip from the drink and frowned. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and fished out a sugar dispenser from her pocket to sweeten her drink. Then, she realized the couple was staring at her very amusedly.

"What? You guys seriously didn't expect me to carry a sugar dispenser in my pockets just in case?" She grinned and Dipper and Pacifica laughed.

Mabel took another sip and this time she hummed appreciatively. She passed the dispenser to Dipper and he added some sugar to his cup. Then he took another sip and his eyes widened. Dipper tilted the cup up and drank it completely.

"This time it tasted much better!" He appreciated the sweet savor.

"Don't drink too much, Dork, or you'll get drunk." The heiress giggled and finished her cup without adding sugar.

"Eh, as long as I don't wake up tomorrow completely naked…" He joked and poured some wine in his cup to later fill it with more soda.

The night was a blur for the three teens. Pacifica had some resistance against alcohol since she usually drank a sip of champagne in her family's feasts. Mabel had her stomach overstuffed in food and the alcohol didn't affect her much. On the other hand, Dipper’s tolerance was zero and his stomach was barely filled up, so he was a complete different case.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Ugh… my head."

The boy woke up, narrowing his eyes at the sunlight coming through the triangular attic window. His temples were throbbing, his head ached and his mouth tasted terrible. In addition, his back hurt as if he had slept on the floor. He took a survey of his surroundings and realized he had indeed slept on the floor between both beds and that, much to his surprise, he was wearing his boxers only.

"Why did I say that last night?" He facepalmed since the last thing he remembered from last night was a comment about how clothed he would be when he woke up.

"Good morning, Dipper. Nice hat." Mabel giggled from her bed.

Dipper stood up with a moan and sat on the edge of Mabel's bed. He patted his head. It had been years since he had last wore his cap, but he had something on his head now. Two bumps of lacy silk and a strap. Dipper removed his 'hat' and his eyes widened when he realized it was Pacifica's bra. He had a quick glance at his bed where Pacifica was sleeping on her back, but she was fully clothed. The boy directed a very confused look at his sister.

"Yup, it's hers. Pacifica took it off through the neckline of her dress." Mabel explained with an expression of amusement on her face.

"And how did it end on my… Wait, you remember what happened last night?" He asked since in his mind it was all a blur.

"Of course I remember. You got pretty wild and drank half the wine bottle yourself." She pointed at the empty tinted bottle on the floor.

"Great…” He sighed. “Please, tell me I didn't do anything too stupid." He groaned and put on his flannel shirt.

"Well… do you want it in chronological order or in embarrassing order?" Mabel grinned, eager to see her brother's reactions at the comical night.

"Chronological, please. The last thing I remember is adding sugar to the drink." Dipper put on his jeans and lay next to Mabel on her bed, unwilling to wake Pacifica up. The sun was still making his temples throb, so he covered his face with her pillow.

"I stopped drinking when we ran out of sugar, but Pacifica and you kept emptying the bottle." She began explaining. "After the fifth cup you were confused and very… um… affectionate with me." Mabel giggled.

Dipper lifted the pillow from his face and looked at his sister in concern.

"You mean… I touched you or something?" He asked as his jaw fell open.

"No, no. You just said something like _'do that thing to my bottom lip, Princess'_ and kissed me on the neck. I guess you thought I was Pacifica." She pointed at her own neck right over the turtleneck of the sweater.

"Great." Dipper groaned and tried to smother himself with the pillow. "We never tell anyone about that."

"Agreed. You kiss pretty well though." She nudged him playfully.

"Let me rephrase: We never tell anyone about that, and we don't speak of it either. What did we do then?"

"Um…" Mabel rolled onto her back because her arm was beginning to feel numb under her own weight. "Oh, right. Pacifica began to yawn a lot and I was sleepy too, so we seized the beds. There were only two pillows and Pacifica wanted yours to sleep so you asked for her bra in return, saying how big and warm and soft her breasts are and how you would love to—"

"Mabel! Please, spare me those details." Dipper removed the pillow from his face to look at her with a frustrated face.

"Sorry, bro-bro." Mabel giggled.

On the other bed, Pacifica snorted in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

"When you got the bra,” Mabel continued. “you stood in the middle of the bedroom and took off all your clothes except for the boxers, and put the bra on your head. Then you said you were a superhero!" Mabel covered her mouth to muffle her snickering.

"What superhero?"

"Booby McTitties." Mabel burst into laughter and Dipper giggled a little.

"What happened next?" He asked now with a sudden interest and an amused expression on his face.

"Pacifica asked you to show her your superpowers and you pounced on her to do some motorboating through her dress." She giggled and flushed slightly.

"Motorboating…?" Dipper raised an eyebrow since he didn't know the slang.

"How to explain it…" Mabel snatched her own pillow from Dipper's hands. "Imagine this is her boobs. You did this." Mabel buried her face into the pillow and rocked her face from side to side very quickly while doing a 'brrrrr' sound with her mouth.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and he looked at Pacifica. She was still snoring slightly.

"I… I'd like to do that again and remember it this time." He admitted and flushed crimson red.

"You wanna give her another rash with the stubble?" She teased her brother and nudged him playfully.

"Now that you mention that, I seriously need to shave more often." Dipper commented, stroking his own jawline. "What happened after that?"

"You went to kiss her in the lips, but I think you were too dizzy by then, because you somehow poked her in the eye with your nose and she pushed you to the floor. Then you fell asleep." Mabel finished the story and pushed her pillow under her head to doze a little.

"Well, I don't know about you…" Dipper rubbed his aching neck and sat on the edge of her bed, pondering where there could be a spare pillow to have some decent sleep. "…but I'm not drinking another drop of alcohol in my whole life."


	6. Two Quite Difficult Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his last year of college Dipper has pondered about his relationship, and he has decided he has to ask Pacifica the question of his lifetime. Pacifica, however, has different plans in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mildly described sexual content.  
> The descriptions during the smutty scenes will focus on the humor of it and not in the sexual action itself.

**[Chapter 6: Two Quite Difficult Propositions]**

The couple was about to be twenty two and they had just finished college. Pacifica suggested that they travelled to Europe and did some sightseeing that summer before their birthday, but Dipper stepped on her plan. He spent every last penny he had been saving in buying a special gift and renting for a week a house in a deserted beach for them to enjoy. Pacifica was slightly mad at first since she would have gladly paid for all the expenses, but they had barely seen each other during the last year of college and she was not about to argue about who had more money to spend. She wanted to enjoy her boyfriend.

Dipper had been thinking the whole last year about his future and he had made up his mind. He wanted to propose to the woman he loved and he did the whole house at the beach plan to do so. Dipper already knew Pacifica like the back of his hand, so he was aware of how much she loved a romantic scene. He had planned a perfect scenario for proposing and a couple of back-up plans just in case. The first night he set his plan in motion.

However, he failed to have in mind a very important factor and it was Pacifica herself.

Dipper set up the table for dinning: A long red tablecloth, a couple of candles to add romanticism and, to top it all, her favorite meal. He had cooked salmon and did some sugary milkshake in a blender. Pacifica smiled broadly at the surprise dinner and they sat in front of each other to begin eating their meals.

His plan was very simple but effective. Dipper had hidden the box with the engagement ring under her napkin and he had made sure to leave the salmon very greasy, hoping that Pacifica would eventually need to use her napkin and then he would rejoice in her surprised face when she saw the box. However, Pacifica was very skilled with the fork and she had no need to use her napkin to clean neither her mouth nor her hands. Dipper smiled, since he had also thought about that. The blender was tricked. Whenever Pacifica would lift it to pour some milkshake on her glass, the handle would detach from the blender and milkshake would spill and stain the tablecloth. Then, Pacifica would apologize and try to clean up the mess with her napkin, hence revealing the box. Dipper thought he had covered all the possibilities, but his plan was failing terribly. Pacifica was only drinking water. She was ignoring the blender and they were already almost done with the meal.

Dipper drummed his fingers on the table and became restless.

"Perhaps you should use your napkin. The fish is a little greasy." He commented nonchalantly.

"Nah. I'll just wash my mouth at the sink when we are finished." The heiress shrugged and continued eating the salmon.

Dipper frowned and began to ponder a different course of action, realizing that his plan was not as infallible as he had deemed. Finding no other alternatives, he went for the blender trick.

"Why don't you try some of my milkshake? I've been perfecting the recipe for the whole last year." Dipper suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Pacifica looked at him curiously with a slight blush on her cheeks, and she left her fork on the table.

"Sure. You didn't have to do the play on words though." She shrugged and got under the tablecloth.

"What play on words?"

Dipper didn't see what his girlfriend was doing under the table due to the long red tablecloth, so he relied on his other senses. He felt how Pacifica unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper.

"Wait, what are you—PACIFICA!" Dipper yelped loudly and clenched to the table as he felt very vividly what she was doing.

Pacifica would like to giggle at her boyfriend's reaction, but at the moment her mouth was filled, her tongue was swirling and flicking repeatedly, and she intended to have her throat swallowing soon all of Dipper's milkshake.

On the other hand, Dipper was doing a tremendous effort to overcome pleasure and grab the square box. He snatched it from the table and, with a shaking hand, he hid it in his flannel shirt pocket, considering that it would not be an appropriate time to propose to her in matrimony. Then, he gave in to pleasure completely, groaning and quivering at every single bob of Pacifica's head. Once she was finished, she poked her head through the tablecloth to have a look at her boyfriend.

"Wow, Dipper! That was a lot and… very quick." She giggled as she wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

"Well, I um… You see ah… We haven't seen each other since Christmas and we didn't do anything then so…" He began babbling as his face flushed in embarrassment due to his lack of stamina.

"Don't worry, Dork. It's also been almost a year for me." Pacifica smiled and traced a kissing line down his happy trail, disappearing under the tablecloth again.

"Oh my gosh…" Dipper moaned as he felt her reawakening him very effectively.

"And you recovered even quicker!" She praised him under the table. "Now that you are ready for another round, go get the chocolate syrup and come back naked. I want my dessert." Pacifica concluded sultrily.

Dipper stood up from the chair so quickly that Pacifica hit her head with the table. He rushed to the kitchen, taking off his clothes and pushing the idea of proposing to Pacifica to another moment when they weren't so frisky.

Pacifica giggled as she saw her naked boyfriend running out of the room. She stood up and rubbed the back of her head where she had hit herself, noting mentally never to do that again under a table. Then she examined herself for any collateral damage of their previous activity. Dipper had shot quite a bit after all. Happy after seeing that nothing had landed on her new dress, she went to pour herself some milkshake in a glass to take away the taste from her mouth. Pacifica didn't mind giving her boyfriend a surprise now and then, but she didn't do it precisely for the flavor. However when she lifted the blender, the jar slipped from the handle and fell on the table, spilling the milkshake all over her dress.

"Great. This dress was new!" She groaned and slumped on the chair. She dipped a finger into a puddle on the table and stuck it into her mouth. "I've to give it to him though. This tastes pretty good."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The next day in the morning Dipper had a back-up plan ready for action. He knew Pacifica was going to wash her hair today after the mess they had done yesterday night with the food. While she was in the shower, he intended to get a few bouquets of roses he had hidden in several drawers and do a trail of red rose petals in front of the bathroom door. Pacifica would get out of the bathroom tossing her long full locks of blonde hair with a golden sheen in that beautiful way she always did, she would follow the trail of red petals and then see him kneeling with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and the engagement ring box in the other. Dipper thought the plan could only be more perfect if she hadn't cut her hair early that year. Pacifica had started her last college year with her usual hip-length blonde hair and had ended it with a bra-strap-length hair, much to Dipper's disappointment since he loved her long blonde mane.

Dipper failed again to consider a very important factor, and it was the bathroom this time.

Pacifica walked next to him in her bathrobe and crossed the bathroom door, closing it behind. Dipper jumped up from the couch and rushed to the drawers where the bouquets were hidden. However, when he was halfway through the room, the bathroom door opened and Pacifica poked her head around it. Dipper staggered in surprise and fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Dipper? Are you alright?" She asked with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Y-yes! I was just… I actually don't know what I was going to do." He chuckled and stood up, rubbing his head. "Is there something wrong with the bathroom?" He asked, since of the two bathrooms the house had, he hadn't entered in that one yet.

"It's good. Have you seen how big the bathtub is?" Pacifica asked with surprised expression on her face.

"Um… no. How big is it?" Dipper asked absently, waiting desperately for her to get back into the bathroom so that he could begin pulling petals out of roses and spreading them through the floor.

Pacifica measured him with her gaze and then looked back at the bathtub.

"Big enough. Wanna wash my hair and then lather up the rest?" She asked sultrily and let her bathrobe slide to the floor and exposed her full nudity.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and he blew off all the air from his lungs. It had been his fantasy to do that ever since they had shared a bathtub in their swimsuits when they were twelve. Even though his sexual fantasy had arrived ten years later, he was not about to deny it, considering that he now had way more Pacifica to wash. He quickly opened a drawer and tossed the box with the ring inside.

"What was that?" Pacifica saw him.

"The phone." He lied and pushed her gently into the bathroom.

That night Dipper couldn't sleep. The previous afternoon when they had finally left the bathroom, he had done a quick furtive check on the bouquets. Most of the flowers had begun to spoil in the summer heat and he wouldn't be able to repeat the plan tomorrow. He had rented the house for seven days and they were on day three, so he was halfway through the vacation without any progress and running out of plans to propose to her in matrimony. Dipper rolled onto his side and examined her naked back while she slept. Pushing his lust aside, he thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world and he would love to see that every day. Dipper absently placed his hand on Pacifica's naked thigh and stroked her skin very softly, moving his hand towards her side and finally sliding it under her arm to caress her belly. The heiress shuddered in pleasure at the goosebumps on her skin and rolled over to face him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Dipper apologized and pecked her forehead.

"It's alright." Pacifica yawned and snuggled closer. "Something wrong, Dipper?" She whispered and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Dipper wrapped her in his arms and cuddled her.

"No.” He lied. “Why?"

"You usually fall asleep pretty quickly when we spoon together." She saw through the lie and rested her hands on his chest to part from the embrace slightly and stare at him.

Dipper pondered for a good half-truth to tell her so that she didn't spoil the lifetime surprise. Then, he tucked one finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"I was just thinking about how to make you smile tomorrow." He replied warmly.

Pacifica gave a happy sigh and kissed him.

"I'd like something tasty for breakfast."

"Consider it done." He reassured happily, since he had a back-up plan that involved breakfast.

The heiress smiled and buried her face into his chest to land a peck on his breastbone. Dipper cuddled her a little and then began stroking her hair lovingly, waiting for her to fall asleep so that he could think about what to cook for breakfast.

"You can't sleep?" Pacifica asked after a while.

"Huh? No, I'm a little restless." He admitted and stopped stroking her hair.

"I can help." She gave him a smile.

"Are you gonna sing me a lullaby or something like that?" Dipper asked with a slight amusement.

"Maybe later. Now, I had another thing in mind." Pacifica replied sultrily. "Let me give you a hand with that restlessness." She placed her hand on his belly and followed the trail of hair downwards.

"Oh!"

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The next morning Dipper made sure to wake up way earlier than Pacifica. He put on his jeans and got into the kitchen. After opening all the kitchen cupboards and drawers and having a look inside the fridge, he found that the kitchen was very well supplied. Dipper pondered for a few minutes what to cook for her, and then a memory struck his mind. He still remembered Pacifica's surprised face when she was thirteen and had tasted his mother's apple pie for the first time, and he also knew the recipe. Dipper smiled broadly and began cooking while humming a song happily. However, he was not going to gamble everything on a single card, so he also cooked a few more alternatives.

His plan was rather simple this time. He would bring her breakfast to bed in a tray and propose to her once she was done. Dipper frowned, since it wasn't as good as the previous two ideas, but he was running out of time. It was their third day in the house and they would have to leave the seventh. He was determined to propose to her that morning no matter what. He considered Pacifica would have already run out of libido after yesterday.

Sadly for him, he was all but correct.

Dipper put all the food on a tray and walked back to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Pacifica sat up on bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Dipper stopped on his tracks and gulped. The sunlight entering through the windows was framing Pacifica's naked form, her blonde hair cascading over her pale breasts giving her a most entrancing sight. Dipper shook his head to push those thoughts away and placed the tray on the bed next to her.

"Is that for me?" She smiled happily at the idea of breakfast in bed.

"Yup." He reciprocated the smile and began pointing at the items on the tray. "Orange juice, eggs, some bacon, pancakes aaaaaand…" Dipper lifted a napkin which was covering a plate. "Your favorite: Apple pie."

Pacifica squealed in delight and placed the tray on her lap. She went straight away for the apple pie and moaned in pleasure when she swallowed a slice of it.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper. It's just like your mom's! Try it out!" She held out a slice for him.

Dipper had been about to kneel but he stopped and looked at the slice. Cooking so many meals had got him hungry. He shrugged and decided it would be better to propose to her with a full stomach. He opened his mouth and Pacifica shoved the slice inside. Dipper chewed it for a while and hummed appreciatively, although in his own critic opinion he had added too much sugar, but it had definitely whetted his appetite. Dipper sat in front of Pacifica on bed and gestured for permission to attack the bacon.

"Of course. Don't expect me to eat all of this by myself." Pacifica put the tray between the two of them and drank some orange juice to help the apple pie travel down her throat.

Both of them began devouring the food on the tray happily. Dipper was stealing a few glances at her naked form now and then, getting constantly distracted. After the third time he had failed to put the fork in his mouth and had hit his cheeks instead with the bacon, Pacifica noticed where the problem was and giggled.

"You've a serious boob obsession, Dork." Pacifica smiled and raised the bed sheets up to her neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dipper asked, being finally able to lift his gaze from her chest.

"Not anymore." She shrugged and continued eating.

Thankful that Pacifica had hidden her charms so that he didn't get any more distracted, Dipper resumed eating their breakfast. Once they were finished, Pacifica lay back on bed patting her belly with a satisfied smile and Dipper set the tray on the nightstand. He thought that her smile was completely gorgeous and, even though it hadn't been the original goal of bringing her breakfast to bed, he was happy with the results nonetheless. Dipper tapped his pocket to feel the square box and stood up from bed to get ready.

"Wait. Don't leave yet." Pacifica got on her knees on the bed and patted the edge. "Sit down. I have a surprise for you."

The bed sheets had slid down her body again when she knelt up and her naked body gave Dipper an even more entrancing sight than before. He gulped and sat on the edge of the bed without hesitation, delaying proposing to her after her surprise.

"Uh… a surprise?” He commented and toyed with the box inside his pocket. “What a coincidence…"

Pacifica crawled on bed and draped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her ample breasts on his back and causing Dipper's eyes to widen at the amount of physical contact. "Open the top drawer in the nightstand." She whispered into his ear.

Dipper's shaking hand opened the drawer and picked up a small medicine box. Then he read the label and the box almost fell from his hands.

"B-birth control pills?"

"Yup. I've been taking them for a month now. Forget about the condoms, I wanna feel… _everything_." She nuzzled her face on his neck as her hands moved down his belly and slid into his jeans.

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing and felt the need to scream for very mixed reasons. He cursed inwardly and pushed her hands off his neck gently as he stood up.

"I-I-I-I need to do something first!" He blurted out and rushed to the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Pacifica kneeling on bed.

Once he closed the door behind, Dipper grabbed a towel and buried his face into it. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration at his inability to propose to the woman he loved in matrimony. When he was done venting, he opened a drawer to hide the ring box in it and concluded in thinking about another plan later. His jeans felt too tight at the moment and the solution was waiting for him on their bed.

By noon Pacifica finally got off Dipper and collapsed on her side, panting to regain her breath as their mixed fluids leaked out of her and pooled on the mattress. Overcome by the strong sensation she felt every time Dipper ejaculated inside her and how her whole body tingled in pleasure, she hadn't stopped enjoying her boyfriend in all morning, and that had left her exhausted. The heiress sighed in bliss and decided to take a small nap to regain her strength. Dipper seized the opportunity to think about what to do. He put on his boxers with a wince, since his sensitive penis felt completely overused, and he left to the living room.

Nine years ago when Stan had begun training him physically, he had told him that a person does not simply workout for getting stronger. They have to do it for fun otherwise it is a burden rather than a benefit. He told Dipper to find a daily activity he could mix with some physical exercises and then try it out. Dipper pondered about it for a while and soon found out the perfect activity. He began working-out whenever he needed to think deeply about something, and he had been doing so these last nine years, achieving the body he desired and also drove Pacifica crazy. He called it 'workout to work out a problem' and he decided to do that now.

Dipper lay flat on his back and placed his hands behind his head. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the floor. Then he began lifting his shoulders and upper back off the floor as he tightened his undeveloped abs, lowering his back after holding the position for a second. He had never managed to get the grasp of that exercise and in consequence he hadn't got any results on his belly, but that was also his main reason to always start by it. He repeated the exercise several times while pondering what had gone wrong.

"Why every time I try proposing to her we end up in bed? It's like the weirdest curse in the world." Dipper frowned and bit his lower lip. "I can't complain though." He giggled to himself.

Remembering perfectly well why he had never managed to achieve a six-pack, Dipper switched to another exercise since his abdominals were already aching. He lay facing the floor and began raising his body by pressing down on his hands. He did this exercise easily thanks to his developed chest and arms, so he relaxed and thought about what other back-up plans he had.

"Food related plans are a no go. I could try again something with petals but it'd be a shame that they spoiled again." He thought aloud and drew one arm to his back to do the push-ups using only one arm with a proud smile. "Maybe the problem is that these plans weren't romantic enough. I need to think something bigger." He switched to the other arm. "And more importantly, something that doesn't end up with Pacifica on top of me."

Happy with the familiar feeling in his arms and chest, Dipper changed the exercise. His legs needed some attention too, so he leaned against a wall and squatted down until his knees were bent ninety degrees with his shins vertical to the ground. He held the position for a while and then rose to rest a little and repeat again.

"This is very weird. It's as if whenever I want to propose, Pacifica does one of my old fantasies, but I never told her about them." Dipper began to tap his own chin while holding the position. "Nah, I just need to keep trying, and if that were the case I don't have many more fantasies left anyway." He shrugged.

Feeling how his legs complained at the position, Dipper switched again to his arms. He walked up to the doorframe and raised himself on his arms by pulling up against the top of the frame.

"Next time I propose it'll be in a public place." He concluded and continued doing pull-ups.

Back at the bedroom, Pacifica woke up and stretched on bed. She had a look at the clock on the nightstand and gasped. It was almost two in the afternoon and she hadn't even left bed yet. The heiress jumped out of the mattress and put on a bathrobe to cover her nudity. Then she picked up the tray with the plates and walked to the kitchen. However, halfway through the corridor the tray slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. Luckily, nothing broke.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper…" Pacifica muttered with her eyes bulging out at the sight before her.

Her boyfriend was doing pull-ups before her on the door frame wearing only his boxers. His sweat-covered skin was glistening, accentuating his muscles which were already bulging out from the effort. Pacifica gawked stupidly and felt a need increasing between her legs.

"Oh! Uh… Hi, Pacifica." Dipper stopped doing the pull-ups and rubbed his neck awkwardly, aware of how much he was sweating. He tried to find something to clean himself slightly to no avail.

Pacifica walked up to him and rested her hands on his fairly developed pecs to feel them burning in her palms.

"Bedroom! Now! And you top!" She blurted out, deciding maybe it was not too soon to leave bed.

"Wait, let me take a shower first." Dipper pushed her hands off gently and walked past her towards the bathroom.

His strong scent accentuated by the sweat reached Pacifica's nostrils and she shuddered in pleasure.

"Definitely not. C'mere and take me, you dirty dork." She said sultrily and reached for his boxers to pull them down to his ankles

Pacifica dropped her bathrobe to match his nudity and jumped at him, placing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. Dipper lifted her up by seizing a good hold of her naked butt and groaned in pleasure when she bit down on the crook of his neck in response. Forgetting all his concern about his hygiene, Dipper rushed to the bedroom to fill her up with pleasure.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper turned on the shower to muffle his voice and then fished out his phone, dialing a number he knew by memory.

"Hey, Dipper! How are you doing?" Mabel chirped on the phone.

"Mabel, I need your help!" Dipper squeaked on the phone and looked warily towards the bathroom door. He had left Pacifica on the bed after another hour of wild and sweaty sex and he had sneaked into the bathroom with the excuse of taking a shower to finally wash the sweat off his body.

"Sure! Give me a sec to finish with the line of customers." Dipper heard her placing her phone on the table. "What cat-icature do you want? Whoa, that's so cool! I may need a bigger cat though. Anyways, it's a pretty good anniversary gift. Next! Oh my gosh, this is one of my favorite sweater designs! Yes, you press here on the bellybutton and the radio begins playing. Next!…"

Dipper couldn't help but smile broadly at hearing his sister manning the store. He had had his doubts at first when Mabel had told him she was giving up on her studies to work in an arts & crafts store but she had proved to have a natural talent for that, even more so than Grunkle Stan with the Shack. Mabel had started as an employee and soon she had received promotion after promotion for her dedication and creativity. And from what Dipper was hearing through the phone, she was pretty successful.

"Aaaand we are closed." Mabel picked up the phone. "You've my complete attention now, bro-bro." She said happily.

"Isn't it too early to close the store? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the manager." Dipper expressed his concern on the phone.

"I don't know, let me check with her." Mabel giggled on the other end. "Hey Mabel, can I close early to talk with my silly brother? Of course, Mabel! You are the new store manager after all!" She chirped happily.

"Really!? Oh my gosh, Mabel! Congratulations!" He shouted in genuine happiness and then lowered his voice instantly as his eyes widened, since Pacifica couldn't know he was talking to his sister.

"Thanks! They say I'm the youngest store manager in the company." She commented happily. Dipper heard her sitting on a chair and fidgeting with something. "Um… What's that on the background? Is it raining there?" Mabel asked.

"No, it's the shower. What are you doing? I'm hearing weird noises." He asked quizzically.

"Oh, I'm fixing a glitter gun that got stuck this morning." She shrugged and then lowered her voice into a seductive whisper. "What are you wearing, handsome?"

"I'm only wearing my boxers actually—Mabel! I don't like those jokes!" Dipper facepalmed since he should have expected that one.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Mabel giggled. "Well, what did you call for?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. So… I wanna ask… P-Pacifica to m—" Dipper stammered in complete nervousness until he was interrupted.

_Bang!_

"Ptui! C _ough!_ Argh! Ptui! Ptui!" Mabel coughed and spitted on the other end.

"Uh… Are you alright? I heard a bang." Dipper scratched his cheek in confusion.

"Yes! Ptui! I—uff! I just accidentally shot myself in the face with the glitter gun." She coughed again. "It definitely works now."

Dipper chuckled at how random his twin was and relaxed on the phone.

"Well, what I tried to say is that I feel ready and I want to ask Pa—"

_Bang!_

"Whoops." Mabel sounded surprised on the other end.

"Did you just shot yourself on the face again?" Dipper asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe… But this time it was on purpose! Dipper, check out this picture! My hair covered in glitter is awesome!" She chirped on the phone.

Dipper's phone vibrated and he held it in front of himself to see the picture. Mabel was grinning from ear to ear and wearing a homemade sweater with the logo of the store. She had glitter all over her face and her hair was shining too.

"You look like a comic book villain." He chuckled.

"True, and that gives me an idea for this year's Summerween theme! Because you'll be back to Gravity Falls by Summerween, right?" Mabel asked pleadingly. "I know last summer you couldn't be here because you had to prepare your final year of college but—"

"Pacifica and I will be there in a week." Dipper interrupted her and smiled warmly. He missed his sister too.

"Cool! How is Paz-Paz treating you? Are you two enjoying living together? Alone? Without anyone interrupting you?" She said with emphasis and Dipper knew she was most certainly waggling her eyebrows.

"It's…a little rougher than I expected." Dipper rubbed his neck and realized much his whole body hurt. His shoulders and back were sore from being on top, and his hips and graced up chest were sore from being on the bottom. He noted mentally to ask Pacifica to slow down a little next time so that his hips didn't receive such a grinding abuse.

"Have you been applying yourself that aloe vera I gave you on the scratches?" Mabel asked, slightly concerned.

Dipper walked up to the mirror above the sink and had a look at his physical appearance. His bangs were plastered on his forehead with sweat due to his constant sexual activity. There were small bags under his eyes, since he no longer spent the night sleeping. There was a big hickey where Pacifica had bitten him down on the neck. He also had his chest completely graced up from the first time they had put to the test the birth control pills and she had allowed him to ejaculate inside her. His whole body was sore, but it was a good soreness and he was displaying a broad smile in consequence.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I think she trimmed her fingernails or something." Dipper shrugged, answering her previous question. "I really need this shower though." He muttered so that his sister didn't hear him. "So… What I tried to tell you earlier…" He began saying slowly, waiting to hear another bang or something else that might interrupt him this time.

"Uh-huh." Mabel nodded on the other side.

"I'm planning to propose to Pacifica." He babbled.

"Say again?" She asked in complete awe.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Dipper repeated and flushed red.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel chirped happily on the other end. "That's so beautiful, Dipper! You are marrying your childhood sweetheart! Your first love! She is so going to say yes!"

"I know…" Dipper sighed happily as his heart ached in a pleasurable way. "I want the proposal to be romantic but I can't think of a good scenario, so…" He left the question in the air, hoping for Mabel to catch it.

"Hmm… I’d like to be proposed by surprise, like the man coming out of a cake or something." Mabel pondered and then giggled. “That’d be so cool. I’d never see it coming!”

"I have neither the resources nor the kitchen for making a cake so big and, no offense, but I'm not coming out of a cake to propose to Pacifica." Dipper chuckled and denied the idea.

"None taken! Do you have a town nearby?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Take her to a romantic dinner." Mabel shrugged.

"Um… That didn't work but… she loved the dessert." He giggled nervously, the memory of how Pacifica had licked the chocolate off his naked body and how then she had poured some more on her breasts still vivid in his mind.

"Well… Does the town have a lake or a park or something like that?" She asked again.

"I… think so." He frowned and tried to remember the details about the town where they had bought the food.

"Then you know what to do. You have already done it before anyways." Mabel made a dramatic pause and Dipper felt the need to check if the call had somehow cut. "Boat trip!" Mabel chirped all of the sudden and scared her brother. Then she began to giggle after hearing him yelp.

"That's… Let’s see… Public place, romantic, special for both of us…" He checked the list he had in his head. "Yes! It's perfect! Thanks, sister!"

"No problem, Dipper. I call bridesmaid by the way!" She yelled happily.

"You'll have to talk to her about that, but I'm pretty sure she's going to agree."

There was a knock on the door.

"Dipper, is everything alright in there? You've been taking a shower for twenty minutes!" Pacifica said from the other room.

Dipper was so startled the phone almost fell from his hands.

“Y-yes! Just a second! It's taking a while for the hot water to come out!" He replied and then frowned. "And it wasn't a play on words!" He added just in case.

"Is Paz-Paz there? I wanna talk to her! You think she'll like other colors for the bridesmaid dress aside from purple? I'd like orange." Mabel chirped on the phone.

"You can't ask her that! She'll know I'm going to propose to her!" Dipper hissed.

"Don't worry, bro-bro! I'll be discreet."

The door opened and Pacifica poked her head inside the bathroom.

"What's taking you so long?" She asked and then raised an eyebrow when she noticed Dipper talking on the phone instead of taking a shower.

"Uh… Mabel called while the water kept coming out cold and I lost track of time." He chuckled nervously and held out the phone. "You wanna talk to her?"

Pacifica walked up to him in her bathrobe and took the phone.

"Mabel?"

"Hi, Pacifica! So… hypothetical question! What colors do you like for dresses besides purple?" The cheerful brunette asked plainly.

"I like pink and lake foam green. Why?" The heiress looked at Dipper with a confused look and he shrugged.

"Nothing! Gotta go! Bye!" Mabel chirped and hung up the phone.

Pacifica was left slightly dumbfounded and left Dipper's phone on the sink.

"I think your sister wants to make me a sweater-dress mix."

"Probably." He exhaled deeply in relief.

"You know, we could shower together to save water." Pacifica smiled sultrily and pointed at the shower.

"I guess… but we only shower. My whole body is sore, especially what's in the boxers." He admitted and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll give you a good massage later, especially to what's in the boxers." She waggled her eyebrows and displayed a mischievous smile, causing Dipper to smile nervously.

Pacifica took off her bathrobe and gasped when the hot water hit her naked back.

"Get in here, Dipper. The water is perfect!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and took off his boxers to join her.

"We are not going to do it." He repeated while lathering up his own body in shower gel.

"Of course not." Pacifica giggled and grabbed the soap. "Whoops!" She dropped the soap on purpose and bent over to grab it, bumping his penis with her butt.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and blushed at the sight before him.

"What? The soap just slipped from my hand." She said innocently. "Whoops! Again."

"Fine!" Dipper groaned and reached for her hips, earning a yelp from the heiress when he pressed her against the wall, spread her legs open and gave her what she had been looking for.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Under the excuse of needing some more food supplies, Dipper convinced Pacifica to visit the town the next day. It was a coastal town whose most income came from tourists, so it had several entertaining places like a summer cinema, a small funfair, a park with rentable carriages and, just as Dipper had hoped, a big inland lake where boats could be rented. After he had the bags with the food inside the car, he suggested Pacifica to spend the rest of the day in town and she agreed with a smile.

First they had a look at the movie listing and decided not to watch any movie, since none where of their liking. Then they ate some hot dogs at the funfair and tried the Ferris wheel. When their seat stopped on top of the wheel, Dipper thought of proposing but discarded the idea quickly. It was romantic, but he wanted to kneel when he proposed. Later they tried to rent a carriage ride through the park, seeing how Pacifica's eyes sparkled at the idea but sadly all carriages were already rented. Dipper promised her they would try again tomorrow and went to the lake. Luckily for them, there was a small rowboat left.

Dipper rowed and guided the boat deep into the lake so that no one interrupted him with bad 'ex-wife' jokes. Once he considered they were isolated enough, Dipper left the rows and looked at Pacifica. She was staring absently at the water while dipping a hand in it. Then she turned her head at him and his heart skipped a beat when she fixed her deep blue eyes into his hazel ones. Dipper knew that was the moment.

"Pacifica—"

"Dipper I—"

They interrupted each other and flushed slightly.

"You first." Dipper allowed her to talk. _'If she proposes to me first I'm going to die of both happiness and embarrassment.'_ He thought and fidgeted with the box inside his pocket.

"Dipper I have to tell you something…" Pacifica sighed and fished out the Journal with a pine tree mark from her jacket pocket. "I got this from your room last Christmas and I kinda managed to… well, read it."

"Oh." He felt a slight disappointed and then his eyes widened. "Wait… you read it from cover to cover?" He asked and Pacifica nodded. "Even the part about you? But it was ciphered!"

"Yeah, it took me a few months." She said and gave him a smug smile. "Although it was easier after I guessed the keyword was 'Tyrone'."

Dipper's blood drained from his face. He had written everything about Pacifica in that cyphered section of his Journal. Their memorable experiences, his hopes and, most embarrassingly for him, his fantasies about her. He felt a slight relief since the marriage idea had struck him after his Journal had already 'disappeared'. However, this revelation made him put together all the pieces of the puzzle in his head.

"Wait, wait… The bubble-bath together, the birth control pills…" Dipper began listing with his fingers.

"Yup. I've to say that your fantasies were very simple." Pacifica giggled.

"I… Wow." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome, Dork, but I had my own share of fun too. The chocolate syrup and the sweaty Dipper were some of mine." She smiled broadly.

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that, I guess." Dipper noted mentally to buy more chocolate syrup before leaving back to the house. "So… what do you think about the rest of the Journal?" He asked with a blush.

"Some parts are funny, like that one where you get jealous of how much time Mabel spends with me." Pacifica raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. “You really think she still has the hots for me?”

"Let's… stop talking about this." Dipper frowned.

"Fine." The heiress rolled her eyes. "But I've to ask you about something first. Did you really mean what you wrote about my hair?"

"Uh… Well, there were three pages that talked about your hair, so…" Dipper scratched his temple, uncertain about what she was referring too.

"I quote: _'Her hair is so long, silky, long, shiny, beautiful and long that I could wash it every day for her so that she keeps it like that.'_ I'm no English teacher but I'd say wrote 'long' a few times too many." She giggled. "So… did you mean it?" Pacifica asked and moved her hair to her front side over her shoulder. She had cut it from hip-length to bra strap-length a few months ago before she had the chance to read that part of the Journal and she was now doubtful about her decision.

"I meant everything I wrote in the Journal." Dipper reached for her hair and stroked it. "Especially about your hair."

Pacifica grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Then I'd love to grow my hair back to hip-length again so that you can 'hug your blonde hairy pillow' when we spoon together." She did air quotes and giggled.

"That… really sounded better in my head when I wrote it." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Yup. It's getting dark. Let's go back."

Dipper was completely joyful. Most of what he had written in his journal were insecurities he didn't have the courage to tell Pacifica and the fact that she had read them all and he hadn't been thrown overboard gave him great relief. His feeling of joy was so great that he had forgotten about a very special thing. When they were walking across the park back to the car, Dipper suddenly stopped on his tracks.

"Oh, no." He frowned and looked back at the lake. Dipper had completely forgotten about proposing to her in the boat.

"Something wrong?" Pacifica gave his hand a squeeze.

"No, I just forgot to do something today." Dipper sighed and resumed walking with her.

"If it's something important, you should do it before we get back to the house." She commented with a shrug.

"Hmm…" Dipper pondered while having a look at the carriage rides.

Then, the most absurd realization struck him.

 _'If Pacifica always interrupts me with a weird fantasy of mine, maybe if I try proposing while doing one of hers…'_ He thought.

"Pacifica, can you… go back to the car and wait for me there? I've to get a surprise ready for tomorrow."

The heiress had a look towards he had been staring at and grinned.

"Sure."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica woke up with a yawn and groped behind herself in search of her boyfriend. When she didn't find him, the heiress rolled onto her other side and saw an empty bed, but she also noticed that there was a tray with her breakfast, a red rose and a note on the nightstand. She picked up the note and read its contents.

_"When you finish eating come outside._

_PS: Clothed._

_PS2: Pants, not skirts."_

The heiress left the note and raised the rose to her nose. She hummed appreciatively at the fragrance and then proceeded to have breakfast. Once she was done, Pacifica put on a pair of white jeans and a purple polo, eager to get outside and have a look at what Dipper's surprise was. When she was near the door, she heard a neigh and she rushed outside with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Pacifica gawked in complete awe.

In front of Pacifica there was a white mare. It had the tail beautifully braided and its white mane cascaded along both sides of its long muscular neck. The heiress saw Dipper standing nervously near the horse and giving a slight jerk whenever it snorted or neighed at him.

"Do you like it?" He smiled and rested his hand on the horse's neck. "It's ours until tomorrow morning and—Hey, hey! I already gave you one!" He protested when the horse began nudging him with its head. "Fine, have another one." Dipper fished out a horse treat and the mare quickly ate it from his palm.

"Dipper! It's—“ Pacifica rested her hand on top of the horse's nose bridge but the animal jerked its head away with a snort. ”Whoa!"

"Here, give her this. The guys at the carriages told me she has a sweet tooth."

Dipper gave her the horse treats and Pacifica held some out on her extended palm. The mare quickly thrust its snout on Pacifica's hand and licked the treat out of it. The heiress giggled and removed her hand when the horse was done, only to receive an appreciative nudge from the mare's head. Pacifica's expression of complete amazement caused Dipper to chuckle.

"She likes you." Dipper commented and rested his hand on the horse's neck.

"I love this, Dipper!" Pacifica rested her hand on top of the horse's nose bridge and this time the mare didn't jerk her head away.

"I'm glad you like it but… Please, tell me you know how to ride one of these." He rubbed the back of his head and gave another jerk of surprise when the horse nudged him in search of more treats.

"I guess so… I can ride a pony. That has to count for something." The heiress shrugged and hopped up the mare with the help of the stirrup, grabbing the reins. "C'mon, Dipper. Hop up!" She held out a hand for him.

Dipper grabbed her hand and got on the horse behind Pacifica.

"I um… Let's go slowly, alright?" He wrapped his arms around her belly, looking warily at how high they were from the ground.

They trotted through the empty sandy beach until Dipper made her stop. He jumped off the horse and guided it by the bridle behind some rocks. Pacifica then gasped in amazement. Dipper had set up an outdoor plastic table with some chairs and the food on top of it was still smoking. They had lunch, and then they did some skinny dipping in the sea until Dipper had to rush out of the water to prevent the horse from sliding its snout inside the food basket he saved for having supper later.

When the sun began setting and the sunlight began gleaming on the ocean surface, they got back on the horse and trotted their way back towards the house.

"Wait, stop it here." Dipper asked, beyond the point of caring about kneeling. "Turn around, Princess. I've something important to show you."

Pacifica stopped the horse and sighed happily. She wasn't stupid. She still remembered where they had had their first kiss and the horse had some resemblance with her old stuffed pony. The heiress turned around on the horse to look at her boyfriend and expected a deep passionate kiss, but she found something more. Dipper was fishing out a square box from a pocket in his jeans.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, will you m—"

"YES!"

Pacifica tackled him off the horse before he could neither finish talking nor open the box, and both of them fell the sixty inches height from the horse to land into the soft and warm sand.

"You didn't let me finish! You didn't even see the ring!" Dipper laughed happily and made sure she hadn't hurt herself in the fall.

"I don't need to, you idiot!" Pacifica laughed hysterically and pulled at his flannel shirt. "This is just how I had dreamed about nine years ago! Dipper! I love you so much!" She began smothering his face in kisses and felt completely lucky, since she had never told him about the dream. "When is the wedding date!?"

"Oh! Uh… Well, I spent all the money in these vacations and the engagement ring so… in a year or two?" He began rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're a dork. It's my wedding and I'm covering all the costs, or rather my dad is." Pacifica smiled smugly.

Dipper paled and frowned.

"I didn't ask him permission to marry you…" He facepalmed inwardly.

"And you did well because he's not going to like it." The heiress giggled and extended her hand. "Make me your fiancée."

Dipper smiled nervously and with shaking hands he opened the ring box. Then he slid the engagement ring in her finger, looking at her face for any reaction. Pacifica examined the piece of jewelry. It's was a simple silver band with a very small sapphire.

"It's silver but the sapphire goes well with your eyes and… that's pretty much all." He smiled and rubbed his arm nervously. He considered telling her how hard he had been working to save money through the last year of college to afford the ring, but thought back in time since it was still visibly cheap. "So… you don't like it or…?"

"It's beautiful." Pacifica smiled warmly and knew perfectly well what Dipper was thinking. The usual for engagement rings were a small diamond instead of such a small sapphire, but she didn't care one bit how much the ring cost. "And I know it wasn't the most expensive ring in the store, but I don't care. I love you. C'mon." The heiress stood up and dusted her jeans. "Let's have a look at that Journal of yours to see what weird things we can do in that fluffy bed." She smiled sultrily.

"Heh…" Dipper flushed instantly at the possibilities. "Wait, and the horse?"

"What about the horse?" Pacifica glanced at the animal which was staring boringly at the ocean.

"I thought you wanted to… You know, on the horse."

"Why would I want that?" She asked amusedly.

"Well… you wanted our first kiss on a pony and I thought it was your fantasy to… um…" Dipper frowned when he realized how stupid it sounded.

"I'll tell you what we are gonna do." Pacifica snickered. "First, we'll go to bed and you're gonna call me Mrs. Pines. After that, we're gonna empty that chocolate syrup bottle. And then, you can come out of the house and ask permission to the horse, but I don't think she's going to agree."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Parties, social events, ceremonies, holidays… It didn't matter what kind of celebration it was, Preston always did the same. He displayed a confident stance with his back straight, making use of his towering height to intimidate whoever dared disagreeing with him in a conversation. However, that day he didn't feel like standing up from the chair or leaving his private room.

"Dad?" Pacifica poked her head around the door inside the small private room. "Here you are. C'mon, everyone is waiting!"

Preston sighed with his back at Pacifica and kept staring at his own hand, rubbing the ring in his finger as if it were the most entrancing thing in the world.

The heiress smiled and walked up to her father.

"I know you don't approve this, but I love him." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, c'mon. I need someone to accompany me to the altar and it'd be a breach of etiquette if it's not you."

Preston smiled wryly. His daughter was appealing to his sense of etiquette. He stood up, turned around, and then gasped at the sight before him. His daughter was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress made of silk and lace. The bodice was off-shoulders and the skirt was ball-gown. Between her blonde hair which was back at hip-length and the white dress, she had an angelical form. His wry smile turned into a grin and Preston realized she wasn't his little girl anymore. Pacifica was a woman now.

"Of course." Preston kissed his daughter in the forehead and then offered her an arm. "Lead the way. We have to marry you."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

In their honeymoon, Pacifica managed to convince Dipper go sightseeing through Europe.

Dipper had been wary of traveling to Europe because he couldn't speak as many languages as Pacifica. In fact, he was pretty much stuck in English, so they went first to London. The couple began with the Kensington Gardens and explored them while holding hands. They managed to find the Peter Pan statue and took a photo of themselves standing next to it. Then, they visited the Chelsea Physic Garden where Pacifica was amazed by the amount of botanic life and different flowers. Finally when the sun set, they got in a river bus and saw London at night from the Thames River.

After London, they travelled to Paris. Dipper had no idea of the language so he let Pacifica do the talking. They had come neither for the Eiffel Tower nor the romance. They had come for a very specific reason: Pacifica wanted to meet the princesses of her childhood. The moment the plane landed they got into a taxi and went straight to Disneyland Paris. Dipper saw his wife bouncing so much when she was hugging Snow White and Cinderella that he thought he had come to Paris with Mabel instead of Pacifica.

Lastly, they went to Barcelona. They had grown tired of sightseeing, so they took advantage of the warm weather and spent most of the day at the beach. Pacifica had been cautiously considering her skin complexion and she had applied lots of sunscreen on herself. Dipper, on the other hand, was suffering now a small sunburn. The married couple walked along the beach while side-hugging until something bumped into Pacifica's leg.

A little girl with brown hair and pigtails fell backwards on the sand with a _THUD!_. She had been too distracted playing and running in the sand to notice the couple. Pacifica gasped and let go of Dipper immediately to pick her up by the armpits and raise her to her feet. Dipper couldn't be any more entranced by the sight. The girl looked exactly like Mabel had looked like when she was five and Pacifica holding her up was the best thing he had ever seen in his life.

Realizing that the little girl was more confused than anything, Pacifica quickly put her knuckles at either side of the girl's nose. Then she withdrew the hand with a closed fist and a thumb protruding between the index and middle fingers while displaying a playful smile. The kid gasped and raised her hands to her face in search of her stolen nose, giggling when she found it there. The heiress felt the most joyful sensation in the world at the little girl's giggles.

Pacifica looked at her husband with a broad smile and he decided to do something too. Dipper bent over with the hands behind his back and then he drew one behind the girl's ear. He pulled a coin out of it and gave it to the girl. Dipper couldn't believe that the easy trick Stan had taught him years ago had worked so greatly. The little girl looked at him in complete amazement and said something he didn't understand since he didn't speak the language, but her broad smile was more than enough.

When the girl ran with the coin to buy some ice-cream, Dipper and Pacifica resumed walking with broads smiles.

"What did she say?" Dipper asked, aware that Pacifica could speak a few languages.

"She said _'Thanks Mr. Magician'_."

They continued walking while side-hugging, but now Pacifica was affectively resting her head on his shoulder and stroking his side lovingly and Dipper had his cheek rested on her scalp while squeezing her with the arm over her shoulders. Both of them had the same warm feeling inside their chests.

After a while, thirst got the better of them and they parted the side-hug to sit in a patio outside a cafeteria to order some drinks. While Pacifica was nervously playing with her hair and stealing glances at Dipper, eager to ask him something important, he was frowning and perusing the menu in vain attempts to understand what he was going to order.

"Why isn't the menu translated…" He muttered and began trying to guess the ingredients by the pictures, which didn't help him since it was all drinks.

"Let me have a look at it." Pacifica snatched the menu from his hands and began reading it.

"How many languages can you speak exactly?" Dipper asked curiously.

"French, Spanish and a little German. Dad got me ready to lead the company just in case it went international." She shrugged but displayed a faint smile. It had been hard, but Pacifica loved being able to speak so many languages. "Hmm… How about this one? Here it says this is frozen milk with egg white, sugar and cinnamon." She pointed at the menu.

"Sounds sweet. Can I order it?" Dipper asked, since he hadn't had the chance of speaking in another language in the whole honeymoon.

"Sure. You've to tell them this:" Pacifica told Dipper the exact words and he repeated them terribly. "Um… let's try again:" She repeated the sentence and Dipper said it a little better this time. "Well… you are kinda good to go but use your hands to make sure you order only two." The heiress suggested, since by what Dipper had said it sounded like he wanted twelve rather than two.

Pacifica watched how her husband stood up excited about the idea of talking in another language and got inside the cafe. She saw the waiter addressing him and how Dipper paled and his eyes widened.

"He has forgotten the words." Pacifica giggled and hid her mouth behind her hands so that Dipper didn't see her laughing at him.

The heiress guessed it had to be a very common thing because the waiter handled him a menu where Dipper pointed at the beverage they wanted and then at the table where they were sit making a two with his fingers. The waiter patted him playfully when he saw Pacifica and Dipper flushed and winced, since he had a sunburn. Then Dipper paid him and got back to the table with a glass in each hand.

"How was it?" Pacifica asked while snickering behind her hands.

"Good, I guess." Dipper sat down and gave her the milkshake glass with a straw. "I've never felt more stupid in my life though." He chuckled and gave a sip to his milkshake.

Just as he had guessed by the list of ingredients, it was very sweet, cold and tasty. He gave an appreciative hum and took another sip. Dipper was more than certain that Pacifica was going to love the milkshake, so he raised his gaze to see her reaction when she took a sip from it. However, Pacifica wasn't even trying it. She was toying idly with the straw and displaying an absent expression on her face.

"Pacifica, is there something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the milkshake.

"Huh? No, I was just thinking." She reassured and tried the frozen milk. "Wow, this tastes great."

"Yeah." He agreed and continued drinking and staring at Pacifica. She was stealing glances at him now and then while playing with her hair and toying with the straw. It took him some time to realize what was happening, since it was something very unusual in his wife. "Are you nervous about something?"

"Maybe." Pacifica sighed, realizing she had been discovered. "So… my father's wedding gift was… a little too big for just the two of us." She tried to throw a subtle hint.

"You can say that. A house with two stories and some guest rooms in Gravity Falls? Wait until Mabel sees that. She'll try coming and staying with us every Christmas even though her apartment is down the same street." Dipper chuckled as Preston's gift overshadowed the rest by far.

"Mabel is always welcomed but… someone else could use those rooms…" Pacifica tried again.

"Are we speaking of renting them to people?" Dipper asked doubtfully.

"No, why would we do that? We don't need the money." She raised an eyebrow.

"You lost me then." Dipper smiled faintly as he had no idea where Pacifica was trying to get.

The heiress frowned and tried a different approach.

"Dipper… would there be a problem if I stopped taking the birth control pills?" She asked, choosing every word carefully.

"Are you suffering side-effects or something?" He looked at Pacifica in search of something odd.

"No, it's not that." Pacifica flushed slightly and lowered her gaze.

"You want to go back to the condoms then? I don't mind using the—"

"I don't want to use those either." She lifted her gaze and fixed her eyes in his.

"Wait, are you suggesting…?" Dipper's eyes widened as he paled instinctively and looked slack-jawed at Pacifica.

"Yes. I'd… um… I'd like to have children." Pacifica mumbled and released a heavy breath, taking off a huge weight off her chest.

The heiress looked at Dipper for confirmation. He was trying to articulate words, opening and closing his mouth without uttering a sound like a fish. Pacifica interpreted that he hadn't taken the idea well.

"Or… we could wait a few more years if you aren't ready." She sighed sadly and slumped back in her chair.

"Are you serious?"

Dipper's expression went from wide-eyed and slack-jawed to a broad smile and raised eyebrows in surprise. He stood up from his chair and held Pacifica's hands in his, getting her up from her chair.

"I'm more than ready! I'd love that!" He began to laugh happily, eager to see the scene that had happened an hour ago in the beach again.

Pacifica yelled jubilantly and threw herself at Dipper, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dipper yelped and laughed, holding her by her waist and whirling her around in the air. She grinned from ear to ear and began smothering his face in kisses once he left her back on her feet.

"Wait, wait!" Dipper chuckled and stopped Pacifica's multiple kisses of his face. "Everyone is looking at us!" He looked warily at all the tourists and locals staring at the scene.

"Fine." She giggled and rested her hands on his chest. "You know…" Pacifica began tracing her index along Dipper's chest in circles. "I've grown bored of sightseeing. I'd like to see something… different."

"Like what?" He replied obliviously.

"It's hard and soft at the same time and you make silly noises whenever I squeeze it." She smiled mischievously.

"Um… Oh!" His eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. "Now?"

"Now." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Alright." Dipper shrugged. He grabbed Pacifica and lifted her up on his shoulder.

Pacifica yelped in surprise and giggled, punching Dipper's back playfully as she trashed with her legs on his front.

"Dipper! Let me down! This is embarrassing!"

"Sorry, Princess, but we have to get back to the hotel as soon as possible!" He chuckled and began to run carrying a laughing Pacifica on his shoulder.


	7. A Peek Ahead & The Fate of Each

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica will need each other more than ever after a terrible issue presents to them on their second year of marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a multi-chapter. It'll jump between the present and the past as it is indicated at the start of each chapter.
> 
> Aside from that, the story may seem to turn into a drama here, but don't feel worried or disheartened. This story is still a Romance/Humor story and it of course will have a happy ending.

**[A peek ahead - Part 1]**

* * *

**:: ::  
**

_Present time..._

"Wait! Don't just leave me here, Pine Tree!” Bill yelled as Dipper walked away. “At least have the decency of telling me why you did this!"

"You speak of decency after what you did?" Dipper stopped and turned around on his heels, walking back to the dream demon. "I'm doing this because I promised, because I told you _fifteen_ years ago what would happen if you ever showed up again, because you didn't have _the_ _decency_ of attacking me directly instead of hurting my loved ones, and especially because of what you did to Pacifica."

"Ah," Bill showed a toothed malevolent smile, causing a shiver to go down Dipper's spine when he saw a face he knew so well being defiled with such a smile. "So you have finally tied the loose ends and found out the truth. Well, well, well, Pine Tree. I honestly thought it would take you less time. You are getting dumber with age." He said mockingly.

Dipper frowned and couldn't help but ask.

"Why? Why did you cause me so much trouble? I haven't done anything to you, Bill. I let you go fifteen years ago!"

"You humiliated me and made me lose my chance of being finally free!" Bill struggled against the bindings. "You probed my mind, Pine Tree! You saw what I was going to achieve! It was going to be glorious! I was a handshake away from apotheosis and you wasted it! We could have had everything!" He hissed spitefully.

"You would have had everything and I would've been just a sock puppet." Dipper hissed back. "You brought this on yourself."

"And so did you." The dream demon smiled cruelly. "I'm curious, what gave me away?"

"You left breadcrumbs. At first I didn't know it was you. It was unthinkable to me that someone would hold a grudge for fifteen years since I rarely think badly of people. Pacifica even used to call me naïve because of that…"

**:: ::**

* * *

**[The fate of each - Part 1: Nature is cruel]**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Three years ago…_

Dipper twitched and woke up in bed with a broad smile. He was twenty four and had been married to the love of his life for a year and half now. This last year has been definitely the best of his life. Pacifica and he agreed after marrying not to search for a job yet and enjoy their early marriage years travelling around the world and living their life together in a carefree way thanks to the heiress' fortune. A few months ago they grew tired of visiting other countries and finally settled in their childhood town Gravity Falls.

The young man took a quick survey of the bed and realized Pacifica wasn't with him. The clock on the nightstand marked five in the morning. Further scanning of the room made him realize that the bathroom had its lights on, so he guessed she would be there. Dipper scratched his own cheek, trying to remember the last time he had woken up so early, or at least earlier than Pacifica, realizing that this might be the first time ever since they had been living together. Soon he heard bared footsteps coming back from the bathroom and he quickly played asleep, unwilling to let Pacifica think that she might have accidentally woken him up.

With his eyes closed, he felt how Pacifica lay beside him in bed. He felt how she nestled her back in his chest and how she grabbed one of his hands, pulling it up and then using his palm as a pillow for her cheek. Dipper smiled inwardly at her affection. Living together in their own house granted him such a sense of inner security and confidence that he thought the two of them couldn't be any happier.

He was wrong.

Dipper felt his palm becoming wet. At first he sighed happily, guessing that Pacifica had fallen asleep and was drooling on his hand. However, after a few minutes, he heard a quiet and muffled sob. Dipper shot his eyes open and raised his head to have a look at her. Pacifica was weeping silently and rubbing her face on his hand in search of solace.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked warily, using his free hand to push away some of her hair to make sure she was indeed crying.

"Dipper!" She sniffed a couple sobs back and turned her face away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." Pacifica kissed his hand and buried her face into her pillow to hide it from him.

"Hey," He gently nudged her shoulder in an attempt to make her roll onto her back.

The heiress eventually complied and revealed a pair of puffy eyes, which caused Dipper to realize that she had probably been crying all night.

"C'mere." He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her as he felt teardrops falling on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Dipper… I can't…" She mumbled and sobbed.

"You can't what?" He parted the hug and cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'll help you."

"I had… that time of the month yesterday morning… I can't, Dipper. I can't." She mumbled and buried her face back into his shoulder.

"Oh." Dipper gasped and then embraced her. He guessed women's periods were painful, but he knew there was also something more.

"I can't, Dipper. I wanna have children but I can't… I wanna have my own children…" Pacifica sobbed quietly.

They had been trying to have children for over a year now without success and the ruined hopes were taking a toll on the heiress.

"We'll have them. It's just a matter of time." Dipper reassured and began stroking her hair repeatedly while wondering how many nights she had been crying without him noticing it.

"Dipper… You don't understand. I asked my parents about it and…" Her voice broke into more sobs. Dipper kissed her shoulder and began rocking her in his arms in vain attempts to calm her. "M-my parents told me they had lots of trouble conceiving me. Dipper, they told me they are almost sterile and I… I m-may not be able t-to have children…"

Dipper paled but forced himself to recover instantly.

"Don't say that. You're fine, Pacifica. We just… have to keep trying." He tightened the embrace so that Pacifica didn't see how his face was contorted with horror as his heart broke.

Everything came to his mind in a rush, everything that he had seen through the years and had caused him to ponder the multiple whys. Why when they were young and had sleepovers at the manor Priscilla always brought the trays with food herself and sighed sadly when she looked at the three kids playing together? Why whenever Mabel ran through the corridors of the manor yelling at the top of her lungs and toppling the typical expensive vase, Preston always laughed instead of glaring at her or kicking them out of the manor? But the memory that struck him more vividly was of his father asking the Northwest patriarch at a party about trying to go for their own pair of twins. Preston replied that he would have loved to have the manor full of his own children with what back then Dipper thought it was a cordial smile. He knew now it had been a wry smile and realized with terrifying clarity why Pacifica had never had any siblings.

Pacifica stopped sobbing slightly and parted from the embrace to face her husband.

"Is there anything in your journals that…" She began to say but Dipper shook his head with a heavy sigh. Pacifica nodded casually as if she had just been told there were no vegetables left in the store and lowered her head to continue weeping. She hadn't truly expected a solution from the journals.

Dipper felt completely useless. All his knowledge about the paranormal and all her money were no match against cruel simple nature.

"We could always… you know… there are lots of children out there that—"

"No, Dipper please. Don't ask me to adopt. I wanna see a little you asking me to buy snacks and take him to the zoo the next weekend. Please, don't ask me to adopt someone else's children instead. That would be like saying no forever to that little Dipper. I can't do that, please…" Pacifica lowered her gaze so that her bangs hid her expression.

"I won't." He quickly reassured. Dipper hadn't thought about that, but now that she had mentioned it he realized that he would love to see a small brunette Pacifica running around the house and asking him for help with her homework. "I… I couldn't do that either." He concluded with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry." Pacifica mumbled and felt miserable at her cruel fate.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Dipper murmured.

"And whose fault is it then!?" She snapped and began to laugh. "Don't you see the irony? Every time I wanted something my money always gave it to me. Even you, who I couldn't get with my money, ended up with me. But now for something I truly desire in my life I simply can't have it because it's been fated for me ever since birth!" She sighed and placed her hands on her own belly. "I… I'll understand if… if you want to leave. I'm not talking about now, but eventually…" Pacifica began sobbing again.

It was Dipper's time to laugh.

"Are you joking? Why? Because you can't have children? Don't be silly, Princess. I love you." He raised his hand and showed her the ring around his finger. "I promised you we'd always be together and I'll make you another promise now: We are going to have our own children."

"But—"

"Pacifica, I never break my promises, remember?" He pulled at the chain around her neck to fish out the medallion through her pajama neck and rubbed the crystal in it. Even after twelve years, it still glowed as the first day showing the pictures of Pacifica at the Annual Northwest Fest the day she crushed on him. "I promised you then that we would convince your parents and we did it in the end."

"I know." Pacifica stopped sobbing and smiled faintly.

"Now let's try to do some positive thinking! First, both of us should get into a specific diet for conceiving." Dipper cheered.

"I'm already on one of those." She commented.

"Oh, then you change into a different one while I begin mine." He shrugged. "And, as I know you're definitely going to get pregnant soon, I'm gonna do a list of stuff we'll need. Let's see… a good regular diet, lots of sleep, no stress… We could walk through the park daily for that. The phone number of a good doctor too, a few classes of those weird breathing exercises…" He began listing with his fingers.

Pacifica couldn't help but close her eyes and smile.

"Leave your overcomplicated list for now and come to bed, my dorky husband." She lay on her side and patted the spot in front of her. "I love when you worry about everything, but forget about that now and just hug me."

Dipper complied happily and wrapped her in his arms, landing a few feathery kisses on her cheeks and tickling her nose by brushing his lips over it. The heiress giggled and entangled her legs with his, rubbing his back with her hands.

"We should time perfectly the… you know." Dipper traced his hand along her side and cupped her breast through the fabric, massaging it in circles.

"Yes, and that means not today." She winced and pushed his hand away. "They get too tender this time of the month."

"Sorry." He wrapped her in his arms and resumed stroking her hair. "So, when…?"

"I guess in two week it should probably be the best time for trying," She smiled playfully. "and you gotta keep your Big Dipper strong because I'm gonna abuse it so much."

"It's gonna be a very long two weeks then." Dipper snickered and flushed.

"Not as long as the two weeks that we'll have to wait after that to see if it worked."

The first week they tried the new diet and concluded in switching into a different one since it didn't taste very good. The second week they forgot about the issue and spent it happily with each other. The third week was a blur of pleasure. The fourth week Pacifica was completely expectant like a child urging to open a Christmas gift.

The fifth week was once more nothing but grief as Pacifica spent her nights crying silently, afraid of waking Dipper up and telling him that they would have to start all over again.

**:: ::**

* * *

**[A peek ahead: Part 2]**

* * *

**:: ::**

Present time.

"Something she said that day began a small train of thought in me. Pacifica said she had her period the previous morning, but she was crying at night. Why? Why if she had had her period almost twenty four hours ago she was crying then? Why right after she had a few hours of sleep?" Dipper scowled at the dream demon. "I blame myself for not giving those thoughts importance at first."

"You wanna know what I showed Llama in her dreams?" Bill said with a smile full of malice, answering before Dipper could utter a word. "You see, Pine Tree, hope is the first step towards disappointment. Every time your little Llama's _rotten_ _insides_ failed, I showed her what could've been but was never going to. Your eyes, her nose… All of it combined in a little kid." The dream demon rejoiced in how Dipper's face contorted in anger and how his fist trembled in rage.

"I'm leaving. Enjoy your eternity here." Dipper had had enough with the pointless conversation.

"But there is a lot more of the story that you haven't mentioned yet! We haven't even got to the part where she considers suicide!" Bill laughed as Dipper ignored him and walked away. "Don't you want to know who gave me the idea to do this? Because it wasn't mine at all!"

"Name him!" Dipper stopped, urging to hear another name to hate.

Bill waited for a few seconds and then grinned.

"Shooting Star."

"Liar!" Dipper turned and stomped towards the dream demon with a threatening finger. "Just like all that nonsense about the suicide attempts! You speak nothing but lies!"

"Maybe I’m lying, or maybe I’m not. If you let me out of this stupid body and probed my mind in the dreamscape you could know for sure, but I guess that won’t happen." The dream demon struggled in his bindings. "Regardless, after a few months your little Llama couldn't stand it anymore and she considered suicide several times, but the coward always thought back because of you. She didn't want you to think it had been your fault."

Dipper's upper lip twitched as he showed his teeth menacingly.

"Keep this up and I'll—"

"You what? What else can you do to me? Are you going to torture me? Wonderful! Just like you did to Shooting Star!" Bill threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"I _never_ landed a hand on Mabel in my life. I didn't even threaten her jokingly." Dipper denied with a sharp movement of his arm.

"Oh, but she suffered a completely different kind of pain." The dream demon said with a knowing smile. "We have to go back to your teenage years for you to fully understand this. The first ten years after my defeat I was too weak to influence dreams. I could only watch and learn while planning revenge, and so I did. Have you ever wondered why none of Shooting Star's relationships lasted for long? She had a new boyfriend every trimester."

"I guess her boyfriends always ended breaking up with her because Mabel has always been a little…"

"Random? Weird?" Bill interrupted him. "It doesn't matter how you were going to describe her because you were wrong from the start. Even if she told you they broke up with her, it was her who broke up with them most of the times."

"Yeah, right." Dipper said skeptically. "Why would she do that? Why lying about it?"

"She lied for the simplest reason in the world: She didn't consider it true love. Your sister is a romantic and, in her eyes, she met true love when she was twelve but it was never fulfilled."

"Who was the boy?" He asked, considering he might be on time to fix that.

"Boy?" Bill burst into laughter. "You really are as naïve as Llama puts it! It wasn't a boy to begin with. It was her childhood secret crush, it was her best friend and it was the person her twin brother married." The dream demon cackled at the irony.

"Maybe…" Dipper frowned and considered the possibility. "It's true Mabel had a small crush on Pacifica when we were younger, but she outgrew it with age. How do I know again that you're not lying?"

"You don't." Bill smiled mischievously.

"Well, even if what you say were true, I didn't have a voice in Mabel's feelings anyway. It was up to Pacifica to decide and she chose to be friends with Mabel."

"And Shooting Star was happy with just seeing Llama every day! But everything changed after you two married." Bill's smile turned malevolent. "Not a single phone call, not a visit in months… You two were too busy travelling around the world and enjoying each other to remember poor Shooting Star."

"Each of us had their own life by then." Dipper excused himself. "Mabel had her store and Pacifica and I wanted some privacy in our early marriage. We had all matured. We were twenty three after all."

"You had matured?" The dream demon began snickering, soon turning into cackling. "You still don't get it, do you _naïve_ Pine Tree? It doesn't matter whether your sister is twenty or sixty! She's never going to grow up! She's always going to be twelve!"

Dipper sighed and pursed his lips with a sad face. He knew Bill wasn't lying about that in particular. It had always been part of Mabel's charm her childish joy about everything.

"And she just couldn't take it!" Bill continued. "A month after you left, she began crying herself to sleep repeating _'You promised, Dipper. Twins forever. You promised.'_ Shooting Star was in such a terrible state that she was even _fired_ from her beloved store! And what did you do about it? Nothing! You didn't even bothered know!" The dream demon rejoiced in how Dipper lowered his gaze. "One night that she was tossing and turning in bed I decided to take a peek into her dream. It was about when the three of you were younger and spent all your free time together. Shooting Star woke up crying so much that the best of inspirations struck me!" He laughed happily.

**:: ::**

* * *

**[The fate of each - Part 2: A Second Chance.]**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Two years ago…_

Dipper had been standing in front of the door of the apartment for ten minutes now. He lacked the courage to ring the bell. He had always known the address, he had always known the door, the apartment was even five minutes away from his own house but, in the two years he had been living in Gravity Falls, he had never seen the interior of Mabel's apartment because it's been almost three years since he had last talked with his sister. With time they had ended up growing apart. Dipper frowned and thought about the situation repeatedly, eventually turning to leave with slumped shoulders.

"Mabel probably has her own life now. I don't want to bother her with my problems." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

The door behind him opened and Mabel stood on the doorframe with a plastic garbage bag. She was in one of her sweaters with the intention of carrying the bag to the dumpster, until she recognized the back of the man in front of her.

"Dipper?" She asked doubtfully.

Dipper turned around and smiled nervously at his twin.

"Uh… Hi, Mabel."

"Oh my gosh!” Mabel face lit up instantly and brought her brother into a hug. “It's been so long! Come inside!" She dropped the garbage bag in her hall and pulled her brother into her apartment.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He chuckled at her energy, feeling more relaxed at the situation.

Mabel's apartment could be described in a single word: Pink. She had four light pink fluffy fufsacks around a small table acting as chairs. There was a sofa with a hand-knitted dark pink cover with animals drawn in it. Her windows had goofily-eyes stickers on them, probably to rejoice in their silly movement whenever she opened and closed them. The more Dipper saw of the apartment, the more he smiled. It looked childish, but he couldn't deny it would be delightful to live there. Even though both of them were twenty five now, her apartment resembled a teenager's. There were posters on the walls and plush toys on the sofa. The only thing that seemed out of place was an overused workbench with traces of glue, glitter and even scorched marks on it. A workbench she had to use a lot for her arts & crafts store.

Mabel led him to one of the fufsacks and Dipper sat on it with difficulty, almost falling over the first two times from the complicated seat.

"How is everything, bro-bro? Tell me, tell me!" She demanded happily, sitting on the fufsack in front of his.

"Well…" Dipper ran his hand through his hair, accidentally showing the premature wrinkles on his forehead due to the overstress he was going through at home. "I'd like you to tell me a little about yourself first."

"Me? I'm doing great! I am becoming Gravity Falls' most eligible bachelorette!" She smiled proudly. "Although… can I call myself bachelorette considering I never went to college?" Mabel began tapping her chin deep in thought.

"So… you are living alone?" Dipper bit his tongue after saying that.

"Yeah…" Mabel lowered her gaze. "But it's okay! The apartment is a little small for two persons anyways. You can even see the bed from here." She added matter-of-factly and pointed towards the small room where her bed was.

Dipper noticed how the walls of the small bedroom were covered in wallpaper painted sky blue, with a rainbow on the wall behind the bed and a sun on the ceiling. He had a feeling that Mabel had painted the wallpaper herself and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of how little Mabel cared about what people would think of her. It looked very artistic and pretty cool, but he would never do that to his own bedroom. Then, he realized that between the multiple plush toys that covered the bed, there was one towering among them. A golden plush llama toy he knew too well, since it was the one he had won for Pacifica thirteen years ago at the fair and later Pacifica had gifted to Mabel.

"Is that the same toy? It looks as good as new." He pointed at the toy with a smile.

"Of course! Goldilocks is still my favorite!" Mabel smiled broadly. "I make sure she's clean every day so that she looks in pristine condition."

The memories from those days flowed into his mind and Dipper frowned deeply and gave a heavy sigh.

"Mabel… there is a problem with Pacifica and… I… I don't know what to do."

"Wait, don't say anything yet." The cheerful brunette's smile faded into a serious face and she stood up, rushing into the kitchen and coming back soon afterwards with a cup of smoking chocolate. "I just wanted to make sure this time you had the chocolate."

"Oh, thanks." Dipper took a sip from the sweet beverage. "You still remember after all these years the day we thought her parents were going to take her away?"

"I'll never forget that day, Dipper. I thought you were going to do something very stupid if Pacifica didn't show up in the limousine with her parents." Mabel turned somber for a second and then cheered up again. "Well! What's bothering you, bro-bro?"

"It has something to do with what you've said." Dipper commented and left the cup on the table just in case it slipped from his fingers. "I… don't know how to cheer Pacifica anymore and she… I fear she'll do something stupid." He lowered his gaze and began fidgeting with his fingers.

"But… how can you say that? You guys looked so happy!" Mabel's eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"It's… We've been trying to have children for two years without success and… ever since we found out that her parents were almost sterile she thinks that maybe she…" Dipper began stroking the fluffy fufsack in hopes that it would somehow grant him some comfort.

"Oh." Mabel gasped and quickly pulled into a hug.

"I don't know what to do. She has bags under her eyes because she can't sleep, she doesn’t smile anymore… It feels as if she were dying slowly, Mabel, and I-I can't stand seeing her so sad." He buried his face into her shoulder, finding some solace in squeezing her fluffy sweater.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper." She began rubbing his back with her hands to cheer him, and then she parted from the embrace to look at him. "Have you… tried seeing a doctor about it?" She asked, choosing every word very carefully.

"No." He shook his head, slumping back onto the fufsack. "She doesn't want to and I can understand why. What would we do if the doctor told us that she can't have children? At least, with the doubt… we still have a little hope left." Dipper reached for the cup of chocolate and accidentally toppled it to the floor. "Sorry, I'll clean it."

"Let me clean it." Mabel interrupted him, pressing her hand on her brother's shoulder to hold him on the fufsack.

Mabel grabbed a cleaning cloth from the kitchen and began wiping the floor absently. In the meantime, Dipper analyzed his sister and realized there was something odd with her. Mabel was cheerful and had a smile on her face, but Dipper had known her all his life and, even though it had been three years since he had last seen her, the memories were still there. A few small signs gave Mabel away, like the bitten fingernails and the unhealthy amount of ice-cream in her kitchen. He realized Mabel was going through a small depression, as much as someone so cheerful could go through that emotional state.

"Are you alright?" Dipper quickly asked and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, it's just been a couple of hard years… but I managed." Mabel shrugged with indifference and tossed the cleaning cloth into the sink. "Adam broke up with me a year ago and I kinda had a creative disagreement with the company that owned the store I worked on but… well, in the end I got my own store thanks to an anonymous benefactor." Mabel pointed to the wall where the deed of a store hanged. "And I'm self-employed now!" She smiled proudly.

Dipper couldn't help but reciprocate the smile, feeling happy for his twin, but the feeling didn't last for long.

"You've gone through all that and you still have a smile on your face… How do you do it? I mean, look at me!" He lifted the bangs on his forehead. "I'm twenty five and I've wrinkles on my forehead! I even have a few grey hairs here on the sides!"

"It's not easy, Dipper. You've to understand there are things that, even if you wish them wholeheartedly, they are never going to happen." Mabel glanced at the llama plush toy and sighed sadly. "But the sooner you accept them, the easier it is to deal with them. I focused entirely on my store and hey, it's not that bad. It keeps me busy so that I no longer think about all that stuff." She concluded with a faint smile.

"Well… now that you mention that… Um…" Dipper inhaled deeply because he knew he didn't deserve an answer after being apart for so long. "Pacifica could use a good distraction and I thought that maybe, if… if you need some help at the store…"

"Yes!" Mabel replied even before he finished. "I mean… Sure, I could use a bachelor at the store." She quickly added with a flush.

Dipper closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh of relief, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Thanks, Mabel. This means a lot to me. If you ever need anything…"

Mabel had thousands of wishes, although the biggest of them all was very simple: She wanted everything to be the way it used to be. She wanted to hang out at the Shack with her brother and her best friend. However, she knew that was not going to happen.

"Don't mention it, Dipper. We're twins! Of course I'll help you!" She said cheerfully and felt how Dipper quivered and sniffed a few times on her shoulder at her words. Knowing how little he liked that his manliness was questioned whenever he wept, Mabel ignored those sniffs and changed topics. "So… Pacifica studied clothes design, particularly dresses, right?"

"Y-yes." Dipper took a second to recover. "You don't sell anything like that, do you?"

"No," Mabel smiled faintly. "but I'm willing to do a few changes in the store. I'm the owner after all."

"Oh my gosh… She's gonna be so excited but this!" Dipper smiled broadly and even laughed. "But… how should I tell her? Pacifica is too prideful to accept a job just like that."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Mabel grinned and handled him a bowl of ice cream.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica knew she shouldn't be doing that, but she had to. Today was a special day after all. There was a room in their house that once it was a cause of pure joy for the heiress. Now it caused her nothing except sadness, but she had to get in. The door was brightly colored with the intention of being cheerful. Pacifica opened the door with a sweating hand and got into the room. Taking a survey of the area to make sure everything was on its place made her eyes well up. It was a child's room.

The room was decorated with a carpet on the floor which was a map of Gravity Falls seen from the sky. There was a shelf with multiple different toys, from the puzzles Dipper enjoyed to the plush animals and fairy tales she did. In a built-in closet, there was equipment for several sports: Balls, golf clubs and even a tennis racquet. She had never liked tennis, but maybe her child would like it. On a wall, there was a board Dipper had thought to use for teaching them math from a very young age. Pacifica wasn't very certain about that idea, but she couldn't complain. There was after all a small workbench next to it where she wanted her children to develop their artistic abilities.

Pacifica walked up to the cot and traced her hand along the wooden rails, realizing that they were covered in dust. No one had ever used that cot and no one was ever going to use it. The heiress broke into sobs and ran out of the room, getting into her own bedroom and sitting on her bed.

Pacifica felt completely useless and looked at the cupboard where they stored the medicines with different eyes. It had passed her mind in previous moments of depression, but she couldn't do that to Dipper. Pacifica knew he was going to blame himself for it, but she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to have children and love them, and that meant she had to leave. Today it made two years since they had begun trying. Two years of failures and lost hopes. Today she looked to the exit of her suffering the medicine cupboard was offering her with very different eyes.

The sound of the main door opening broke her train of thought. Dipper was back at home. The heiress dried her tears on the bed sheets and tried to appear calm, but she didn't manage it. Soon afterwards Dipper entered the bedroom.

"Do you know who I ran into at the mall?" He lied and gave her a bowl of ice cream. "Mabel." Dipper said with a smile.

"Oh!" Pacifica gasped in surprise while dipping a finger into the ice cream and raising it to her mouth. "How is she?"

"Good, but… you see, she has a problem and I told her you might help." Dipper began repeating what Mabel had instructed him. "There is a guy that has invited her to a fancy party," Pacifica raised an eyebrow in surprise. "but Mabel doesn't have any good dresses for it."

"Dipper, your sister is almost a head taller than me. None of my dresses would fit her." Pacifica said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I told her! But then we talked a little more and I said you could easily design a dress for her." He suggested.

"Can't she make one herself?" Pacifica countered.

"Have you forgotten the last time Mabel attended to one of your parents' parties with a dress she made herself?"

"Yeah, she left the glue gun stuck to the skirt of her homemade dress." Pacifica genuinely giggled at the memories and the sound filled Dipper's heart with joy.

"The thing is that I kind of promised Mabel you would design a dress really quick so… If you don't mind…" Dipper gave her his best smile.

"Sure, I'm a little rusty though." The heiress left her ice cream on the nightstand and stretched her fingers. "I haven't done this since college, and that was almost four years ago."

"Don't worry, we've time."

Pacifica went to her desk and sat on her office chair. It had been such a long time that she had to readjust the height of the chair. The heiress took a sheet of paper and a pencil and began drawing a sketch. After a few minutes, she stopped and frowned at the progress, crumbling the sheet into a ball and throwing it into the wastepaper basket. She repeated the process and finished the sketch this time, but she wasn't happy with the results yet. Pacifica threw another paper ball into the basket and massaged her fingers for a while, realizing that she had lost lots of practice these past idle years. She reached for a new sheet, only to find that she had ran out of paper.

"Dipper, could you—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dipper placed a stack of two hundred paper sheets on the desk. Pacifica smiled and continued drawing while Dipper looked at her progress over her shoulder, staring in awe at how after every crumpled sheet of paper the new sketch was more elaborated and beautiful than the previous one. After an hour, the wastepaper basket was filled to the brim with paper balls but Pacifica had managed to produce five different dresses designs.

"Well, tell Mabel I personally like the purple one." She stacked and handled them to Dipper, but stopped to have one final look. "On second thought… This red one is awful. Give me that." She snatched the sheet from his hands and crumpled it into another ball, redrawing the dress again and handling it to Dipper. "Yup, now I'm happy with the results."

"Thanks. I'll give them to her tomorrow. Mabel is going to love it." Dipper commented and rolled up the stack.

"So… is there something else that Mabel needs to be drawn?" Pacifica asked as she played with the pencil on her now again deft fingers. She was for a change feeling useful, distracted and happy, displaying a smile. She had completely forgotten about how miserable she had felt two hours ago.

"Actually, Mabel mentioned she could use some help in her store." Dipper left that in the air nonchalantly as he inwardly felt completely delighted at seeing his wife smiling for the first time in months.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this… but I'd like that." Pacifica's eyes widened since she had never in her life expected to end up working for Mabel. "I've no idea about sweaters though, and I'm not gonna draw on cats. In fact, I can only do dresses and… they're not exactly arts & crafts store material…" Pacifica countered and sighed.

"Oh! But don't worry about that! Mabel owns the store now and wants to remodel it into a boutique or something, so she could use some help of someone who knows about business management and dresses designs." Dipper quickly added, but too quickly to sound casual.

"Really? She wants to do that all of a sudden? And she needs the help of someone with precisely the two degrees I studied?" Pacifica eyed her husband suspiciously. "You think I'm stupid, Dipper? You haven't you told her about…"

Dipper sighed and lowered his gaze.

"Yes, I told her."

"Then tell her she doesn't have to remodel her whole store for me. I don't need anyone's pity." The proud Northwest snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But… Pacifica, please." Dipper gave her a pleading look, earning a frown and an avoided gaze from the heiress. He shook his head in defeat and slumped back on the bed. "Did you know you were smiling while drawing those sketches?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, and?" She looked at him.

"It was the first time you smiled in months." He said and fixed his eyes on hers. "Princess, I know it's hard. I know that we'll never have children and I'm still assuming it but… it's a little easier to deal with when you're smiling." Dipper sighed and Pacifica dropped her arms as she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything. I'll call Mabel tomorrow and tell her you're not interested."

"No." Pacifica raised her gaze and tried to smile. "No, Dipper. I'll call Mabel myself and tell her a few ideas for the store." She said and smiled genuinely when Dipper's face lit up. "But I don't want her to remodel her store out of pity for me. It won't be a boutique and it won't be an arts & crafts store either. It'll be a mix. Mabel will have her sweaters, glitter and weird stuff, and I'll have my fancy dresses and jewelry." She concluded with a broad smile as she pictured the result in her mind.

"But… I don't think Mabel has the money for that kind of renovation." Dipper frowned as he remembered his sister's apartment.

"So what? I'm rich."

**:: ::**

* * *

**[A peek ahead: Part 3]**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Present time…_

"After all these years… Mabel still kept the plush toy Pacifica had gifted her as if it were a golden treasure." Dipper commented absently as began doubting what he knew of his sister. He noted mentally to make sure once he got home that everything changed for the better and Mabel became a part of their lives again. It was the least he could do.

"Poor Shooting Star never let go of that crush on Llama and it almost became her doom. And if it weren't because of the Puppet Master's fondness for your sister, who took pity on Shooting Star and gave her another store when she was fired, she would've been forced to go back to live in your parents' house and she would be into a deep permanent depression by now." Bill smiled at the possible past.

"Who is the Puppet Master?" Dipper asked quizzically.

"The Master of Puppets. He who likes to control." Bill clarified.

"Why do you always have to use nicknames on us?" Dipper said with a frown.

"Do you know how many Prestons have I met through my life? If I didn't use nicknames like Puppet Master, Llama and Shooting Star I'd go even crazier! Besides, you're not the most adequate to talk about nicknames, Mas—"

"Preston funded Mabel's new store?" Dipper's eyes widened at who the anonymous benefactor had been. "I guess it sort of makes sense. He never liked me but he was always different with Mabel." Dipper sighed heavily as he understood the situation now. "I think the fact that she was best friends with Pacifica made Preston love her as the second daughter he could never have."

"It truly is a rotten family tree." Bill commented mockingly.

"I would've thanked him if I had known." Dipper ignored the comment about sterility. "After all, it was thanks to Pacifica working on Mabel's store that I finally decided to start my own TV show. Do you know how I realized it was you who was messing with us? I wrote all the characters for my show. The good ones and the evil ones. Dealing with so many different perspectives grants you a… special insight about the world." Dipper smiled grimly. "So I thought to myself: _'What if all this bad luck isn't just a coincidence? What if there is someone behind all this?'_ and I would've caught you a year ago if everything hadn't gone downhill after my show premiered on TV." Dipper frowned and lowered his gaze.

"I also guessed you were getting close, that's why I set the next part of my plan in motion. And I've to say it worked flawlessly." Bill showed a toothed smile.

"What did you do?" Dipper narrowed his eyes and glared at the dream demon.

"Over the years I've had a few pet projects to see the results of influencing meatbags through dreams. Da Vinci, Shakespeare, Benjamin Franklin… Even your beloved Ford! None of them would've been anything if I hadn't stimulated their inspiration with well-selected dreams." His proud smile turned into a malicious one. "So, like you have just said, I thought to myself: _'What if I did just the opposite? What if instead of using dreams to cause inspiration I used them to trigger an emotional response given certain circumstances? What if I simply influenced someone to fill their heart with fear?'_ It was worth a try and turns out it worked like a charm! The Puppet Master stopped unknowingly getting in my way and, as an added bonus, all the progress you had made towards fixing everything with Shooting Star was laid to waste!" Bill began cackling. "Who would've thought something as banal as a few dreams would make them drive back home so fast in such a rainy night because they thought something was wrong?" The dream demon gave Dipper a knowing smile.

"Oh, so you caused that too." Dipper said causally rather than in anger. "Well, to tell the truth, there had always been long standing bad blood between them and me, so I don't personally care but… Would you look to the right for a sec?"

And Bill, one of the oldest entities in the universe, looked like a fool to his right and fell to the oldest trick in the world as a fist collided with his face and broke his nose.

**:: ::**

* * *

**[The Fate of Each - Part 3: Dreams are constantly shattered…]**

* * *

**:: ::**

_A year ago…_

"Thanks! Come back soon!" Pacifica closed the main door once the last customer left and then she turned the hanging signal from 'open' to 'closed'.

"Pazy-Paz-Paaaaaaz!" Mabel said in a singing fashion from behind the cash register.

The heiress smiled and turned around to look at her best friend. The cheerful brunette was holding in her hands lots of bills as if they were a huge hand of cards.

"Check out all the cash we did on our first day! Have you ever seen so many presidents together before?" She said as her face lit up with a broad smile.

"Of course, it's not such a big deal." Pacifica shrugged with indifference.

"Oh. Right, I always forget you're rich." Mabel rolled her eyes and lost part of her enthusiasm.

Pacifica looked at her with an impassive smile which soon turned mischievous.

"I was joking! Mabel, it's amazing!" The heiress laughed and opened her arms wide in a welcoming way.

Mabel squeaked happily and threw the money in the air, crossing the distance between them in three strides and bringing Pacifica into a bone-crushing hug. The heiress yelped and gladly returned the embrace as both girls began laughing and bouncing in joy.

It had been a couple of hard months for them, but in the good way for once. Pacifica had spent every day busy drawing dress sketches so that she had her first clothing line ready while Mabel did the same with her sweaters and accessories. It had been very time consuming since they wanted to achieve something original and unique, but the heiress appreciated that. She had accepted the cruel reality and overcome her issues, focusing on following her professional dream of designing dresses and being finally happy for the first time in years. Today it had been the opening day of their store and both girls had been very nervous, Pacifica more than Mabel since it was her first time selling anything, but everything had been a complete success.

"My health insurance is great, but I'd prefer that you tried not to break any of my ribs." The heiress commented as Mabel kept squeezing her in her arms.

"Sorry." The cheerful brunette giggled and they parted the embrace. "But we made a lot of money! I've never made so much on my own before!"

"Yeah, well… silk is expensive, you know?" Pacifica said matter-of-factly and held out the price tag of a nearby dress.

Mabel's eyes bulged out and then she burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Grunkle Stan would be so proud of you if he saw those prices!"

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" She smiled but frowned inwardly.

Pacifica understood that Dipper hadn't showed up because he had to be at the studio to supervise the premiere of his show in TV, but she didn't understand why her parents hadn't dropped by. The heiress shook her head to push those thoughts away and decided to call them when she got home.

"With that money in a few months you could get into a better apartment." Pacifica suggested happily.

"Hey! What's wrong with my apartment?" Mabel narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just… a little small."

"Maybe, but it's perfectly located!" Mabel smiled slyly. "Besides, I'm not moving out now. Last week I finished painting the landscape on the kitchen walls. Now it looks like I'm cooking in the Arctic!"

"You have to show me that—Hold on a second." Her phone had begun buzzing. "Hello?"

"Hurry with that or we'll miss the premiere of Dipper's show on TV!" The brunette whispered and Pacifica made a gesture for her to be quiet.

"Yes, that's me but it's Pines. Pacifica Pines." The heiress gave Mabel a smile. Even though she had been married for almost four years now, most people kept mistaking her surname for Northwest, which was more famous. "Who am I talking to?"

Then Mabel saw something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

The phone fell from Pacifica's hand and broke on the floor. At first, her face was pale and impassive, with her gaze still fixed on Mabel and her look blank as if she hadn't understood what she had just heard. Then, almost at a painfully slow speed, her brow progressively furrowed, her eyes clenched shut and she opened her mouth to wail in pain, but no sound came from it.

"Pacifica, what happened!?" Mabel asked wide-eyed, completely distressed by her reaction.

Pacifica didn't answer. Instead, she finally voiced her pain and began sobbing loudly. A part of her heart had just been torn from her.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"We've just entered commercials!" Someone announced.

Dipper released the breath he had been holding for the last ten minutes. The commercial break meant they were halfway through the first episode of his show. As Pacifica had begun almost a year ago getting ready to open her shop with Mabel, Dipper had found himself with the wish of also pursuing his professional dream. He had made the pilot of his TV show and sent it to a few companies. Much to his surprise, one of them had answered almost instantly. Dipper had been very excited and began working with his team on a first season for his show, and today it was the premiere on TV.

"Alright, people!" He yelled so that his team heard him. "We have two minutes of commercial break! I need information! What does the audience think of the show so far?"

"The show has a good reception among kids, teens and a surprisingly great reception among adults!" One informed.

"Really?" Dipper said with a hint of surprise, considering it was a kids show. "I guess that's good anyway. What do people think of the Grunkle?"

"They say he's grumpy and hilarious!" Another replied.

"Perfect! That's the effect we were looking for." He smiled proudly. "How are we doing on the social media?"

"We're trending a lot on Twitter and apparently we're also memeing on the internet!" The second one continued.

"Good for the first one and someone explain me later if the second one is a bad thing. Now, have they noticed the cryptograms?" Dipper asked.

"Yes! Here someone has already solved four of the seven hidden cryptograms that have appeared so far." The first one informed again.

"Wow, kids nowadays are certainly smart." Dipper noted mentally to complicate the cryptograms a little, and then he felt a buzz on his leg. "Just a sec, my personal phone is ringing. Yes?" He covered his other ear with his hand to muffle the noise in the studio. "Mabel?"

"Dipper, you've to come to your house now! Something has happened!"

Dipper's eyes widened and he needed to hear no more. The distress in Mabel's voice and the sobs in the background were enough to make him leave the studio and race to his car.

"Mr. Pines! The show is about to come back from commercials!" Someone yelled to stop him, but Dipper didn't care one bit.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper had to turn off his personal phone which didn't stop buzzing halfway to his house and regretted having given that kind of personal information to his coworkers. He finally arrived in his car, parked terribly and rushed into his house, finding Mabel coming out of his bedroom. Her face was distressed and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying.

"Dipper, she's very bad." Mabel lowered her head and trembled. "I-I don't know what else to do."

"Thanks for calling me." Dipper tried to cheer his sister by squeezing her shoulders. "Why don't you make some hot chocolate? I'm certain there is nothing some of your sweet chocolate can't fix."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded but she wasn't so sure about that. "You should get in there."

Pacifica was blubbering inconsolably on the edge of her bed. The moment she saw her husband entering the bedroom, she sniffed a few times in vain attempts to calm her sobs and speak.

"D-Dipper…"

Dipper sat beside her on bed and held her hands.

"I'm here, Pacifica." He reassured and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. "What happened?"

"D-Dipper, m-my p-parents… The road was w-wet and t-they were driving back to the m-manor and…" Her voice broke into sobs.

"Oh." Was all he managed to utter.

Dipper had never liked her parents, but at the moment he was feeling grief. Not for them, but for the woman he loved which was crying her heart out in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Dipper brought her into a tight embrace and rocked her in his arms as Pacifica continued shaking and sobbing loudly.

"N-now I will n-never see t-them again…" The no longer heiress but owner of the Northwest fortune wailed in grief.

Mabel entered the bedroom with three cups of chocolate and Dipper sighed, regretting having asked her that now. Pacifica could use the sweet hot beverage but her hands were shaking so much that she in no way was going to be able to drink it. The brunette seemed to notice that too because she placed the cups on the nightstand and pushed an armchair next to the couple to sit on it. Mabel grabbed one of Pacifica's hands from Dipper's back and began squeezing it as the former heiress continued sobbing loudly between Dipper's arms.

Dipper couldn't believe this was happening, and with the worst possible timing. Every time they had a lucky break, they got back into another streak of bad luck and there was nothing he could do about it. Dipper felt completely impotent at this situation. How could he cheer her up after such a loss? There was nothing he could do against luck, destiny or life selection. He couldn't simply fix what had just happened to Pacifica because it had been just an accident. He couldn't take revenge on chance because it wasn't corporeal, because it had been only a severe case of bad luck, unless…

"Dipper." A nudge from Mabel on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. "She has fallen asleep."

Dipper parted the embrace and wiped the tears off Pacifica's cheeks with his thumbs. Fatigue had caught up with her and she was peacefully sleeping. He kissed her forehead and gently laid her on the bed. He turned to his sister.

"There's a guest room if you need to—"

"No, I'm okay." Mabel replied with her worried gaze fixed on Pacifica. "This armchair is good."

Dipper decided not to insist and he lay back on the bed next to Pacifica, stroking her hair idly as he struggled to remember what he had been thinking about before Mabel nudged him. He had a feeling that it had been something important. Then, Pacifica instinctively snuggled closer in her sleep until her head was resting on his chest and Dipper embraced her. Whatever he had been thinking about, it couldn't be more important than what he had in his arms at the moment. Dipper had a look at Mabel and saw that she had also fallen asleep in the armchair. He tried to have some sleep himself, but he couldn't manage. Dipper continued stroking Pacifica's blonde hair and cuddling her gently all night.

The light coming through the windows progressively increased as dawn came and the morning began. Pacifica moved a little in his arms and eventually opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked.

"Terrible… but a little better than yesterday." Pacifica hugged his chest tightly. "Now that they're gone… I'm the only Northwest left and it's the worst feeling in the world knowing that I'm also going to be the last…" She lowered her gaze and frowned. No siblings, no cousins, no close relatives… No children. This meant that there was something only Pacifica could do and the squeeze on her shoulder signaling that Mabel had also woken up made it only harder for her.

"Don't worry Paz-Paz, you still have us!" Mabel tried to cheer her.

"I'm sorry Mabel but…" Pacifica sighed sadly. "I'll have to quit from our store. My parents always wanted me to lead the company and now… I have no other choice."

"Oh… I-I understand." Mabel lowered her gaze and smiled sadly. Everything was sliding through her fingers yet again.

"Can't you hire someone to act as CEO in your name?" Dipper suggested when he realized how his sister's face rivaled with Pacifica's in sadness.

"No." She declined sternly. "I need to fix the Northwest name myself."

"But Princess, what about your dream?"

"It'll have to wait."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Four months ago…_

The last eight months had been hard for them and not in the good way. Mabel had to deal with the store alone and had no free time at all to see the couple, but even if she had, Dipper and Pacifica were just as busy. On one hand, Dipper's show had been a social media success and he had to work twice as hard on it because the company that owned the channel was giving him lots trouble. In addition, his contract didn't allow him to talk about anything not released yet with anyone outside the team, so he couldn't comment with Pacifica what he was doing at work, which increased his own frustration.

Pacifica had been unwilling to lead the company in the ruthless way her father did and tried the soft and calm approach. That didn't last a month. People didn't take her seriously and saw her as the pretty blonde girl who had just inherited the company and had no idea of how to lead it. Pacifica got serious and became even more ruthless than her father had ever been, earning the respect and the fear of her coworkers and surprisingly increasing the company's monthly profits in a fifteen percent in only three months. However, Pacifica didn't like one bit what she had to do and moreover she quickly realized that no matter how talented she was or how much she had studied, leading such a large company was very time consuming. Between meetings, phone calls and other business distractions, she barely had time to spend with the people she loved and it was causing severe damage to her private life. Dipper and Pacifica had ended up spending most of their time at work and rarely had time for themselves.

However, today it had been different. Pacifica had made an extra effort to finish earlier than usual and she was going home in hopes of catching Dipper before he went to sleep. The fact that he worked from very early in the morning to the afternoon and Pacifica from early in the afternoon to late in the night had greatly affected their life, more precisely their sexual life. In fact, she didn't even remember the last time they had done it. Pacifica was adamant to change that tonight.

Dipper was sat in front of his computer, working on adding cryptograms to his show. He was glad that the fans were deciphering them, but he would prefer it took them longer than five minutes to do so. Dipper was racking his brains for a way of making them more difficult and he failed to hear his wife sneaking up on him.

Pacifica slid her hands inside his t-shirt through the neck from behind and purred into his ear "Dippuuurrr.", earning a yelp and a jerk of surprise from him. She giggled and her lips began tracing a kissing line along his neck, goosebumps following soon afterwards.

"Today I came home earlier and I thought we could… celebrate it."

Dipper's eyes bulged out when her hands managed their way into his jeans.

"Give me t-ten minutes to finish this, Princess."

"Make it eight and I'll bite that spot on your neck so hard you'll splurt right away." Pacifica whispered playfully and gave a lick to said spot.

Dipper felt the blood of his body being equally distributed between the blush on his face and the bulge in his jeans, which twitched in expectation between Pacifica's hands.

"I-I-I think I can make it in 6!" He blurted out.

"Then I'll consider biting something else too." She snickered and withdrew her hand from his jeans.

Six minutes were enough to try putting on something she had bought on her way home. Pacifica went to their bedroom and came back shortly after wearing a silk robe.

"Hey Dork, wanna find the hidden cryptogram here?"

Dipper turned around in his office chair and Pacifica let her robe slide to the floor. She was wearing a black lace pushup corset and panties lingerie set that accentuated all the curves of her body and covered just the right amount of skin, giving her a most entrancing cleavage and causing Dipper's jaw to fall to the floor.

However, creativity also struck him that very moment.

"Of course! Partially hidden cryptograms! We'll see now who finds and decodes them in five minutes! Thanks, Princess!" He yelled and turned around on his chair to work back on his show.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. The accorded six minutes passed and Dipper hadn't finished yet. When they reached the ten minutes, Pacifica went for a different tactic.

"Diiiiippeeer, who's gonna eat these two?" She asked in a singing fashion.

When Dipper turned around to look at his wife, she freed her breast from the corset and pressed them together with her hands.

"Two minutes!" Dipper squeaked as his mouth watered and his jeans felt painfully tight. He turned again to rush the last details of the episode and add the remaining cryptograms. "And people wonder why the second season looks rushed." He muttered and continued clicking and typing as fast as he could.

After another ten minutes, summing a total of twenty instead of the originally ten accorded, Dipper finished working on the episode and raced his way to the couch as he removed the t-shirt over his head but, when he had a look at Pacifica, he saw she was snoring slightly and deeply asleep, completely exhausted after her hard day of work. Dipper smiled warmly and picked her up in his arms, taking her to the bed and lying in it with her. A few minutes later, Pacifica squirmed and snuggled closer.

"Dipper," She said more drowsy than conscious. "did we do it?"

"Of course, Princess." He lied. "You were amazing."

"Good." Pacifica smiled and closed her eyes again. "I feared that… after all that had happened we wouldn't manage but… what really matters in the end is that you still love me…"

Pacifica closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning she would not remember having that conversation, but Dipper stayed awake all night thinking about it. He made up his mind. He would take care of making sure they had more time to be together, but it would take him a while.

**:: ::**

* * *

Warning: Mildly described sexual themes in the following scene. You can skip it to the next scene if you wish so by searching the next :: marker.

* * *

**:: ::**

_A month and half ago…_

Pacifica finally had, not only one day off, but two. Dipper arranged a romantic dinner at home the first night. He had cooked something light, a salad and a few pieces of fruit, so that what they intended to do after dinner didn't upset their stomachs. Dipper was trying his best not to look desperate and ate calmly, even if his leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down under the tablecloth in expectation, whereas Pacifica was beyond the point of caring. She devoured her dinner in a matter of seconds and stared at Dipper expectantly.

"Uh… You want some more?" He asked with his eyes widened.

"Sure." Pacifica shrugged and moved her chair next to his, picking from the salad and the fruit on Dipper's plate until she ate his dinner too, much to his surprise.

Now that both of them, or rather Pacifica had finished having dinner, she grabbed Dipper by his belt and pulled him towards their bedroom. The moment they closed the door behind, Pacifica shoved her husband against it. It had been too long since they had last done it and she was hungry for him. Landing a series of rough kisses, her deft fingers quickly unbuttoned and removed his flannel shirt. Her mouth dashed to his pec and her tongue gave a few flicks to his nipple, causing Dipper to quiver and giggle. He half-consciously pushed her downwards, eager for her mouth to continue applying love to his flesh. Pacifica traced a kissing line towards his navel and next down his happy trail. There was still no six-pack there, but she didn't lose hope. Her fingers hooked on the hem of his clothes and pulled his jeans and boxers down, making them pool around his ankles.

Pacifica grabbed his penis and tested how ready they were with a few pumps. Dipper was hard, but she knew he could be harder. Unlike Pacifica who had had the day off, Dipper had been working since early that morning and now close to midnight he wasn't at full strength, but she knew a way of fixing that really quickly. Pacifica gave him a mischievous look and waggled her eyebrows playfully. Dipper knew what was going to happen now and gave her a huge grin, closing his eyes in order to fully experience every sensation. He felt a few feathery kisses, followed by a long lick from base to tip. Then, she blew a little on his penis to give him an icy sensation and make him quiver in expectation. Finally, she opened her mouth and engulfed him, her tongue swirling in quick motions around him.

Dipper shuddered and moaned his pleasure when he couldn't feel any more ready for action. He pulled his wife back to her feet and reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it swiftly over her head and revealing the black lingerie. Dipper loved what the corset was doing to her chest, but at the moment it only stood on his way. He lowered the straps on her shoulders and set her breasts free, quickly enveloping one in his warm mouth as his hand took care of pleasuring the other. The moment his lips began giving gentle sucks and his fingers began tweaking, Pacifica took a sharp breath and her nipples stood completely erect at the stimulation. She really wanted to let this continue, but she was also eager for something else. Pacifica pulled him up by the hair and looked at his face with a lustful expression.

"Play with the twins later. Now just bonk me until my brain explodes!" She growled and wrapped her legs and arms around him in a jump.

Dipper grunted at her weight and moved towards the bed while Pacifica's mouth ravished his neck, but his arousal got the better of him halfway through. Her desk was closer and it would have to do. Dipper sat her on it and eyed the complicated lingerie panties, which had straps attaching them down to the stockings and up to the corset. He had no time for finding out how to remove such complicate lingerie, so he simply pulled the sodden base of her panties aside and thrust himself inside. Pacifica's eyes rolled back in her head pleasantly and she buried one hand into his chocolate curls, the other pressing against the desk behind herself to keep her balance, all while Dipper reached for her butt and squeezed it, pulling her closer to achieve a deeper pleasure as they began thrusting their hips against each other. A half a minute later, Dipper had to stop all of a sudden, realizing that the fabric of her panties had become like sandpaper to the skin on his penis. Without thinking it twice, he grabbed the back lingerie panties and tore them off her groin with a _'RIP'_ sound.

Pacifica gasped and looked at him with a small glare.

"Those were expensive, you know?"

"They weren't purple. I didn’t like them." Was all Dipper said to support his point, and it proved to be enough.

The fact that he was right angered her more than her torn lingerie. Pacifica frowned gave a hard shove on his chest, causing Dipper to stagger backwards and finally fall on the bed with a surprised expression on his face. Pacifica jumped up from her desk, ran to the bed and pounced on him with such strength that the legs at the foot of the bed snapped.

After a few hours and some rounds and games, Pacifica's lingerie was scattered across the room and they were almost done for the night.

Pacifica's pleasure became too much for her to handle. She squeaked and lost her balance, falling back on top of Dipper's belly from sitting on his face. Dipper however wasn’t done. He pulled her groin back to his mouth and resumed his vampiric attacks on her sex. He was determined to make her shriek and soon he would achieve it. When she felt his hot tongue swirling at lightning speed, Pacifica's hands grasped the bed sheets and her thighs clamped around his face as she arched her back and finally shrieked in joy and release. Then, Dipper progressively slowed down the flicks of his tongue and the smooches until he completely stopped.

"You lost your balance." He rested his chin on her mound and gave her a playful smile.

"Yeah… I—Uff" She panted in an attempt to recover her breath. "I really needed a night like this."

"Uh-huh." Dipper returned his face between her legs, teasing her inner thighs with his teeth before going back to eating her out.

"Wait! Oh-my-gosh…" She squeaked before her hips began rising over and over again on their own to match the movement of his tongue. "I t-think four times was enough for tonight." She stroked his chocolate bangs to make him stop.

"Fine, we'll continue tomorrow." Dipper shrugged and went back to resting his chin on her mound.

Pacifica sighed happily and lay back, using Dipper's bent knees to rest her head on his thighs as if they were a pillow. Then she realized something for the first time in the night. The foot and the head of the bed were at a different height.

"Wow… We broke the bed."

"What do you mean 'we'? You alone broke the bed with that jump earlier." Dipper chuckled.

"I may have gotten carried away a little." She giggled as Dipper began stroking her belly.

"Just a little?" Dipper pointed with his head at the nearest wall. There was a hanging mirror with a splatter of whitish fluid on the wall at each side of it and another one right on the mirror’s surface.

"Hey, you clearly liked that one." Pacifica pulled the hands on her belly to her chest.

"Sure." He began squeezing her breasts. "The _'Gimme that, Dork. I wanna play target practice with your Big Dipper'_ sounds fun for one time, but you needed three tries to hit the mirror and overusing it kinda hurts."

"I would've hit it the first time if you hadn't been wiggling and begging _'Please, Princess, do it faster!'._ " She mimicked the moans and wiggles he had done. "And that didn't sound very painful, huh?"

"Well…" Dipper flushed and averted her knowing gaze. "Maybe we could buy some lube for the next time…"

"I have my own lube." Pacifica gave him a mischievous look and ran her tongue along her lips teasingly.

"I—Uh… You wanna try hitting the desk, like… now?" He babbled as his eyes widened at the idea of all the oral sex that would involve.

"Nope. My hands and mouth have already seen enough action for tonight." She snickered and swung one leg over his head, moving on the bed to lie next to him. "By the way, you're so cleaning that mirror tomorrow. I'm not gonna comb my hair with your dippingsauce all over my reflection."

Dipper chortled and began stroking her side.

"So it's you who wants to play target practice but it's me who has to clean everything afterwards?"

"Pretty much yes." She placed her hands on his chest and began stroking the faint marks left by her fingernails. "But if you don't wanna clean it, just say it and we won't play target practice anymore." Pacifica gave him an innocent look. "It's a shame though, I was really looking forward to try toppling something off the dresser, and we would need a few tries and _lots_ of lube for that. Besides, I wanna try if giving you a few bites makes your Dippingsauce splurt harder."

"That mirror will be tomorrow squeaky clean!" He blurted out without thinking.

Pacifica snickered and hugged his chest.

"You're a dork, have I ever told you that?"

"Every single day for the last fifteen years, Princess." He pecked her scalp and embraced her.

"Good to know someone else is counting." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Dipper began repeatedly stroking her hair and let his mind to wander. He still remembered the conversation they had close to two months ago. Pacifica no longer addressed the children issue and seemed to have overcome it, but Dipper knew better. He had seen her sighing whenever they walked near a playground, he had seen her lowering her gaze every time they went to the mall and walked near the sport clothes for children, but the most obvious fact had happened tonight. Despite the multiple times they had had sex over the night, she had pulled him out every single time with some kind of excuse like the games. He couldn't deny they were fun, but Pacifica had never been one of playing games in bed. She was playful, but not _so_ playful. Dipper guessed what was passing through her mind: With zero chances there was simply no disappointment next month. She had completely lost hope in having children and that gave Dipper an overwhelming feeling in his chest.

"Pacifica." He whispered and broke the embrace. Dipper pushed her gently to lie on her back and began kissing her neck softly.

"Again?" She cupped his face and looked at him. "Dipper, you should sleep a little. You have to be at the studio tomorrow early in the morning."

"I'll manage." He gave her a sly smile. He hadn't told her yet what had happened in his job, and he wasn't going to tell her now. At the moment, he was only focused on kissing her neck.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and her hands reached to grab him and take care of his arousal. Dipper however was quicker and pinned her hands over her head as he rolled on top of her. She gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth to complain with another excuse.

"Shh." He interrupted her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Pacifica. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Pacifica still didn't remember the conversation they had had before she fell asleep almost two months ago, but she found some solace in his words. She displayed a smile and hugged him, her legs bent at each side of his waist. Dipper began to move slowly, kissing her and accompanying every thrust with gentle caresses on her shoulders and hair. His intention was to show her affection rather than sexual pleasure, and she welcomed it by kissing him and stroking his back in return. Dipper rested his forehead on hers and placed a few feathery kisses on her lips, one of his hands tracing her side and squeezing her thigh. Their slow movement made them take their time to build up their pleasure, but they were too busy enjoying each other's closeness to be bothered by it. They enjoyed every kiss, every gentle caress and every soft spark of pleasure that flew through their bodies.

Some time later, when Dipper was already beginning to feel the familiar tingling in his groin which he tried to hold back as long as possible, Pacifica held her breath and closed her eyes, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Dipper felt her inner muscles contracting repeatedly around him as she suddenly opened her mouth to release her breath accompanied with a loud moan of pleasure. Dipper then smiled and didn't hold back anymore. And, even though that session of soft lovemaking didn't grant them a strong orgasm like their wild sessions usually did, the warm feeling in their chests compensated for everything.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica woke up the next morning and stretched in bed. She felt a little sore after last night, but that was the usual after such a night. It was nothing that a hot shower couldn't fix, and she intended to take one now. Pacifica reached for the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost noon. She had overslept. Pacifica quickly jumped out of the bed to get ready for the day. Even though she didn't have to go to work today, she couldn't simply ruin her sleep schedule. However, something on the bed made her stop on her tracks. Something, or rather someone.

"Dipper! Wake up!" She quickly shook the sleeping form of her husband. "It's twelve in the morning! You're like… four hours late to work!"

Dipper groaned and turned to look at her. He rubbed his eyes and then sighed.

"I don't have to go to work. I quitted yesterday."

Pacifica was left dumbstruck by the information and took a few seconds to speak.

"What!? But it was your dream!"

Dipper chuckled and held her hands in his.

"If it was getting between us, it wasn't such a good dream."

“"I…” Pacifica gave him a face he couldn't quite determine. It was the mixture of a frown and a worried look. “We'll speak about this when I'm back from work."

"I thought you had two days off." Dipper looked at her in puzzlement.

"Not anymore." She declined with a sharp gesture of her hand and stood up.

Hours passed and Dipper awaited her to come back home. He was determined in not going back to the studio. The job was entertaining and satisfying, but it was also very time consuming and rather stressful. Dipper had to work hours and hours on the same episode without being able to talk about it to anybody outside the developing team due to the privacy contract. Then, there were also the multiple little changes that the channel made to the episode once it was finished. Dipper had never thought that the word 'suck' would have to be strictly censored for 'stink' because it was offensive to children. That little thing alone didn't bother him, but the issue was when many little things bunched up together. All of that and the little time he had had lately to see Pacifica had been the last straw that broke the camel's back. He was not going back to the studio.

Much to his surprise, Pacifica got back home around five in the afternoon, which was way earlier than usual. The moment she entered the bedroom Dipper confronted her.

"Look, Pacifica. I'm not going back to the studio." He began but was interrupted.

"Dipper, it's not—"

"No, listen." He fished out his own Journal and all three of Ford's Journals from a drawer. "I've been thinking and… I could write short fables based on our childhood adventures. I always liked recording my experiences and maybe I'll be a good fantasy writer. It's probably not going to make lots of money but it should be enjoyable and…"

"Dipper, forget about the money. I sold the company." Pacifica said midsentence.

"…I thought Mabel could draw me the covers and—Wait, what?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"I sold the company." She repeated. "We're almost billionaires now, so if you wanna write about your childhood then write all you want."

"B-but, Pacifica, your parents and the Northwest name…" He tried to remind her of why she had taken the lead of the company in the first place.

"Oh, that's why we're _almost_ billionaires instead of billionaires." She smiled and gave Dipper a paper. "Half the money was for this."

Dipper's eyes widened and read the paper aloud. "The Northwest Foundation for orphaned youth and children with economic difficulties…"

"It's a philanthropic foundation I founded after selling the company. The manor was gathering dust so I also gave it to them with the condition that they use it as an orphanage." Pacifica explained and then sighed sadly. "I can't have children and I can't adopt them either but… my parents would've loved to have the manor full of children before they died so I thought…"

"I know." Dipper interrupted her and brought her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Pacifica, and I know your parents would've been too."

Pacifica snickered and shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't. They would've preferred that I kept the company, but that's the way things are."

"Hey, who knows? They wanted what's best for you and right now it isn't to lead such a big company."

**:: ::**

* * *

**[The Fate of Each - Part 4: Dreams are constantly shattered… _or not._ ]**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Twelve hours ago…_

Dipper twitched and woke up in their new bed with a broad smile. He was twenty seven and Pacifica and he had finally got the handle of their lives. Pacifica was back working at the store with Mabel and Dipper had already sorted the information of his Journals and began a few fables. Both of them had their distractions at work and their free time to enjoy each other, and Dipper thought they couldn't be any happier.

The young man took a quick survey of the bed and realized Pacifica wasn't with him. The clock on the nightstand marked five in the morning. Further scanning of the room made him realize that the bathroom had its lights on, so he guessed she would be there. Dipper scratched his own cheek, the scene being vaguely familiar to him. Soon he heard bared footsteps coming back from the bathroom and he quickly played asleep, unwilling to let Pacifica think that she might have accidentally woken him up.

With his eyes closed, he felt how Pacifica lay beside him in bed. He felt how she nestled her back in his chest and how she grabbed one of his hands, pulling it up and then using his palm as a pillow for her cheek. Then, he felt his palm becoming wet and all the memories came to his mind. Dipper frowned and sighed sadly, moving his hands from her face to embrace her belly tightly. All his previous thoughts about happiness were quickly switched into sadness at their bad luck.

Dipper was wrong again, but this time it was for a completely different reason.

"Dipper, not so tight." Pacifica complained and tried to loosen his grasp on her belly.

Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion, considering Pacifica had always loved to be hugged from behind as tight as possible, and loosened the grasp on her belly. Pacifica wiggled in his embrace and rolled onto her other side to look at him. She was weeping, but she had a faint smile on her face.

"From now on you have to be careful down here." Pacifica stroked her own belly. "I didn't wanna tell you until the morning, but… since these past days my stomach has been a little upset and my period was not coming, I decided to check something out earlier while I was vomiting and… well, see it for yourself." She fished out a stick of plastic from her pajama pocket, but it wasn't just a stick of plastic. It was a pregnancy test and the result was two lines.

Dipper had no idea of how a pregnancy test worked, but he guessed the answer pretty accurately.

"You're…?"

"Yup. We're gonna be parents." Pacifica said and her smile turned broad.

Dipper's face lit up as if he were a kid who had been told he wasn't going to get a video console for Christmas yet when he opened the gift box he found one inside, and he also reacted as such. Dipper sat up with Pacifica still in his arms and began bouncing on his knees on the bed as he yelled in joy: "We're gonna be parents! We're gonna be parents! See, Pacifica? It was just a matter of time!"

Pacifica giggled at his enthusiasm but soon she got a little motion sickness. She was as happy or more than him, but her pregnancy hormones weren't helping much.

"Wow, easy there Dork. If you keep shaking me I'll vomit again. Upset stomach, remember?"

"Oh, sorry!" Dipper carefully laid her in bed as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. Then, he unbuttoned her pajama shirt up to below her breasts and pressed his hands on her belly with a huge grin.

"It's a little early to feel anything." She smiled and began stroking the hands on her belly.

"You know, this has always been my favorite body part." Dipper whispered and landed a few feathery kisses on her belly.

"Then you're gonna love this because it’s gonna get _so_ big." Pacifica gave him a lopsided smile, knowing that her figure was not going to be the same before and after the pregnancy.

"Sounds like more Pacifica for me to love." He smiled and began teasing her flesh with her teeth.

"Stop that!" She giggled and her belly quivered at his teasing.

Pacifica buried her hands into his chocolate curls and Dipper rested his head on her belly. He was determined to be extra caring with her now. She was thirsty? He would bring her whatever brand of water or fruit juice she wanted. She was hungry? He would ask which food and then he would cook it in a sec. She was bored? He would try his best and if that wasn't enough, he would also call Mabel. His eyes widened when he remembered that they now had to tell Mabel. Dipper was certain that his twin would probably break one of Pacifica's ribs in a hug when they told her.

"Dipper," Pacifica interrupted his train of thought. "wanna know the first thing I'll do when he's born? I want to see how he holds my fingers in his tiny hands." She said with sparkling eyes.

Dipper gasped and looked at her with a smile.

"I want to do that too!" He chuckled and stroked her sides. "But what I was looking forward to do is leaving the house for an hour or two then come back only to see how her face lights up and comes to receive me at the door with a hug."

"Dipper, we're having children not dogs." She snickered. "I'd also love to do that though. Wait, you said 'her'?" Pacifica raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, because I know it's gonna be a girl." Dipper landed a quick peck on her belly. "She will be just like you, but brunette. I'll help her with her homework, take her to school and teach her stuff while her big blue eyes stare at me like I'm the smartest person in the world." Dipper sighed dreamily.

"I wouldn't want to burst your bubble, but it's definitely gonna be a boy." Pacifica countered with a sly smile. "He'll be as smart as you and as determined as me. I'll buy him whatever he wants and take him to places like the fair, the zoo, the sea… Oh my gosh, you think we'll spoil our children?"

"Probably, but who cares?" Dipper chuckled pressed his ear on her belly as if trying to hear something. "We disagree on the gender, so how about this: If it's a boy you choose the name and if it's a girl I'll do it, but regardless of the gender we'll love them just as much."

"Agreed on one condition." She said and then put on a pleading look. "If it's a girl… I'll love her a lot but… we'll go for the boy afterwards, right?"

Dipper gave her a warm smile and hugged her belly.

"We'll have as many children as you want, Princess."

Pacifica sighed happily and stared at the ceiling, her hands massaging her husband's scalp while he caressed her belly.

"These are gonna be a very long nine—No, actually eight months."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Dipper quickly parted from the embrace and sat on the edge of their bed, looking for something inside his nightstand drawer. "We're on the… fourth week?"

"According to this thingy." She held out the modern and very expensive pregnancy text. "We're on the sixth week." Then her face blushed. "Wow, it was the night we broke the bed!"

"That was a fun night." Dipper chuckled at the memories and finally found what he was looking for. "Alright, the table for the first trimester is…"

"What's that?" She kneeled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking curiously over his shoulder at what Dipper had in his hands.

"Remember three years ago when I began planning your pregnancy? Well, I kept this hidden in here just in case." He explained and Pacifica's eyes widened in surprise. She had just realized that Dipper had never lost hope and she rubbed her cheek against his to show her affection. "Here's the diet for the first trimester and a weekly schedule. Mondays we'll go to the park and you'll eat chicken, Tuesdays to the lake—"

"What are the purple labels for?" She asked, noticing that most of the hours of the day were colored in purple.

"Those are sleeping hours. In your first trimester you need to sleep at least eight hours daily, so we're gonna sleep twelve split into night sleep and three naps just to be sure."

"No way, Dork. I'm not gonna spend my whole pregnancy sleeping." She quickly denied the idea. "Besides, when am I supposed to go to work at Mabel's store in this schedule of yours?"

"It'll be just the first trimester, Princess. Mabel will understand that you take a few weeks off. You need many hours of shuteye and a lot of folic acid." He said matter-of-factly and pointed at the schedule. "In fact, I'll make you an orange juice now to cover the daily folic acid intake."

"Nuh-huh. Dipper, I'm pregnant, not physically impaired. I'll drink all the orange juice you want, but I'm not gonna spend the whole day sleeping. I'll do the same stuff I've always been doing, and that includes working at Mabel's store."

"But…" Dipper tried to counter.

"No buts!" She quickly silenced him with a mild glare.

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine. Would you at least let me do a quick diagnostic test to make sure everything is alright?"

"Sure, why not." Pacifica shrugged and saw how Dipper turned over the schedule sheet to reveal a list.

"Let's see… first trimester… sixth week… Here!" He cleared his throat and put on a professional voice, something he did easily thanks to the experience in voice acting he had developed back to when he was making his TV show. "Are you experiencing nausea? Wait, you already answered that one. Hmm… do you have sudden mood changes?"

"Does feeling like punching you because of that voice counts?" Pacifica asked with a playful smile.

"I guess so." He coughed a little and turned back to his own voice. "Next question: Sore breasts?"

"Now that you mention it…" She drew one hand from his neck to her breast and massaged it. "Yeah, they're a little sore. I think I need a bigger cup size, at least until these hormones are done messing with my body."

"I—um…" Dipper's mind was overwhelmed at the idea of her breasts being temporally bigger and he quickly skipped to the last question of his test. "Do you have a decrease or sudden loss of sexual desire?"

"What do you think?" Pacifica chortled and stuck out her tongue, running it from the crook of his neck up to his earlobe.

Dipper stood up with a yelp of surprise and Pacifica smiled sultrily, lying back on the bed. She was certain that the soreness of her breasts would easily go away with a few well-placed kisses and whatever Dipper's mouth did to her afterwards, so she finished unbuttoning her shirt and opened it wide, exposing her charms completely. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his warm lips on her nipples, but they were taking far too long to land. Pacifica opened an eye and saw Dipper taking notes with a pencil on the schedule.

"Dipper!" She whined.

"What?" He quickly lifted his gaze from the sheet and Pacifica gestured over her naked chest. "Oh! Just a second, Princess. If that part of the test was wrong it means that the website where I took it from was also wrong, so I cross this here, and this, and also this…" He began crossing out lines and lines on his list.

"Ugh." Pacifica grunted and buttoned back her shirt. "You better uncross that because I don’t feel like doing it anymore."

Dipper stopped crossing mid-line and looked at her with such a big pout that Pacifica couldn't help but giggle.

"C'mere.” She patted the bed. “Let's sleep a little more."

Dipper smiled and left the schedule on the nightstand, lying beside her and hugging her from behind. He quickly adapted his usual posture from wrapping his forearms around her belly to simply resting his palms on it.

"See, Princess? I never break my promises. Now that we're going to have our own children you don't have to cry anymore at night." He whispered and landed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I didn't cry for this all nights." She murmured. "There were some nights that I just woke up feeling terrible, but that's all over now."

"Oh, I guess you had a nightmare or something." He commented and began to doze.

"Yeah, that must be it." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep too.

With the promise Dipper had made her three years ago being finally fulfilled, a heavy weight was taken off Dipper's mind and was replaced with a complete sense of serenity. For the first time in three years, his mind was at ease and his detective skills got to work. He instinctively tied loose ends, considered possibilities and, as an epiphany was being formed on his mind, his eyes became wide open.

"Do you remember any of those nightmares?" He warily asked.

"Hmm… no." She squirmed in his embrace. "Dipper, I don't wanna talk about that. Let's have some sleep."

"No!" He quickly replied and then collected himself just as quickly. "I mean… Look at the hour! It's six in the morning! You have to be at work in three hours!"

"Mabel gave me the day off because of the vomits. Besides, you have been insisting on me sleeping twelve hours a day and now that I want to sleep I can't? Are you sure it's not you the one with the mood swings here?" Pacifica asked playfully and turned around to look at him. "Wow, Dipper. What's wrong?"

Dipper realized that he might be displaying a completely distressed face and he quickly put on a fake smile.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Dipper. I know you're lying. Your eyebrows are doing that thing again." She snickered and stroked his cheek. "What's troubling you?"

"Um…" Dipper facepalmed inwardly. He had never known what exactly his eyebrows did whenever he lied, but Pacifica had ended up knowing him better than himself after being together for so long. He saw no point in lying, so he simply didn't say it all. "Pacifica I… have to leave and do something for the day."

"By _'something'_ you mean something dangerous and paranormal?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes." He answered after a moment's hesitation and lowered his gaze.

"No way, Dipper. You know I don't have a problem with a let's-talk-to-the-gnomes paranormal adventure, but you're not going into another I-come-back-with-a-broken-arm adventure." Pacifica frowned and stroked the arm he had had put into a cast for six weeks when they were teens. "You said that was the last time. Please, especially not now… You're gonna be dad!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her own belly.

Dipper gave a heavy sigh and caressed her belly.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I need to fix this once and for all."

Pacifica looked at him for a few seconds and then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but please be careful for me and… for us." She held his hand on her belly and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry." He quickly pecked her forehead and stood up from bed. "But… no matter what happens, don't go to sleep until I come back. He mustn't know I'm coming for him and this time I'm not letting him go." He added with a stern face.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Who?"

"Trust me." Dipper smiled at the fact that Pacifica didn't remember Bill from their childhood. "When I'm done, you won't have any more nightmares."

**:: ::**

* * *

**[The Fate of Each - Part 5: Demonology]**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Two hours ago…_

Dipper did one last check to make sure everything was ready. He was proud of what he had achieved in so little time; he had even managed to get the mercury, but there were many things that he would prefer not to remember. Dipper grabbed the memory gun and set it to erase the last ten hours. Then he raised it to his head and pulled the trigger.

The young man blinked a few times, trying to make the camera flash-like blind spots in his vision go away. He clenched his eyelids shut and groaned in vain tries to vanish the stinging sensation behind his eyes as if he were suffering a migraine. Then, he shook his head a little and took a survey of the room where he was at. The last thing he remembered was leaving his own house, and now he seemed to be in the Shack's basement. On a table in front of him there was a file labeled as _'Demonology'_ with a note attached to it. Dipper recognized it instantly. It came with one of the last letters he had received from Ford years ago, but he had never opened it due to the note attached to it.

Dipper held the note and read it aloud.

"My dear Dipper. I have realized that you are more suited for the task of keeping Bill from unleashing his reign of madness on this world than I am, therefore here I send you all my notes regarding the issue. These are all the cases of demonology I've found over the years. You have to be very careful with this information and use it only as a last resort for two reasons: First, as the saying goes, if you play with fire you get burned, and the people who tried what's written here got literally burned (Try not to see the drawings with a full stomach). Second and most important, you must not fall asleep after reading this. Your mind isn't protected like mine is, and keeping Bill from knowing what's written here is your only advantage."

Regardless of the warning note, Dipper had always felt curious about what was written inside and it seemed that now was the moment to find out. He warily opened the file and found a note on the first page. However, he realized it was his own handwriting.

The note said

_"Do not read what's written in here. It's terrible and I hope most of it was lies. All you need to know for the matter at hand is in a notepad inside the first drawer."_

Dipper scratched his cheek and pondered about it for a second. He was very, very curious so he turned the first page to have just a little peek at the first case. He quickly regretted his decision and closed the file as he felt his bile rising.

"Wow… I've never seen teeth so big and sharp… or someone without lips nor nose before."

He shook his head to get the picture out of his mind and opened the first drawer. There was a small notepad with apparently instructions on each page.

The first page read in his own handwriting

_"Do not turn to the next page until you're done with the one you're at. Behind you there is a sheet of paper and a bag. Do not open the bag. Take the sheet of paper to the copier machine and do a copy of yourself."_

Dipper immediately frowned at the idea. His previous experiences with clones hadn't gone very well but if it was what the notepad said, then he had no other choice. He first went to the kitchen to get a water bottle just in case and then, he headed to Stan's old office and made a copy of himself. Dipper looked cautiously at how the sheet of paper took form and soon an exact copy of himself stood before him.

"Um… Tyrone?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I guess that name will have to do." The clone shrugged.

"So… it's pointless to ask, but you're not going to backstab me, are you?" Dipper took a step closer to the water bottle.

"No, Dipper. This is important. We're doing this for her." He shook his head sternly. "By the way, have you thought about suggesting her to name the kid Tyrone?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!” Dipper couldn't help but smile. “But Pacifica isn't going to like that name."

"Probably not." The clone chuckled. "Well, read the next step."

Dipper felt a little more relaxed around his copy and turned the page.

"If Tyrone is up, he can't read any of the following pages, otherwise this won't work." He read aloud and raised his gaze to the clone.

"Sure, read it for yourself."

Dipper continued reading and turned page after page. The more he read, the more the smile fell from his face and the more his frown deepened.

"Oh… I… I can't do this to you." He sighed and closed the notepad.

"It's pretty much what we were expecting, right?" Tyrone gave him a lopsided smile and Dipper nodded. It wasn't hard to guess why Dipper needed a clone right after reading a file about demonology. "It doesn't matter whether you can or can't do it, Dipper. We have to do it anyway. It's the lesser evil."

"I hate those three words." Dipper muttered and inhaled deeply, grabbing the water bottle. "If you have second thoughts about this and change your mind, just drink from the water bottle. I'll understand it."

The clone took the water bottle, opened it and then poured its content onto the floor.

"And there goes my second thoughts. What now?"

Dipper smiled and placed a hand on Tyrone's shoulder.

"Now we have to go to the bunker."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Ten minutes ago…_

"Comfortable?" Dipper asked as he finished fastening the rope around the clone's wrist.

"No, but that's the point." Tyrone shrugged as much as his bindings allowed him.

Dipper did a double check on the ropes around the other wrist and the ropes around the ankles, and then he took two steps back to check the cryogenic pod. The panel showed that everything was in order, so he sighed and had a final look at his clone.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Don't mention it. Remember you're thanking yourself."

Dipper stood before the pod with the notepad in his hands.

"This won't hurt." He reassured the clone.

"Wow, it's true you do something weird with the eyebrows." Tyrone commented and Dipper lowered his gaze. "Just do it quick."

Dipper read the first incantation aloud. "ʇɥıs sɔǝuǝ ıs qɐsǝp ou ʇɥǝ qooʞ 'ɯɐןןǝns' qʎ pɐu ɐquǝʇʇ. ɟǝǝן ɟɹǝǝ ʇo snǝ ɯǝ, snɔʞǝɹs!" Then Tyrone fainted. Dipper read the second one and felt a metallic taste in his mouth. He read the third and last incantation and felt his nose bleeding. Dipper smiled and cleaned the blood from his face with the back of his hand. According to the notes, that was a sign that the magic had worked. However, Tyrone was wiggling in his bindings with his eyelids tightly clenched.

"Tyrone?" Dipper asked warily and approached the cryogenic pod.

"Hnnng…" The clone groaned. "I… think it didn't work. Untie me and let's repeat from the start."

Dipper approached to remove the ropes but stopped on his tracks. The old fork scars on his forearm had begun to itch terribly and that was more than enough for Dipper to think twice.

"Open your eyes first." He demanded.

Tyrone blinked quickly and then winced, leaving his eyes closed.

"My head is spinning and the lights hurt my eyes. I need to sit down. Untie me."

This time, instead of approaching Dipper took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Show me your eyes." He insisted.

Then, as if it were a completely different person, Tyrone stopped wiggling and the painful expression on his face was replaced by a malevolent smile.

"Well, well, well. You seem to be harder to fool with age, Pine Tree." The clone opened his eyes to reveal golden irises, a yellowish sclera and vertical slits for pupils.

"Bill." Dipper immediately scowled at him.

"That's me!" The dream demon began a staring contest with Dipper, knowing how seeing his clone possessed was bothering him. "You sure had gone through lots of trouble just to talk to me."

"I didn't bring you here to talk." He shook his head and kept the stare, although it was becoming harder and harder. It was his own face, his own voice, himself but with an evil touch that Dipper couldn't stand.

"I honestly don't care. At the moment I'm having fun with your little clone in his mind. When I grow bored of hearing him scream, I'll leave this body so that you can look into his eyes and see the consequences of summoning me." Bill shrugged as much as the bindings allowed him.

Dipper glared at him and smirked.

"How much do you know of demonology?"

"How much do you know of anatomy?" Bill replied in a mocking tone.

"Because I was hoping you'd tell me what these runes on the back of your hands are." Dipper pointed to the marks the clone had on each hand. The symbols had been made with silver paint.

Bill looked impassively at his hands and then returned to his staring contest with Dipper.

"They look like very ugly tattoos to me."

"Their goal is to prevent the demon from using his powers through a host, but of course you don't recognize them. They were meant for more powerful demons and you have never been able to use your powers through a host anyway." He commented as bitterly as possible. "You know, I've been reading a little about the subject, and from what I remember…" Dipper tapped the notepad hidden in his flannel shirt pocket. "…since you're a dream demon, it means you're just a little lesser demon! You can't spite fire nor grow teeth to bite someone's head off! You're lucky to be from another dimension, because in this dimension you wouldn't have lasted an hour in the old days when you had competition."

"Really?" Bill burst into laughter. "You spend two hours in your 'internet' and you think you know demonology? Summon me in the dreamscape and I'll show you that not only those bullies can grow teeth or spit fire." He said defiantly.

"Oh, no. This isn't my research. This is Great Uncle Ford's."

Bill's eyes widened for a second and then he quickly collected himself.

"Sixer is dead, just like Stanley.” The dream demon snapped. “They died a painful dead in the ice, but you didn't know that, did you?"

"I had guessed it when they stopped sending letters years ago." Dipper replied with a sigh. "The bad thing about monster hunting is that you eventually find a monster that is smarter and stronger than you. However, Ford sent me his research before that, and I've learned a few things about demons. You'll probably recognize these runes on your upper arms." He lifted the flannel shirt on the clone's arms to reveal another pair of identical marks.

This time his facial expression showed that he indeed recognized the symbol, but his voice didn't change.

"It doesn't ring a bell. Speaking of bells, how is Llama? Crying much?" The dream demon replied in the same bitter tone.

"They forbid the demon from leaving the body until the host dies." He ignored the comment. "The cult who designed it wanted to extract information from demons, but they didn't know about the first rune so it's not hard to guess what happened." Dipper shuddered as the picture of the person without lips and with dagger teeth came back to his mind. "Who would've thought that the legends of dragons and werewolves had a little grain of truth behind them?"

"I loved the story class." Bill chuckled mockingly. "So I'm stuck here for… How long can a meatbag of these live without eating? Three weeks? And then what, Pine Tree? Have you, who are so smart, thought about that?"

"Actually, it's a paperbag and… why would I? I'm not going to see it anyway." Dipper shrugged and displayed a malevolent smile for the first time. "You're going to be stuck in there for all eternity. Paper doesn't eat, drink or breathe, you know?"

The smile began to fall from Bill's face.

"Well, at least I'll have someone to play with. Your clone just broke and he is wailing in a corner. In various corners at the same to be more accurate because, as you know, pain in the mindscape can be very realistic and after cutting him into pieces—"

"Oh! That reminds me of the last rune." Dipper poked the clone's forehead. "This little thing on your forehead expels the host's soul from the body so that the demon can't consume it. I'm not sure who you're messing with in your mind, but that's not Tyrone."

"It doesn't matter." Bill quickly added. "Even if the clone is gone, his memories are still here. Your memories. I'll search how you did this and then I'll find a way to reverse it."

"I don't think so. I shot myself with the memory gun before using the copier machine, so you won't find anything in his mind about how I did this or how to get out." He replied with a smug smile.

Dipper stood before the dream demon with his arms crossed over his chest and an expression on his face that clearly said 'checkmate'. Bill closed his eyes and tried to leave the body, realizing with terrifying clarity that he couldn't. Then, he struggled in his bindings in an attempt to escape the pod, but he could barely move either. The dream demon's expression went from mocking to desperate in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want?" Bill muttered. "I'll give you anything."

"All I want is one of your deals, but I set the terms this time." Dipper smirked. "You're going to stay right there for all eternity and let me be. In return you'll get nothing. As you can see, I'm just as fair as you tend to be. Goodbye, Bill." He finished and turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here, Pine Tree! At least have the decency of telling me why you did this!" Bill yelled as Dipper walked away.

"You speak of decency after what you did?" [···]

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

_Present time…_

[···] "…Would you look to the right for a sec?"

And Bill, one of the oldest entities in the universe, looked like a fool to his right and fell to the oldest trick in the world as a fist collided with his face and broke his nose.

"Wow! Pain is hila—"

But Dipper didn't let him finish. He held his head still by grasping his hair and struck his nose repeatedly with his fist.

"She cried herself to sleep! She spent a year working in that terrible place and it was all your fault!"

Dipper struck him until the pain on his knuckles surpassed the rage he felt in his arms. Only then he stopped and backed away, breathing hard through the nose in anger.

"Getting tired, Pine Tree?" Bill spit a paper molar and displayed a ruined malevolent smile.

Dipper felt completely glad that he had broken his nose. The clone's voice no longer sounded like his own but more nasal, a little like what Bill's voice sounded in the dreamscape. Dipper massaged his aching knuckles and smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes and no. I could switch to the other hand and do this all day, but I'm tired of you. This time I'm leaving. Good riddance, Bill."

As Dipper turned to leave again, Bill frowned. He had been struggling for the last ten minutes and the rope on his right wrist had loosened enough, but he wouldn't be able to escape if he was frozen into the cryogenic pod. His frown soon turned into another malevolent grin and an idea came to his mind.

"Thank you, Pine Tree. Shooting Star has shown me suffering, Llama has shown me desperation but you, you have shown me pain. Turning me into a popsicle won't hold me, Pine Tree. There'll be an electrical failure someday and I'll be out. Then, I'll find your little Llama and show her pain. First, I'll make her think I'm you and hold her in these arms—your arms. Then, I'll hurt her with these fingers—your fingers, and in the end I'll make sure the last thing she ever sees are these eyes—not your eyes, _my eyes_."

Dipper stopped and turned around.

"You never learn, do you?" He cracked his knuckles and approached the pod again.

"Oh, but I do learn." Bill freed his arm and punched him in the throat.

Dipper staggered back and fell to one knee with a surprised expression on his face, struggling to breathe.

"I have learnt a few things after our last encounter. You were ready for me that time, and now I'm ready for you. I've learned that you meatbags are very weak," The dream demon untied his other hand. "and that you can die from the stupidest thing in the world like a cold or a punch on the right spot, like the throat." He untied his feet and walked out of the pod, staring at how Dipper breathed raggedly on one knee. "Although it seems I need to aim a little lower for that. It doesn't matter now. Let's have some fun."

Bill kicked Dipper in the diaphragm, forcing him up to his feet and making his lungs to push out the little air he had managed to get in. Then, he seized him by the shoulders and threw him against one of the tables nearby. Dipper grunted and struggled to get air into his lungs while his hands groped the table in search of anything to defend himself. He felt an elbow striking him on the back and he screamed in pain. Bill punched him in the kidney to push out again the air Dipper had managed to gather and turned him over, delivering his next punch into his face. Then, he left a panting Dipper falling to the floor and he walked around the room.

"Whoo! This…" The dream demon examined his tingling hands. "This feels amazing! I never expected pain to feel so good!" He laughed. "And this body… I don't breathe, I don't eat and I don't get tired! It's awesome! I genuinely thank you, Pine Tree. I'll be able to do many things with this! However…" Bill finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed steel pipe lying between the pods and turned to Dipper. "…you won't be able to see it, because you're going to be dead. But don't be sad, Shooting Star will join you soon. Llama… I don't know. I think I'll play a little with her first." He displayed a cruel smile and walked towards Dipper, who attempted to get on his feet aiding himself with the table, but fell back with his arms resting on it. "Oh, you're not gonna put on a fight? That's boring. Anyway, try not to get too much blood on my new body. It's made of paper after all."

As Bill raised the pipe over his head, Dipper didn’t feel his lungs burning anymore. Oxygen was again being delivered to his muscles, and with that oxygen there was also a river of adrenaline and mindless rage. The pipe fell and Dipper rolled aside in the last second to let it struck the table instead, and then he used both feet to kick the dream demon in the belly. Bill staggered backwards and, while he regained his balance, Dipper stood back up on his feet. Bill swung the pipe horizontally as he laughed and Dipper had to arch his back and jump backwards to dodge it. The dream demon repeated the motion vertically and Dipper turned to the side and let the pipe fall next to himself, but as Bill was raising the pipe to strike again, Dipper grasped it with both hands and threw one elbow into the dream demon's mouth. Bill yelped in pain and let go the pipe, backing away a few steps.

Now that Dipper had the pipe, he eyed it for a second and then threw it away. He was seething and his hands were screaming at him their need to cause pain, and he was not about to ignore them.

"That was a mistake, Pine Tree." The dream demon commented at the discarded pipe. "I always love a challenge though. C'mon." He beckoned Dipper with his hands.

The little experience Dipper had earned in the few fights he had had over his life told him to circle him around and try to make him lose his balance, but his rage demanded him to punch him to death, make another clone and then punch him to death again, and at the moment his rage was in charge. Dipper ran his tongue over his broken bottom lip to taste his own blood and spit on the floor. Then, he stomped towards the dream demon. Bill didn't feel intimidated at all and threw his fist at Dipper's face.

That was the real mistake.

Dipper ducked, easily parrying the punch with his forearm and with his other arm delivered a punch of his own into Bill's stomach, forcing him to bend over. Dipper aided the sudden momentum and finished pulling the dream demon's head down as he struck his chin with his knee. Bill was left completely disoriented and Dipper seized the opportunity to grab a metal tray lying on a table and struck his face with it. The dream demon spun and fell to his knees with his face on a table, just like Dipper had been a second ago. Then, Dipper made a fist with both hands and struck him right between the shoulder-blades, causing Bill to wail in pain, but Dipper was not done yet. He turned him over and wrapped his fingers around the dream demon's neck to choke him. Bill's eyes bulged out and in response he did the same to Dipper. After a few seconds, Dipper realized his fatal mistake. Blinded by rage, he had forgotten that Bill didn't breathe. Dipper quickly let go of the dream demon's neck and tried to free his own, but he wasn't making any progress. They had the same strength after all.

Bill also saw what had happened and smiled broadly as he got back to his feet, pushing Dipper against a wall. He began cackling and added progressively more pressure to the throat in tries to crush the trachea.

"As I told you, the key is hitting the right spot." The dream demon smiled and dug his thumbs into his neck. "Just a few more seconds and when you hear the 'crack' everything will be over."

Dipper began to see a small black ring in his vision with phosphenes all over it, but what Bill had just said made him display a smirk. There was indeed a crack, although it didn't come from Dipper's neck but from Bill's groin. The dream demon grunted and immediately let go of his neck. Dipper had just kicked him where a man should never be kicked, but Dipper didn't regret it at all and Bill wasn't exactly a man. The dream demon fell to the floor with both hands between his legs and his thighs clenched together, his mouth agape with incredulity.

"How… how does this hurt so much…!?" Bill rolled on the floor with his eyes completely bulging out.

"I thought pain was hilarious." Dipper coughed as he regained his breath. "You still have to learn a lot about anatomy. Now let me show you what really hurts."

Dipper raised the dream demon to his level and head-butted his broken nose. With his palms he struck his ears, making a disoriented Bill raise his arms to protect his face. Having his belly unprotected, Dipper punched him in the base of the breastbone and Bill lowered his arms to protect that, revealing his neck. Dipper thrust his elbow in the crook of his neck and Bill raised his arms again, allowing Dipper to hit him on the second rib with a soft crack. Then, Dipper kept mercilessly beating the clone's tender points depending on what Bill tried to protect until the dream demon begged him to stop.

"Enough, Pine tree… Enough… I yield, take me to the pod…" He panted and waved his arms, unsure of what to protect now.

"No." Dipper reached for the clone's flannel shirt and lifted him in the air. "I've never been cruel to anyone, not even to you, but today I'll make an exception."

Dipper threw him through the air across the room and Bill collided against a wall, falling to the floor and rolling on it. He quickly raised his gaze and saw how Dipper approached with a face contorted in rage, his fingernails dug deep into his palms, causing blood to pour from his clenched fists. Bill felt something gripping his chest, something that caused his hands to shake and his legs to ignore his commands. He was feeling fear, and he began crawling away from Dipper as fast as his arms allowed him. Something pulled at his leg and Bill was dragged through the floor, the dirt and broken glass damaging his palms and chest. The dream demon tried to stop the inevitable and held himself to a table leg. Dipper stopped pulling at his leg and seized the back of his head, slamming Bill's face onto the floor one, two and three times.

Bill let go of the table leg and Dipper pulled at his head, forcing him to lie on his back. Then, he stared at him.

"You said you'd hold her in these arms. I won't let you do that." Dipper growled and stomped with all his strength on Bill's forearm, causing such a gruesome sound that a shiver was sent down his spine.

The dream demon howled and began to sob without tears, holding his open fracture with his healthy arm. On the other hand, Dipper stared at the scene with repulsion. From an objective point of view, he found curious that the copier machine recreated bones but not blood, but from a subjective point of view he had to avert his sight, since that was still a copy of his own arm. Dipper grabbed the foot again and continued dragging Bill through the floor towards the pod. However, Bill's healthy hand tried to grab hold of whatever he could find and he ended up holding to a conduit that fed the cryogenic pods.

Dipper tugged a few times at the dream demon, but his own arms were already exhausted. He let go of the leg and approached him.

"I'm tired of this." He placed his foot on top of the hand, trapping it between his shoe and the conduit. "You said you'd hurt her with these fingers. How do you pretend to do so if they're broken?" Dipper added all his strength and weight to his foot, feeling a few cracks and then raising his foot to see how all the fingers were bent the wrong way.

He kicked the clone to turn him over and then pulled him up by the flannel shirt. Dipper held the dream demon's face in his hands and Bill tried to fight back, since he knew what came next, but his two arms had been rendered useless.

"You said these eyes would be the last thing she was ever going to see. I don't know about that, but I know that the last thing you're ever going to see is this." And the last thing the dream demon saw was a pair of thumbs sticking into his eyes, and he felt pain like he had never imagined before.

A few minutes later Dipper had tied the clone back into the pod and was certain that this time he would not untie himself. Dipper had found some cable tie in a desk and that was something one doesn't simply struggle his way out. Now he stood on the control room, watching the pod through the glass.

"I'll get out of here, Pine Tree." Bill panted and Dipper averted his gaze, not because of shame or fear, but because he didn't want to see his own face with black pits instead of eyes. "I'll get out and drink some water to leave this wrecked body. And then I'll haunt your dreams, and if you're no longer around, I'll haunt your children's dreams. You'll see… I'll have the last laugh here."

"Shut up." Dipper muttered and turned on the cryogenic pod.

As the clone froze and stopped talking, Dipper collapsed on the floor. His jaw hurt and he felt a molar loose. He noted mentally to go visit a dentist tomorrow. His chest ached badly, but he didn't think he had anything broken. His knuckles were bloodied from punching too much and his palms were bleeding from clenching his fists too hard. Dipper ignored all that and opened the notepad. The next step told him to open the black box inside the bag. Dipper did as told and found a few ingredients, a pair of gloves, a gas mask and instructions attached to them.

"Careful with the mercury. The woman at the store told me it's mercury IV and it's safe to touch with the hands, but I wouldn't risk suffering a painful dead by intoxication in a few weeks, so put this on." Dipper read aloud and saw that the ingredients were mercury, moonstones and unicorn hair, which brought a smile to his face because he already knew the spell.

Dipper put on the pair of gloves and the gas mask and then he began pouring the mercury in a circle around the pod. Once that was done, he placed five moonstones at exact distance from each other forming a pentagon in the circle and, to conclude, he placed the unicorn hair on the mercury. A multicolored bubble appeared for an instant around the pod and Dipper took that as a signal that everything had worked. He flipped another page of the notepad and realized that it was the last one.

"The sheet of paper was waterproof… Oh!" Dipper laughed. "Well, good luck drinking some water to get your last laugh now, Bill."

Dipper sighed now that it was all over and walked out of the bunker. When he set his feet into the forest, he realized how much his whole body hurt, and how much of that day he would like never to remember again. Dipper pondered for a second to use the memory gun just once more, but quickly discarded the idea. The day had been traumatic, but it had also been instructive. He had learned a few things that he would rather not forget, and the first thing he did was head to Mabel's apartment.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Alright, stop right there bro-bro." Mabel prevented her brother from opening the door to his house. "I didn't ask when you came to my apartment all bloodied asking me to patch you up. I didn't ask while I was applying makeup to those bruises on your face or when I lent you those gloves to hide the bloody mess you have done to your hands, but I have to ask now. Who did this to you? And why are you insisting so much in me coming to your house?"

"To your first question, it was Bill but that's already taken care of for good." Dipper waved his hand dismissively.

"Bill who?" Mabel asked and searched her mind for any guy they knew named Bill.

Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled. He considered a good sign that no one remembered him.

"Triangle guy, remember?"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, was it a _'hey sucker, eat this punch!'_ kind of meeting or a _'we talked and then I kicked his butt'_ kind of meeting?" Mabel looked worriedly at her brother, since she knew what she had been dreaming for the last few years.

"Eat this punch kind of meeting." Dipper lied. "And please, don't tell Pacifica any of it."

"Well, glad that's over anyway." Mabel sighed in relief. "And don't worry, my lips are sealed! How's Pacifica's stomach by the way?"

"That's precisely why I brought you here. I want to—No, we want to show you something." Dipper then held his sister by the shoulders. "And… Mabel, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked obliviously.

Dipper pondered for a second how to sum up everything that he had learned that day. He didn't know if what Bill had told him about Mabel was true, but Dipper felt the need to apologize nonetheless and he couldn't find the words.

"For everything. I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"Oh, um… It's okay, I guess." She gave him a lopsided smile, since she still had no clue what he was talking about.

Dipper smiled warmly and hugged her.

"I know I don't say this enough, but thank you. You've always been there for me and… for us."

"Of course I have!" Mabel returned the embrace. "I'm the big sis after all!"

Dipper gave her a squeeze and parted the embrace.

"C'mon, let's get inside."

The twins found Pacifica in the last place Dipper would have expected. She was in the brightly colored room wiping the dust off the cot with a cleaning cloth and displaying a hopeful smile.

"Princess, look who has come to visit us." Dipper let her know that they were in the house.

"Mabel!" Pacifica's face lit up even more.

"Hey, Paz-Paz!" Mabel cheered. "How's your stomach doing? You solved the vomits thingy?"

Pacifica looked at her quizzically and then turned to her husband.

"You didn't tell her about…?"

"Nope. We're doing it together." He smiled and switched from standing next to Mabel to standing next to his wife.

Pacifica eyed him and decided not to notice the fact that he was wearing gloves, that some of the skin on his face had a different color due to obvious makeup and that his bottom lip was broken. She instead smiled broadly at who Dipper had chosen for being told first about her pregnancy.

"Alright, I tell her and you receive the bone-crushing hug for me."

"I—uh…" Dipper's eyes widened for a second. His chest was aching a little too much for receiving such an abuse now.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Mabel interrupted them and received a pair of bewildered looks and a slow nod from Dipper. "I knew it! I'm gonna be auntie!" Mabel yelled jubilantly and brought the couple into a bone-crushing hug, bouncing and forcing them to bounce with her.

"Ouch." Dipper complained and noted mentally to drop by the hospital in addition to visiting a dentist tomorrow.

"You kinda ruined the surprise, you know that?" Pacifica teased as she returned the happy embrace.

"C'mon, Paz-Paz. I'm a girl too! If you had vomits all week and now I see you cleaning that cot what do you expect me to think?"

**:: ::**

* * *

**[The Fate of Each - Part 6: Twins Forever]**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica was now halfway through her second trimester, more specifically on the nineteenth week. Her hormones had finally settled and she was now enjoying her pregnancy. Her belly was growing and, although she had developed an even bigger craving for chocolates, she watched closely every single meal she ate. On the other hand, Dipper had made his personal goal to forbid Pacifica from moving a single muscle during her pregnancy. He bought everything, cooked everything and brought her whatever she wanted.

At first, Pacifica enjoyed ordering him around but, for someone as her who had had butlers her entire life, it soon became boring and she wanted to do things herself too. Dipper naturally didn't let her and, in order to prevent Pacifica from doing anything he deemed potentially dangerous, like cooking or driving, he designed a very simple loophole. Dipper took her every day into a walk through the park, the forest or the lake, or a visit to Mabel's apartment to drain her energy. At the end of the day Pacifica was so exhausted that she would let Dipper do all the household chores for her. Then, he would gently massage any part of her body that ached to the point that Pacifica thought one of these days she would burst in pleasure. During the night they changed the way they usually slept. Now, instead of Dipper hugging her tightly from behind, he spent most of the night caressing her belly in circles while both of them displayed hopeful smiles.

Today it was a very special day marked on their calendar. They had an appointment at the private and very expensive clinic they were attending to regarding her pregnancy, so Dipper and Pacifica picked Mabel at her apartment and the three of them went to the clinic in Dipper's car. Mabel had an unusually big purse but she avoided the topic when asked. Dipper and Mabel sat in the front seats and Pacifica was reluctantly in the backseat, since Dipper insisted that was the safest seat in the car. Once they parked, Dipper rushed out of the driver's seat opened Pacifica's door, but instead of helping her out he prevented her from leaving the car.

"You want a wheelchair? I'll get a wheelchair." Dipper asked and turned on the spot without waiting for an answer.

"No, Dipper. I don't need a wheelchair." Pacifica rolled her eyes and tried again to get out of the car.

Dipper stopped her once more.

"You're right! A gurney will do better. I'll fetch one in a sec!"

"Oh my gosh…" Pacifica facepalmed. "See? This is why I didn't let you come with me to the previous check-up."

"So… um… how do you wanna do this then?" He asked so worriedly that anyone would have thought he was the one pregnant instead.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Mabel decided to interrupt them before the sarcasm took place in the conversation.

"I think you're being a little bit too overprotective, bro-bro."

"Oh, but… are you sure? I mean…" Dipper placed his palm on her grown belly and rubbed it lovingly.

"Just hold my hand, Dork.” Pacifica smiled and extended her hand. “I can walk on my own."

In reception they were told to which corridor and which room they had to go, so the three of them walked their way there. The corridor was empty, with a row of chairs fixed to the wall and a few doors on each side. Dipper was about to suggest that Pacifica sat on one of the chairs when a nurse came out of the room nearby.

"Pacifica Northwest?" The nurse asked, reading the medical record.

"That's me. Pines, Pacifica Pines." She corrected.

"Oh, my apologies.” The nurse consulted her record again. “Yes, I have a small note here saying that you married."

"It's fine, happens all the time." Pacifica smiled faintly and then muttered under her breath. "I've been married for almost five years now though. It's about time they stop making that mistake."

The nurse didn't seem to hear that, but Dipper did and gave her hand a squeeze. He knew that despite being married, her public image was and had always been Pacifica Northwest, and fame was something that one didn't simply change overnight.

"We'll have the room for your ultrasonography ready in a few minutes." The nurse continued. "With a little bit of luck, we'll know the gender today and also see what that irregular heartbeat we heard last time was."

"Alright." Pacifica nodded and the nurse left back inside the room.

Mabel looked at Pacifica quizzically, since she didn't know what the nurse was talking about. However, by how Dipper's eyes were bulging out and by how Pacifica was biting her lower lip, the cheerful brunette guessed that Pacifica hadn't told Dipper about said irregular heartbeat and therefore the nurse may had talked too much.

"I-irregular heartbeat?" He stammered. "W-what did she mean by irregular heartbeat?"

Pacifica sighed and held Dipper's hand in both of hers.

"The doctors said they heard an irregular heartbeat in my last check-up."

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Dipper exclaimed even more worriedly than before.

"They weren't sure of it and I didn't want you to overreact!" Pacifica explained, fearing what was about to happen.

"Overreact? No, no, no. I'm not going to overreact." Dipper quickly reassured, raising his hands defensively. "But if there's an irregular heartbeat…" He began pacing in circles and cupping his chin thoughtfully. "…then that means something has gone wrong! Oh no… what if it's something you've eaten!? I made sure to double check every ingredient but… That pizza we ordered two months ago! I knew it had too much cheese! Or maybe it was…"

"So much for not overreacting." Pacifica groaned and slumped on the chair.

As Dipper kept walking in circles and listing with incredible accuracy everything they had eaten for the last four months, Mabel sat next to Pacifica.

"How are you feeling, sis-sis?" She asked cheerfully.

"I… don't know." Pacifica lowered her gaze. "I've been very careful with my diet, as you can see by what Mr. _I'm-not-gonna-overreact_ there is listing." She joked and Mabel giggled. "We don't drink, we don't smoke, we take walks through the park to breathe fresh air every day and I've been sleeping a lot so…"

"…Maybe it was that horror movie we watched on TV!" Dipper continued in the background. "We got a good scare! No, wait… I got a scare and you fell asleep. Then it had to be…"

"…So the doctors surely made a mistake?" Mabel finished the statement for her with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Pacifica sighed and began stroking her belly through the fabric. "I had never dreamed of coming this far…"

"Can I…?" Mabel extended a doubtful hand and looked at her. Pacifica nodded with a smile and let Mabel to caress her grown belly. The cheerful brunette rested her palm on it and rubbed it slowly, displaying a huge grin. "Oh my gosh, I'm so jealous!"

"Well, it's no secret how to get one of these." Pacifica smiled slyly and nudged Mabel's shoulder with her own.

"Oh, um…" Mabel averted her gaze and flushed. "I can't do that now… Maybe in a few years."

"It's alright, sis. You'll find someone." Pacifica snickered and side-hugged her best friend.

Mabel returned the embrace happily and then chirped all of a sudden.

"I almost forgot! I have a present for you!" She quickly opened her oversized purse and fished out a big golden llama plush toy.

Pacifica's eyes widened and held the toy in her hands.

"You kept it all these years?" She asked in disbelief and raised the toy to smell it. "It even still has the fresh flowers smell!"

"Yup, I wash Goldilocks from time to time with shampoo to keep that smell." Mabel confessed very proudly. “I actually do that with all the plush toys.”

"Mabel I can't accept this! I gave this toy to you, why would you want to give it back?"

"Well… I noticed that the room you have for the kid lacks a big fluffy toy so I thought…"

Pacifica smiled warmly and realized that the present wasn't for her.

"Thanks."

In the background, Dipper didn't fail to remind them of the single day in her whole pregnancy she had skipped the minimum eight hours of shuteye rule.

"Would you do me a favor really quick, Mabel?" She asked and the brunette nodded eagerly. "You see that fire extinguisher there on the wall? Well, if Dipper keeps overreacting like that when the nurse comes back, I want you to grab it and hit him as hard as you can."

"I'll hit him twice just to be sure." Mabel joked and both girls giggled.

"…but what we definitely shouldn't have done…" Dipper continued his ramble. "…is having sex! You know how hard I shoot the stuff when you bite me! We should have used a condom or at least limit it to the bed! What if we damaged her somehow that time we did it on the kitchen table?"

Pacifica flushed the darkest shade of red possible and took a quick survey of the corridor in search of anyone that could have heard her husband. On the other hand, Mabel's face screwed up since she had eaten yesterday in said kitchen table with them.

"Mabel," Pacifica grabbed the brunette brusquely by the collar of her sweater. "Remember what I said earlier about the extinguisher?" She asked and Mabel nodded very slowly, feeling slightly threatened by the sudden mood swing. "Scratch that and hit me instead!"

"Don't worry, I've this under control." Mabel reassured and stood up. She seized her brother by the collar of his flannel shirt and began shaking him. "Snap out of it, Dipper!"

Mabel slapped him across the cheek.

"Ouch! But—" She slapped him again. "Ow! Why? Ouch! Mabel! Stop that!"

"No one cares how hard or where you shoot the dippingsauce!" She slapped him one more time just in case. "Keep it together, bro-bro! _You're not helping_!" She hissed and discreetly pointed with her head towards Pacifica.

"Right." Dipper's eyes widened and stopped struggling. They sat at each side of Pacifica and Dipper rested his palm on her belly. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure everything is going to be alright." He smiled warmly.

"Dipper… it was very hard for us to get here…" She sighed and looked at herself as if there were something wrong with her body.

"Hey," Dipper recognized her look on the spot. It was the same look she had whenever her period came. He hugged her to calm her nerves and rubbed her cheek with his. "You'll see how everything goes well… and how it's a girl." He added with a playful smile.

Pacifica couldn't help but giggle.

"I told you a hundred times. It's gonna be a boy."

"We'll see in the sonogram." Dipper rubbed her belly with his palm.

The door opened and the nurse came into the corridor.

"You can come in now. Is your husband coming with you?" She stared in amusement for a second at the multiple red handprints Dipper had on his face and then noticed Mabel. "Or any other familiar?"

"No." Pacifica quickly replied and stood up, leaving the plush toy in her seat.

"But—" Dipper complained with his eyes widened in surprise.

"Dipper, please." Pacifica squeezed his forearm and gave him a pleading look. "I promise to tell you as soon as I'm out, but I wanna do this alone." She sighed and decided that, if something had gone wrong, she would soften it up to Dipper when she came out.

Dipper nodded slowly and slumped back onto the chair right next to Mabel as Pacifica left with the nurse. The cheerful brunette nudged him playfully in an attempt to cheer him up and Dipper smiled faintly, but soon that smile faded and he gave out a heavy sigh of worry.

"C'mon, Dipper. You'll see how the doctors did a mistake. Pacifica is the strongest woman I know." She cheered matter-of-factly.

"What about Wendy?" Dipper countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, second to Wendy she is the strongest woman I know." Mabel rolled her eyes. "The point is that you'll see how nothing bad happens."

"I know…" He buried his face into his hands. "I just want this to work, Mabel. She had completely lost hope in having children and now we're so close…" His hands dropped from his face and one landed on something fluffy. Dipper raised an eyebrow and picked up the plush toy resting on the seat beside him. "Oh, Mabel… you didn't have to!" He said, recognizing the toy Pacifica had had in his hands earlier.

"Why not?" Mabel looked at him quizzically.

"Because uh…" Despite suspecting her feelings, Dipper had never told his sister he knew. "…it was your favorite?"

"Pffft. C'mon, Dipper. It's just a toy." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her warily.

"I'm a hundred percent sure it's not one of those magical toys that talk in the movies." Mabel joked.

"Well… thanks then." He noted mentally to do a quick research on how to maintain a plush toy shiny and clean. He wouldn't want the toy to look neglected when Mabel paid them a visit sometime in the future.

"So…" She quickly changed topics. "Today you know the gender and I heard Pacifica wants a boy." Mabel commented.

"Yeah. If it's a boy she chooses the name and if it's a girl I do the naming." Dipper explained.

"Wanna bet twenty bucks she chooses a name beginning with a 'P'?" Mabel asked with a sly smile.

Dipper looked at his twin curiously.

"Why a 'P' of the twenty six letters the alphabet has?"

"Hmm… Call it a female intuition." She shrugged. "So you're in or not?"

"Oh, I'm definitely in." Dipper fished out his wallet and showed her a twenty dollar bill. "I could use your twenty bucks now that Pacifica is eating for two." He giggled.

"Nuh-huh. You're rich! It's me who could use them." Mabel joked back and both twins laughed.

"I really wish it is a girl though." He commented and stared at the ceiling. "A small brunette Pacifica running around the house and pulling at my pant leg because she wants me to lift her in my arms… I want to see her grow up again." Dipper sighed dreamily and Mabel smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze to let him know that she'd like to see that too. "And, you know what? She could use a cousin to play with, even if there's a year or two of difference between them." He returned the squeeze and looked at his twin.

"I'll think about it." She replied and her cheeks flushed. "Dipper, you and I are twins so… if Pacifica has a girl, she might… look… like… me…" Her voice came out in a whisper as her eyes sparkled.

"Then I'll love her just as much!" Dipper chuckled. "But that's not what you were trying to say, was it?"

"No…" She began playing with her hair. "You think that maybe, if… if Pacifica and you need to go out to dinner someday, I could…"

"Of course, Mabel. In fact, you'll always be the first we call." Dipper reassured and hugged his sister. He knew that Mabel hadn't had a stable relationship in years for whatever reason and she wasn't going to have children any time soon, but Dipper didn't mind that she gave some of that motherly love to his own children in the meantime. "I promised you too. Twins forever, remember?"

"Yes." Mabel gave a happy sigh and returned the embrace, squishing her brother between her arms. She had been waiting years to hear those specific words. Then she parted the hug and began to bounce on her chair, patting repeatedly Dipper's forearm. "Oh my gosh, I could teach her to knit sweaters!"

"Don't get your hopes too high." Dipper smiled. "It could be a boy."

"Then I'll teach him too! Where's the problem?" The cheerful brunette shoved her brother playfully.

As both twins laughed, a shriek came from the room where Pacifica had got into. Mabel's eyes widened in worry but Dipper displayed a broad smile and stood up. He had recognized that specific shriek and knew that it wasn't of distress, but of joy. Soon afterwards Pacifica burst in the corridor and grabbed Dipper by the flannel shirt, shaking him.

"Dipper! Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!" She laughed hysterically.

"A girl!?" Dipper couldn't help but ask what his heart demanded.

When Pacifica nodded, he yelled jubilantly and wrapped her in his arms as Pacifica threw hers around his neck, Dipper lifting her from the floor in a tight embrace and kissing her cheek deeply. Pacifica yelped and, when she was left back on her feet, Dipper quickly cupped her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes. "Don't worry, Princess. We'll go for the boy as soon as possible."

"We don't have to!" Pacifica yelled happily. "It wasn't an irregular heartbeat but two hearts! A boy's and a girl's!"

"Wait, that means…" Dipper's mouth was agape in incredulity.

Mabel voiced everyone's thoughts first.

"TWINS! Twins! Twins, twins, twins! You got twins!" She jumped up and joined the hugging. "Oh my gosh! You have to call them Dipper-Two and Pacifica-Two and they'll be the Sequel Twins!"

"Not in a million years." Pacifica chuckled and parted the embrace, taking the plush toy under her arm. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm hungry and no wonder why! I have to eat for three!" She smiled and rubbed her belly happily.

As the three of them left the clinic and approached the car, curiosity got the better of Dipper and he stopped, placing his hand on her belly.

"Pacifica, let's do the naming now. How about naming the boy Tyrone?" He suggested.

"I kinda already had a name in mind." She smiled apologetically. "And… no offense but that name is terrible. What about Patrick?"

Dipper's eyes widened in surprise and Mabel burst into laughter.

"Haha! Zing! Gimme those twenty bucks, bro-bro!"

"What?" Pacifica watched curiously how Dipper reluctantly handled his sister a twenty dollar bill.

"How did you know?" Dipper asked.

"It was easy! Preston, Priscilla, Pacifica and now, of course, Patrick!" Mabel smiled smugly. "They all begin with a 'P'!"

"And," Pacifica had already caught on. "I also married a Pines. You're supposed to be the smart one here, Dork." She looked at her husband mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Patrick… Sure, I like it. It means nobleman in Latin so I guess it's kind of appropriate, given your family's heritage."

Pacifica grinned at her name being welcomed.

"What about you? Have you thought a name for the girl?"

"Well… You know I've never given much importance to names. I mean, I myself have been using a nickname instead of Mason ever since I was five, but… I'd like her to have a special name so…" Dipper smiled warmly and threw one arm over his twin's shoulders. "…what about naming her Mabel?"

The cheerful brunette's face lit up and stared with her mouth agape at the married couple.

"That's a fat old lady's name," Pacifica snickered. "but I'd love name my daughter after my best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter it will be drabbles.


End file.
